Solace of the West
by Lavixie
Summary: The never ending wars of the feudal era has finally taken its toll on Kagome. With Inuyasha and Miroku gone, her village burnt to the ground, Kagome has her hands full trying to keep those closest to her safe. She must decide how to proceed, rebuild her village in the face of a violent war, or accept Sesshomaru's offer of sanctuary in the West...and the price tag that comes with it
1. Times of War

Good evening everyone! As much as I love Silence of the West, I decided I needed another story to set my mind on. No worries, I will continue to update both, but decided to go for something a little less pg13 this time around! Please read, follow, and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Times of War

You believe there will always be a tomorrow. That sometimes things might not go your way, but if you stay firm to your path, that things will forever stay the same. Sometimes though, you learn things don't last forever.

You learn that a person you loved yesterday, could be your worst enemy today.

The span of a year that once felt so long, was now passing by at a rapid pace. Children that were once at the height of your knees, are now reaching for things on the high shelf for you. It was humbling and terrifying at the same time.

As I washed the blood off my hands, I pondered about this self discovery. War had been hard, harder than Naraku. Sometimes you didn't need a jewel that could grant wishes to bring out the evil in people.

Sometimes simple things could do that. Sometimes just wanting a little more rice in your bowl, or a little more rain water in the well. Sometimes people didn't need a reason at all.

I closed my eyes and tried to to will away the tears. Another child had died needlessly. Died crying for her mother as I tried to save her. Not just any child. She had been Sango and Miroku's youngest child, Chiko-chan.

She had an outstanding aptitude for archery despite being the tender age of six. She would have made an incredible demon slayer one day, just like her mother. Yet her time had been cut too short, and for what? For some man's war.

Finally looking up from the bowl of bloody water, I saw my friend sobbing inconsolably. How many family members must she lose to another man's greed? Taking a deep breath, I wiped my dripping hands onto my red hakama before walking tiredly out of the hut.

It had been 10 years since I first fell into this world of war and tears.

How many times had I thought it would have been easier to live in modern day Tokyo? Eight years ago the well had sealed itself after the Shikon jewel had finally been put to an end, with it, Naraku.

Many wars had passed through this village, some lasting only a few months, others lasting years. The latest rebellion was bordering on a year and a half.

Miroku and several other able bodied men had been forced to leave several months ago to join the call of war, Inuyasha joining him despite not needing to answer to the call of men, wanting to simply protect his friend.

Being the village priestess, and Sango having children to tend to, we could not leave even if we wished to.

Looking at the village that once held a feeling of home, I could not help but feel it now acted as a prison. Many dreams had been destroyed here. Including mine.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Looking over at Rin, I had to blink back the tears.

Her brown hair was long and lovely despite the sweat, blood and grime that soaked it in these hard times. She stood tall, barely the age of 18, yet her brown eyes held so much wisdom.

She had come into her priestess powers about three years ago, the same age I had been when I first discovered mine. With age came beauty, and she had plenty of it. How Lord Sesshomaru kept the men away from her was beyond me.

Certainly there was one man out there stupid enough to tempt his ire?

The thought brought a tiny smirk to my face despite the circumstances. It was no secret that Sesshomaru was fond of his human ward, a loving father despite his seemingly cold indifference. Shortly after I had taken permanent residence of this village, Sesshomaru started leaving Rin in the village during the winters.

When it became discovered that Rin was in fact a priestess, he had given her a choice. Become a traveling priestess at his side, or learn and hone her skills with me. Surprisingly she had chosen me.

I loved the child, she was like a little sister or daughter I had never had. She and Shippo were quite close, having both been orphans and growing up in a most unconventional matter. When they were younger I thought perhaps there would be something between them.

I learned eventually that though they grew up together, demons grew at a much different rate than humans. Shippo wouldn't be considered an adult by demon standards for many many years. Rin would be long gone by then…as would I.

Shippo wasn't the only one who had a lot of growing up to do. Inuyasha, too, had proven a bit to immature with age. It wasn't anything I could really hold against him. In the battle of Naraku, he had lost Kikyo. Something about it had been too final. He had distanced himself from me in a way that I would never forget nor forgive.

The rejection still felt like a heavy bitter pit in my stomach. Humans died. Sometimes from something as simple as sickness or hunger. How could he give his heart to another, when he had lost Kikyo time and time again.

I suppose I understood where he was coming from. It didn't mean I liked it. I had tried to get over him, but soon learned that human men weren't exactly…my type.

I guess when you go on adventures all over Japan, meeting handsome strong demons who could be as honorable as they were powerful, it was hard for humans to match up. Or maybe I just had a penchant for being heart broken.

Either way, I saw nothing but a lonely future for myself. Which was okay I suppose. After all, there were plenty of people that needed me. Like Rin, who was currently snapping her fingers in front of my face to catch my attention.

"I'm sorry Rin, what did you say?" I finally asked, taking a step back from her curiosity. She huffed before shaking her head at me.

"Rin asked if you were okay? You seemed so out of it." I turned sad eyes to the hut I just left, the guilt of the morning still clinging to me.

"Chiko died. Was stabbed in the stomach by a soldier while collecting herbs this morning. I tried everything to save her but there was nothing I could do. She was already on death's door before her brother was able to bring her back."

Rin gasped sadly before sending pitying looks at Sango's home. Every instinct inside us wanted to comfort our friend. We both knew however that Sango wanted to mourn in peace.

My young protege instead grabbed my hand gently, and we began walking away. I followed her mechanically, my mind still thinking of little Chiko who had already left this world. It was ironic in a way.

My hands had been the first to hold her when she came into this world. That day suddenly felt so long ago. How happy we had been when we heard her sweet cries, how we all joked that she resembled Miroku's devilish good looks.

Now she was gone. Just another body to bury thanks to this foolish war.

I couldn't even remember who was mad at who this time nor did I care. Why was it so freaking hard to leave people alone. Why did innocent children have to die. Why was I given the power of a priestess, when it never seemed to be enough to protect the ones I loved the most?

Before I knew it, we were sitting by the river, close enough to watch the women do their laundry, but far enough not to be heard by curious gossips.

"Rin is sorry to hear about Chiko. Rin was very fond of her. She had a very promising future." I could only nod heavily at her. Losing friends was hard, losing children of friends was even harder.

It felt like all I seemed to be doing lately was losing people. Kaede had passed away seven years ago, teaching me as much as she could in the short amount of time we had together.

Sometimes I wondered if I had learned enough. If I was meant for more than this small village. Yet that never seemed like a possibility. There was always another war. Always people dying or in need of my help, even if it wasn't enough.

The idea of leaving was a pipe dream. My loyalty was to this village. It would be till the day I died it seemed.

"Rin received a letter from Lord Sesshomaru this morning." His name perked up my interest, as she'd known it would. Over the years the demon lord and I had built a strange friendship. He trusted his ward to me, no easy feat, and would regularly visit her, and in turn, me.

He was handsome. There was no denying that. Not much of a smooth talker though. How many times had I misunderstood his silence for arrogance. Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly misunderstood, but had won my ire more or less.

As Rin grew up though, we had begun to talk more. Speaking of things he had missed while she spent the winter here, or things she had done while she had traversed the western lands with him during the warmer months.

It was…nice. I learned he had a penchant for a good cup of chamomile tea, and I protected my teabags as if my life depended on it, until he would finally come around. I only had three left. I wonder if he would be insulted when the day came I no longer had any to share with him.

"What did he say?" I finally asked, thinking of long silky silver hair and a cold golden stare. He was an enigma. How could someone who said so little, cause me to wonder so much?

"Lord Sesshomaru says that the human war lords are becoming stupid and restless, that we are in the crosshairs of an upcoming battle. Lord Sesshomaru will be coming to get me before the next full moon."

That was only two nights from now. I couldn't help but let my shoulders slump. Rin had become a huge help to the village lately, assisting me with my never ending patient load. She was finally able to start caring for patients on her own without my assistance. With her gone, I would likely not be resting for awhile.

Despite those selfish thoughts, I knew what Sesshomaru had planned was best. War was no safe place for a beautiful young woman-child like Rin. She was on the cusp of woman hood, her body shapely and charming.

She would be safe in his presence. She would remain untouched by the horrors of men. How many times had I almost lost a precious piece of myself due to these wars. The thought was terrifying that it could still happen. Especially now that Inuyasha wasn't around this time to protect us.

I wonder if Sesshomaru knew that? He hadn't been here for a visit in months.

"That is good to hear Rin. I would feel a lot better if you were safe in his care. It has become rather dangerous lately." Rin leaned against me, her soft hair brushing my face as she buried her face in my neck.

"But Rin does not want to leave. Kagome will have to take care of the village by herself. Shippo is training at the kitsune school. Miroku and Inuyasha are gone at war. Sango has children to take care of. Kagome will be all alone. Rin doesn't want that."

My own fears had just spilt from her lips. I tried to bury my own helplessness that seemed to rise up inside of me. Rin would not leave willingly if I caused her to worry. Sesshomaru always retrieved her if he thought the warring lands had become to dangerous. This time would be no different.

So what if Miroku and Inuyasha weren't here. I could take care of myself. Though my powers were more useful against demons, my arrows were no less sharp to humans. I would protect our home the best I could until her return.

Keeping my thoughts hidden, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I could smell the honeyed vanilla scent that seemed to cling to her hair underneath a hard days work. Could feel the softness of her body, despite her having a backbone made of iron. Rin would be safe. That was all I could ask for.

I couldn't help but wonder if her lord would stop for tea first, before whisking her away.

The rest of the day passed by dully. The nights had become cold, darkness coming sooner than before. With the change of weather, sickness was never far behind. A productive cough had swept through the village.

Thankfully it would be another month or two before the influenza made its way through these lands. For now, simple colds had marked its way through the village, sore throats and nasal drainage a common denominator.

Every year I wished for modern day luxury. For the internet. Hell for a library. Anything to enhance my knowledge of what to do for these situations. It only took the right combination of symptoms for a simple cold to turn into bronchitis or pneumonia.

My stomach had long become immune to most poisons after repeatedly putting myself in harms way to learn the effects of different herbs if only to save even one more person. Sesshomaru had been surprisingly helpful in this. Always bringing different herbs he had found on his journey through strange lands.

The strange tradition had started with Rin. Whenever he would come pick her up in the spring, he would bring her a bouquet of flowers that he thought she would fancy. Eventually she had started asking for herbs that would help me with the village.

He still brought her flowers, but he would also make a point to pack away jarred herbs that he had come upon whose properties would prove most useful for several different ailments.

At first I wasn't sure if I should accept. He had made it incredibly clear though that I had done him a service by watching his ward, and that it was a small price to pay. Now, I looked forward to his gifts, practically having none left each time he returned with more.

A part of me hoped he might have a few packed away, however I tried not to get my hopes up. His decision to come here had been sudden and short notice. Hoping for gifts from him was selfish and ridiculous.

I put those thoughts away as I continued my fight against fate. Among the sick, three scouts for the village had returned injured after a run in with a few wayward soldiers. Thankfully they had been able to finish the rebels before they had found the village and caused more damage.

An ominous rain had started, its cold drops piercing through our thin clothes. I knew there would be more sick to tend to tomorrow.

Rin was currently working beside me, preparing tea to help soothe the sore throats that seemed to have appeared overnight, when the screaming started. I instantly grabbed my bow and arrows, assuming at first that a demon was attacking.

Peeking outside my hut, it became apparent that was not the case. Soldiers in battle armor were storming through the village. How many I was unsure, but there swords didn't seem to care about the difference between men and women.

"Kagome!" Sango and her brood were instantly in my hut, all three of her remaining children stone faced and battle ready. The death of their sister had only been hours ago, yet already the children had daggers and spears in hand, ready to defend.

It was a common occurrence in the time of war to bring the women and children to the healing hut with the sick. It was in the middle of the village, where the men could come to and defend the fastest.

Whatever the reasoning behind it, I was grateful to see my friend in her familiar battle armor, her haraikotsu sharp and ready. Her children though young, were more well trained in weaponry than most the men in the village.

Giving my friend a quick hug, we instantly got into defensive positions. Men had begun to stand their ground in front of the healer hut, any weapon they could think of was gripped with shaking hands. I hated war. I hated fighting. I hated killing things.

I hated losing good friends even more.

The screaming was getting closer. Fires burned throughout the village, seemingly untouched by the cold rain. I could feel Rin next to me, her daggers clenched tightly in her small hands. She had begged Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for years to teach her how to fight.

I prayed this was not the day she had to use that knowledge.

That was the last thought I had before the battle appeared on my doorstep. I held my breath as the village men fell one after another. Usually by now Inuyasha would have pushed these soldiers back.

But he wasn't here. I felt my eyes narrow against the sting of tears as I let loose an arrow. It struck right through a mans trachea. There was no living through that one. Killing humans went against my very soul, everything my mama had ever taught me.

How could she have known her daughter was going to be thrown 500 years into the past?

My next arrow pierced through a man's thigh, his femoral artery. Sango jumped into the fray, her giant boomerang easily forcing men back. I tried not to think as I let my arrows fly, only trying to focus on what would kill these men faster.

Women, children, and sickly were counting on me. I couldn't falter in front of them. I couldn't let my values cost them their life.

Kaito, Sango's only son, stood bravely in front of his older sisters, throwing small daggers at the soldiers and for thee most part hitting vitals spots. But even with all our weaponry on display, still the soldiers pushed through.

It wouldn't be long before they made it into the hut.

"Saya, Kaya, start moving the everyone out the back and head to the forest. Hide in the trees. I'm going to throw a poison bomb." Sango ordered

All the while the fighting continued. One man got too close to comfort to Sango, almost taking off her arm, but was surprised as her sword pierced right through his heart.

Firing as many arrows as I could, I tried to stall for as long as possible to allow everyone to make a run for it.

"SANGO NOW!" Rin screamed, as a larger force made their way to us. Sango took no chances, throwing 3 balls of poison powder at the ground. It was potent stuff. It worked like a blister agent, causing anyone it touched to blister painfully.

I was running before it even hit the ground.

Sango and Rin were right next to me, all of us easily catching up with the others, picking up and carrying those too weak to run. Fighting was happening all around us but still we ran. Some didn't make it.

The treeline was half a mile away, but it may as well been miles. I could hear people behind me dying. Women crying and screaming as they were raped. Still I could not stop. Could not help. My heart cried as my body kept running.

Soon I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder and roughly pull me backwards.

The child fell to the ground helplessly. Screaming, I begged her to run. To get away. A sword through her chest was the answer to my screaming. Angry tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up at swords owner.

His eyes shone as if lit by hellfire. His lips practically sneered at me as he stomped his way closer. His intentions were clear. My death would not be nearly so quick or peaceful.

"Get away you monster," I screamed, crawling backwards. My bow and arrow would do me no good at this close range. My priestess powers may as well be a nightlight.

"Aww, don't be like that pretty priestess. I have ailments that I'd like you to look at," he mocked as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him. So many times I had been almost raped, whether by a demon or human. Sometimes I could get out of it on my own.

Somehow I knew this time I wouldn't.

Screaming I kicked and clawed at him. All sense of reason flying out the window. His laughter seemed to echo in my ears as my clothes were ripped off. He leaned over me, and with as much power as I could I jammed my palm into his nose till I heard a cracking noise.

His scream of anger seemed to ricochet through the night as I turned and ran for my life. His shrieking not far behind me. I had never run so hard or fast in my life, and didn't bother to pay too much attention to what was in front of me.

At least not until I ran right into a tree. Or at least I thought it was a tree until thick strong arms wrapped around me. Screaming, I fought against the hold, fear and anger fueling me despite the fact my limbs felt heavy and tired.

"Stop this now priestess," the words itself did not stop me. It was the voice, so achingly familiar that my body practically convulsed with relief. Looking up, golden eyes stared back at me, his silver hair gleamed in the moonlight.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?!" I whispered, barely able to believe it. He wasn't due for another 2 days! He was here? I practically fainted as my body tried to take in much needed oxygen.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MISERABLE WRETCH," the man I had been running from screamed a few meters behind us, his voice taking on a muffled tone due to his now broken nose.

Desperately I clawed at Sesshomaru, trying to practically melt into his body, anything to get away. I wasn't sure if it was from my strange actions, the fact I was barely wearing any clothes, or the fact that my fear probably radiated off my body, whatever it was, those strong arms tightened around me, a deep warning growl vibrated through his body.

I stilled, wondering if perhaps I had jumped from the pan into the fire, when Sesshomaru's right hand glowed a deathly green.

The human man broke through the trees, his sword raised even as his eyes widened at his unexpected foe.

He stopped, suddenly unsure in the face of what could only be a powerful demon. After all, only truly powerful demons could take on a humanoid form.

"Tell me priestess, is this loathsome creature the reason behind your current state of undress." Sesshomaru's baritone practically growled each word, the words so cold it was incredible that icy breath didn't make its way out of his lips.

Looking away from the man who had almost done something unspeakable to me, I looked up into eyes that were getting a hint of red glossing over them. Looking back at the human male, I felt my eyes narrow at him.

He looked ready to piss himself from fear. I almost smirked at him as I realized Sesshomaru was making no move for his sword. His death would not be so quick.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, this man killed a child before my eyes, and then intended to rape me next to her dead body."

It was no secret that Sesshomaru had a soft spot for helpless children, particularly girls. I was unsure if it was because they reminded him of Rin, or because he truly despised someone harming something so helpless. Either way, I reveled in his ire.

The man's screams filled me with a strange sense of peace. It probably went on for about 10 minutes. I had no doubt that the only reason the man died so quickly was from a self induced heart attack, rather than Sesshomaru wishing him to die so quickly.

His vengeance was truly a thing to be wary of. Sesshomaru walked slowly over to me, his eyes slowly glancing down my face, my body, my feet, before slowly looking back up to my eyes.

I could feel my cheeks burn, knowing that anything worth covering was open to his gaze, but I shifted my stance proudly, refusing to be humiliated. I'm certain he'd seen plenty of women naked, I had no need to hide. As if he would find anything appealing in a human woman anyways.

He only cocked an eyebrow at me, his lips just barely tilting into that infuriating smirk of his before he closed the distance between us, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ex-EXCUSE ME! Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing," I growled, bucking against his tight grip.

"Rin. I left her to find you. I must check on her. You are too slow to keep up." With that he was running, or was it flying? Either way, I relaxed, knowing he would safely bring me to my friends. Looking at the way I had come, I could see the village I had cherished going up in flames.

Without my noticing, the screams had stopped a long time ago. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone was left.

Deciding not to voice my thoughts, I relaxed as much as I could against the warmth of Sesshomaru's mokomoko. The gentle swaying of his pace lulling me into an assured sleep.

* * *

YAY! New fanfic. I'm excited to finally have a fanfiction where Kagome and Sesshomaru are physically in the same chapter together! Please make sure to favorite, follow, and REVIEW!


	2. The Aftermath

During times of hardship it was a hobby of mine to daydream of better days. Of little things I missed that at one point in my life I had completely taken for granted. Things like sitting on the couch watching TV on Saturday mornings with my little brother, or helping my mom make a new years cake.

I thought of the good ole days where my friends and I laughed over boys, even if it always ended with them telling me my taste in men sucked. All those bittersweet memories left so many what ifs.

Was Sota still watching anime on Saturday mornings? Did mom still make new years cake? Did my friends still giggle like teenagers? Or were they now married? Did they think about me?

Suddenly all those little things that I worried about seemed so small as I watched the only home I had left burn to the ground. Was there anyone left? Looking at the group of women and children Sesshomaru had rounded up, I wasn't feeling very hopeful.

There had been a few men in the healing hut when we had left, but it seemed they had not made it, instead choosing to die honorably to allow the women and children a better chance to escape.

Wives, mothers, sisters, daughters and sons could only stare in shock of what was left of their homes, their entire life going up in smoke. What could I do for these people? Was rebuilding the village even an option?

Many times during our hunt for Naraku we would come along a village in a similar situation. It never ended well. Women and children were left exposed to the evils of the world, the greed of men, the hunger of demons.

I hugged myself tightly, partly to cover my exposed body from the world, but also to try to hold in my screams of frustration. I could see all the women looking my way, my divine prestige of being a priestess suddenly taking on a whole new burden.

Couldn't they see I was just as lost as they were in this situation? I resisted the urge to look at Sesshomaru who was currently talking with Rin.

A sudden cry from one of the children brought me out of my desperate thoughts. As if drawn to the sound, I found myself in front of Fuuko, the seven year old child of the village blacksmith. Her hair shined the color of glossy wood. She was usually such a happy child, all cute dimples and mischievous eyes.

Looking at her now, feet bloody from running in the woods barefoot, scratches on her knees and sticks in her hair, you'd think I was looking at a creature of the forest. Her parents were no where in sight.

Orphan. Helpless. As I looked around, no one claimed her. No kind words or tenderness. She was ostracized without a second thought. Just another mouth to feed in a hopeless situation. I could feel the frown stretching across my face.

She had done nothing to deserve this. Had not asked for this fate. As my arms wrapped around her small shaking body I could feel resolve burn back into my body. I was needed. She needed me. THEY needed me. I couldn't fix this situation, couldn't make it go away, but I would find a way to make it bearable, if only a little.

Starting with this child's feet.

I shrugged out of my ripped haori, the front so torn it wasn't covering me anyways. I could feel everyones eyes on me, the gasps of the impropriety. I ripped it into strips of cloth, ignoring them, the chill, the knowledge that I had stopped wearing a bra years ago.

Instead I focused on Fuuko's tiny feet, gently wrapping them as best as I could. I used the rest to dry her tears. She only seemed to cry harder, her short arms wrapping around my neck as she buried her face into my hair to muffle her wails.

I tried to blink back the tears in my eyes, to hold back the urge to sob. My rock was gone. The person I could turn to when everything was bleak wasn't here. He was off being a hero somewhere else, for someone else.

Warm cloth wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to almost jump from the change in temperature.

Whipping my head upwards, I had to squint to see in the darkness. The moon was kind however, its radiant light glowing gently over long silver tresses, caressing sharp cheek bones, highlighting silver lashes that incased those bright golden eyes.

I could only stare at Sesshomaru, trying to process that in fact it was his haori wrapped around my shoulders. That he was standing there in only his white undershirt, completely confident in his decision to gift a priestess with the cloth off his own back.

Someone smack me, I must be dreaming.

He said nothing, already turning away from me, that long hair whipping in the air as he walked away.

I nibbled on my lip, unsure what to do. Sesshomaru is a Lord right. Was it possible he could find a village for all these women and children? Could I ask him? Would they even follow if he said yes? Would I be biting off more than I could chew with our tentative friendship?

Any tea I could barter him with was probably long gone, and somehow I doubted 3 teabags would earn passage for over 20 women and children. The next village was a day or so walk from here, through Inuyasha's forest.

I was confident I would have no problem protecting myself through it, but could I protect a large group of defenseless women and children. Looking at Sango who I finally noticed was approaching the group, all three remaining children accounted for, I knew even with the two of us and her brood, we wouldn't be able to save everyone.

There was also the fact that the next village might not accept new refugees, definitely not this large amount. Or possibly the next. Or the one after.

Women weren't exactly worth much in this era. We were raised to be uneducated, to look pretty and warm the bed of our partner and raise children and work in the fields. Children were worth even less.

Shivering from the less than comforting future, I grabbed the haori and wrapped it tightly around us, making sure Fuuko was securely covered. Sniffing gently, I could help indulge myself for a quick moment in Sesshomaru's scent.

It carried the scent of spicy cardamom and musky vanilla, a strangely masculine scent that made the hairs on the back of my neck raise. Inuyasha had always smelled like sunlight and pine. Sesshomaru's scent had a darker tone to it, almost…sexy.

I must be going into shock. I DID NOT just think that.

Disgusted in my train of thoughts, I shook my head as if to physically shake them off. This was not the time for such perversions. Obviously there were more important things to think about! Like… where we were going to sleep tonight.

Fuuko was slowly becoming more relaxed, her breathing evening out. Quietly, I put my arms one at a time into the long billowy sleeves of my borrowed haori, to help it slightly stay on my body before tucking her small body back in my arms and standing up.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to Sango, ignoring her pointed stare at my choice of wardrobe.

"What do you think we should do," I whispered to her, trying not to be heard by the children, knowing that they were probably eavesdropping on every word. Knowing Sango, she probably taught them to read lips.

"I'm as lost as you are. The soldiers could still be in the village. If we go back, we risk putting the women and children in danger. If we stay here, we risk getting eaten. If we leave, we risk both or worse."

"Sooooo whats the plan," I joked, trying to make light of the situation but failing miserably. Sango just continued staring forward before slowly turning to me, eyeing me up and down dramatically before raising her eyebrow.

"A little birdie told me I have a friend who has a friend in high places. Mayhap she could request a slight favor from a certain demon lord?" Inhaling sharply, my eyes instantly sought him across the clearing, wondering if he had heard Sango's candor.

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks, suddenly feeling 15 and awkward all over again.

Asking Sesshomaru for anything was like asking to be bitten. With poison. Slobbery poison.

I sent a pleading look at Sango, begging her to come up with some more options. Perhaps I could ask Rin to ask Sesshomaru? He favored her. She wouldn't leave her village destitute right? Surely she would be more convincing than I…right?

The thought of walking up to him and begging him to save a group of human women and children seemed like absolute suicide. Sure he gave (lent?) his haori to me which must have meant something (perhaps he couldn't stand the sight of naked human women?) or maybe he thought he was helping Inuyasha's woman in a tight spot?

After all, it would be unseemly to be related to a brother whose past lover (did I even qualify as that?!) was walking around half naked.

There was one thing that I knew about Sesshomaru though. He never did anything for free. Everything he did for someone required a payment of equal or greater value. I had nothing to give, nothing to offer. Just a nameless priestess lost in the sands of time.

The only thing I had going for me was watching Rin for him, which he repaid with priceless herbs that had helped the villagers survive the harsh winters. But being stubborn and not asking would get us no where.

The best thing to do would first be to assess the village. Perhaps it was not as bad as we all expected. Perhaps a handful of men had survived. Some of the crops had yet to be harvested. We could survive if we rationed appropriately.

Biting down the trepidation I felt, I whispered my thoughts to Sango, who reluctantly agreed. We couldn't write off our village just yet. Perhaps it was just foolish hope, but I needed to know.

Sango turned to Kaito and her twins, instructing them to stay here until she returned. Surprisingly, there were no protests or clinginess. She had raised warriors who had the faces of children. Quietly, I helped Fuuko onto Saya's back, knowing she was in good hands, but still feeling guilty for leaving her.

What if she woke up and thought I abandoned her? I tried not to think about it. Children were not meant to be brought onto the battlefield. How many times had I foolishly brought Shippo into a dangerous situation? That boy had more lucky stars than I could count.

I had lost my bow and arrows when I had been assaulted by that soldier. The thought of possibly finding them didn't seem too promising. It was too dark, even with the light of the moon, to have any hope in finding it. My best bet would be to procure some in the village.

Hesitantly, I wrapped Sesshomaru's haori tighter around me. I should probably try to find some form of clothes if I could. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the cloth I currently wore costed a fortune. Somehow I doubt he would be pleased with my human scent on it.

Cautiously we walked over to Rin, her demon lord still in deep conversation with her. As gently as I could I intruded on them to inform them of our intentions.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to interrupt. I know you probably want to get going with Rin soon, but could I possibly trouble you for a moment," I asked, still feeling uncomfortable of asking him of anything. I couldn't help but wonder what even this small favor would cost me.

I only received a raised eyebrow. No annoyance showed on his face, not that I was surprised. He always had a dislike of showing what exactly he was feeling. That particular look had caused far too many misunderstandings in the past.

"Sango and I want to go scout the village to see what kind of damage we are looking at. I know this isn't your problem, and I don't really want to bother you, but would you mind just watching over the women for a short time until we come back?" I kept my eyes on the ground, my body in a slight bow, my hands clasped together at the waist.

Nausea flared through me as silence filled the forest. I knew asking him would be stupid. He did nothing for free. Our friendship had always been more of a truce. Asking for more felt….wrong.

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing," I flinched but nodded, not willing to fight something that I had already expected him to say.

"You will stay here. I will assess the village and be back shortly." Without thinking, my eyes jumped to his face, my mouth opened to protest. He looked pissed. As if I just insulted him. My teeth clicked shut. I barely heard Sango and Rin whisper their thanks, only staring at him as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Well that…was unexpected," I muttered, unsure what exactly had just happened. Rin just shook her head and smiled, looking unsurprised.

"Did you really think Lord Sesshomaru was going to let you go back to the village you just ran away from looking like that? Rin doesn't blame him for being upset." I could feel my cheeks burn as I nervously pinched the fabric covering me. Rin had a point. Sesshomaru had never been anything less than honorable. I guess I should learn to give him a little bit more credit.

Looking around, I noticed a lot of women and children huddling in small groups, their expressions scared and unsure of what to do. They needed direction, we all did. Deciding that keeping them in the dark was the furthest thing that we needed at the moment, I nervously cleared my throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru has kindly offered to go check out the status of the village for us. Depending on the damage, there is a large possibility we may have to leave.

Instantly protests were made, children started crying, and angry whispers filtered through the air.

"Silence! Do not forget we are in Inuyasha's forest! Sesshomaru's presence has kept the demon's at bay but he is not here right now. Do not draw their attention unless you plan to be dinner."

Could always trust Sango to know exactly what to say.

That was all the women needed to hear to instantly start shushing their children and themselves. The night was quiet once more.

"I know this isn't what anyone wants to hear, but we all saw what had happened tonight. The soldiers could easily turn around and come back, and what would we do. Sango and I are trained in demon slaying, humans are a different story. We need to think about what is best for all of us." I said, already knowing exactly what they were thinking. After all, wasn't I just as doubtful of our future.

"Where would we go? We have no money, no food?" One woman spoke.

Another voice popped up, "Would Lord Sesshomaru provide us refuge? Could we not just go with him?"

The whispers started again, though this time much more tame with a hint of thoughtfulness.

"I don't know," Was all I said. Yup, class A leader right here. Desperately I missed Miroku at that moment. He always knew exactly how to calm a woman in distress, particularly in large numbers.

War officially sucked.

It felt like hours before Sesshomaru returned, his pace slow, elegant, not a worry in the world. It was at times like these it literally set a fire in my belly. And not the good kind. I took a deep calming breath, trying to ease my troubled thoughts.

He's being helpful. He did you a favor, possibly for free. He can take all the damn time he needs.

Would it kill him to just be a little quicker about it?

He didn't stop as he approached me, just kept walking, his typical poker face firmly in place. Whatever he had seen, he would not be discussing it directly to me. Instead he silently stopped in the center of the clearing, all whispers instantly quieted as we all stared at him, waiting for his verdict.

"There were no survivors. The crops are gone. Most of the houses have been burned or completely destroyed. Animals were slaughtered or taken. There was also a potent smell of poison in the well. This area will not be safe to live at least for another five summers. That is all."

Just like that he walked away, relieving himself of the information he had gathered, but not really caring about the affect it would cause. I wasn't sure whether to thank him or kick him in the shin. His "news" hadn't exactly been good, basically it just left the question, what do we do now?

Looking at Sango, the dark shadow of worry on her face, I was at a loss of what to do. Instantly women were wailing, some looked completely lost, others malevolent and angry. I honestly felt like a combination of all three.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything we can do?" Rin asked, her eyes looking at him beseechingly. I had never felt so grateful to anyone in my whole life. Finally, someone had asked the question that had been trying to dig a hole through my cheek.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, before looking back at me, a silver eyebrow daintily lifted upward as if the idea hadn't even occurred to him. Ugh, I could just… happy thoughts Kagome. Happy, calm thoughts.

"This Sesshomaru owes this village nothing." He simply stated. I'm certain he would have shrugged if the motion wasn't beneath him.

Rin simply rolled her eyes at his answer, probably already knowing exactly what he would say.

"What if they could owe you something. I'm certain they would be more than willing to pay a debt if it meant they could live in the west safely." Sango asked, easily taking over the conversation. She had three mouths to feed and a husband at war, she'd be damned if someone didn't ask the right questions.

"These women have nothing to offer…" for a moment he stopped and his eyes met mine, "me."

Sango sighed in frustration, deep in thought of what skills the lot of us had combined that might be of use to him. I could only stand there quietly, watching as his gaze took on an almost thoughtful look as they drifted up and down my person.

It was almost as if he was groping me with his eyes. The real thing at this point would have been preferable, if only to give me reason to actually smack him. What the hell was he thinking about, looking like that at a time like this anyways?

Looking down, I took notice that I had stopped holding his haori tightly closed, too engrossed in the conversation to give much thought to my current state of dress. Blushing, I instantly tightened the cloth around me, glaring at him under my bangs at his indecency.

He could have just said something!

A slight smirk crossed his face, his eyes taking on that amused glint he would get sometimes when we discussed Rin's adventures over a warm cup of tea. It was a look that usually had me giddy and desperately coming up with more to talk about, if only to keep it directed on me.

Right now all I wanted to do was throw some ensorcelled rosary around his neck and sit him to the other side of the planet.

"There is something this Sesshomaru would accept as a…down payment, so to speak." Rin and Sango instantly turned to him, their eyes wide at the thought that they had something that could be considered of value." I could feel my stomach twist nervously, already feeling nauseas as his gaze never left mine.

"What would that be?" Sango asked slowly, her eyes flickering from the demon lord's face before quickly looking back at mine. She had always been quick to read between the lines.

What had started off as a small smirk was slowly becoming wider, a fang protruding in a way that was almost fearsome. It reminded me of Inuyasha, when he would come up with some well thought up plot to insure maximum pain to whoever was on the receiving end of it.

Why did I get the sneaking suspicion I was a lamb who had just walked into the jowls of the wolf?

"This Sesshomaru has…a great many needs that have recently been a bother as of late. Your priestess would be … very helpful in…assisting them."

What did he say? Did he seriously say what I thought he just said. Certainly I misheard. Or misinterpreted. When he says needs …what the HELL does that even mean?

"EXCUSE ME?!" I screeched, my priestess powers flaring to life along with my temper.

Sango was on me in a heartbeat, already grabbing my arm and dragging me off before I showed this dog exactly what I thought about his bone, and I sure as hell wasn't talking about the proverbial one!

"Kagome, calm down." Sango whispered, stopping when there was a fair amount of distance between us and him.

"Sango, what do you mean calm down. You should be as insulted as I am. He just asked me to…to fulfill his needs as a freaking down payment. Not even as the actual loan. We haven't even started on interest! WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE UPSET!" I yelled, officially freaking out.

Sango only yanked on my arm, not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to catch my attention. Motherhood apparently made her impatient, even with her best friend.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Kagome, but what else are we supposed to do? These women will die if we don't do something. If you don't want to do it, we can think of something else. You know if it were just the two of us, I would have us hop on Kirara and we would just go somewhere else, but right now that just isn't the case."

A part of me wanted to scream at her. Did she not understand how completely unfair this was? Putting aside the possibility of sex, he hadn't exactly put a label on it. He was being vague at best. Sesshomaru was incredibly clever, he could make me his slave if he worded it right.

In the end, what else could we do? The women here were widowed farmers, some still young enough to be Rin's age. They weren't exactly high on the prospects list. Sango, though beautiful, was already married with currently 3 kids.

I on the other hand, am a 25 year old virgin priestess. A flavor that still seemed high on the food chain where demons were considered. A part of me was a little put out by that. I had always thought Sesshomaru was different. That over the years, he had come to consider me a close ally if not a friend.

So where the hell was this even coming from? Would he seriously throw away the last 8 years of companionship for some shallow sex? Didn't that put me on the same level as a common whore?

Gone were the days of skimpy school girl outfits and accidental fan service. I wasn't a spry teenager anymore either. Any day now I'd be developing gray hairs and wrinkles.

"Would it really be that bad," Sango muttered. I could only stare at her. She had been my closest confident over the years since losing access to my own world. How many times had she asked me why I wasn't married. How many times had I told her humans weren't exactly my thing.

Wasn't this the perfect opportunity I'd been hoping for? Inuyasha wasn't exactly here to interfere. He would practically mark his territory whenever Sesshomaru or other demon friends we had acquired over the years dropped by the village for a friendly hello.

No, the thought of a more…intimate relationship wasn't exactly scary. If anything, the amount he considered my body was worth was far more mortifying. Down payment my ass.

Coming to a decision, I squared my shoulders and without a word walked back to Sesshomaru who was apparently getting a sound ass chewing from Rin. He didn't seem to be listening to word of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to discuss your…offer… in more detail." I interrupted, proudly tilting my chin at him, practically setting him on fire with my eyes.

"Rin, I will return shortly," was all he said before walking away, his gaze barely acknowledging me before walking out of the clearing. He didn't need to turn his head or listen to my footsteps to know I would follow after him.

After all, I had one hell of a bone to pick with him.


	3. The Terms

I'm not gonna lie, I was beyond thrilled to write this chapter. It has been a VERY long time since I wrote a story with a sexy plotline. Hopefully experience has made me a little wiser. I couldn't keep my natural humor out of this, so please bare with me here! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Terms**

For years I fantasized about him. I've thought of just stroking that silky looking silver hair, fisting my hands into it and bending him to my will. Even when he only had one arm, he was desirable. Having two just seemed like a bonus.

So many times I thought of myself undressing in front of him wearing sexy lingerie, those arrogant golden eyes watching my every move. I had 20th century romance novels to encourage my naughty fetishes after all.

Yet as I leaned against the cold unforgiving bark of a tree in a dark forest staring at him with only the light of the moon to aid my average human vision, none of those fantasies suddenly seemed very likely.

Because real life is terrifying. Real life sucked. In my fantasies, we were both willing, and my body was my own to do with as I willed it. Here, in this forest, it was nothing more than a bargaining chip.

A large part of me doubted that he would cherish me as he did with Rin. I would not be showered with affection or kind words. In fact, never once had he ever called me by my name. If it weren't for the fact Rin had said it in front of him so many time, I would think he didn't know it at all.

No, he knew it. He just didn't give a shit.

I had his haori wrapped so tight around me I could barely breath in it. I just wanted to curl in my hut and wake up to another complacent morning. To the knowledge that he didn't desire me, that we were still friends, that he thought of me as more than woman flesh and power. What about my mind? What about my gift in making good tea? What about all those years we watched Rin grow up together?

I always thought my first time would be different. That it would be romantic and maybe after the fourth date. Instead it was being auctioned off like cattle.

"You are upset with this arrangement." No fucking shit. Oh I had words. A lot of them.

Instead, I took a shuddering breath to steady myself, reminding myself that we were both adults, and that adult conversations did not involve throwing tantrums or purifying the one person that could save my village.

I really didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of getting out of this one.

"I am not pleased if that is what you are asking," I huffed, trying to keep up the image of being civil. He only raised an eyebrow, the only acknowledgement he would give me. Sighing, I knew that I needed to get my act together. He didn't have to offer this solution. He could take it back if he thought it would be more hassle than it was worth.

"You said you had needs. What kind of needs are we talking about." There it was. The million yen question. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff. There was no turning back. There was no village to run to. No comfy bed 500 years from now to hide in.

For a moment, he didn't seem like he would answer, his eyes that had been burning holes through me, were now tilted in the direction of the sky, as if he was questioning the gods how he let himself get into this situation.

The thought was quite humorous. Lord Sesshomaru did not need to ask the gods anything. He could have anything he wanted. A silly human priestess like me was child's play to him. When he slowly met my gaze once more, his expression could burn me alive, the heat radiating from it made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"This Sesshomaru has too many to describe." I could feel my cheeks flush, my thighs clench in a way that was strange and embarrassing. I didn't even want to think of what my scent was telling him.

The slow smirk forming on his face and the feral flash in his eyes seemed to answer that question.

"I'm not agreeing to something without terms or rules. You want this," I motioned down my body, not even bothering to keep the haori closed, "then I want to be pretty damn sure what you plan to do with it, and how much you think it's worth."

There it was, my final stand. Take it or leave it. I tilted my chin at him, my lips pulling into a stubborn frown. I wasn't born yesterday. I would not sell my soul to him, only the parts I was willing to give.

His chuckle was dark and downright terrifying. No. He wouldn't treat me well at all.

"You think yourself clever priestess, but you play a game that you could never hope to win." His voice was smug, as if he was already ten steps ahead. I narrowed my eyes. He apparently forgot who he was messing with.

"You should know better than any that I am a woman who does not kneel to the power of men. You will not touch a hair on my head without my permission." I could feel the swirl of my powers rush around me, flaring to life in the shape of a barrier even he couldn't break.

I hadn't exactly been sitting on my hands these last 10 years after all. I had his attention now, the slight flare of his nostrils a dead giveaway.

"Now, my lord, state your price." His demonic energy struck at me so suddenly, if I hadn't been expecting it, I would have bowed to the pressure. I only smirked right back at him, feeling powerful despite my hopeless situation. He wanted me. Oh he wanted me bad.

"My price, priestess, is quite reasonable. Your body. Your powers. 5 years military service from all children when they come of age, including the girls. Your women will be taught trades and will give back 20 percent of the profits. They will also be married to villagers of my choice, any offspring made in the union of that generation must also serve a 5 year military service."

My mouth went dry. He wanted the kids to join the military? To fight wars they didn't even understand or believe in.

"Human wars or demons?" I asked, not quite sure there was a difference at that point. His body language was rigid, all work and no play.

"Neither." I blinked, unsure what that meant. Was there another war I didn't know about? My confusion must have shown, as he decided to elaborate.

"There has been an uprising of holy power to the East. They wish to start a holy war. All those in my service from this agreement would be used to combat this power. They will not be used in silly squabbles for power you humans are so fond of, nor be used as fodder for demons."

I could only stare, quickly coming to a conclusion as to what exactly he was getting at. In the future, demons were not a common occurrence. Could that be due to a holy war?

"You wish to use humans to protect…demons?" I asked, making sure I heard right. Annoyance flashed in those eyes, his thoughts clear as day on the subject. I had never heard any such rumors, then again, our village didn't get much foot traffic.

"Why not ask for the women to be put into military service as well? Why only the children?" It didn't make sense. If he wanted to create human warriors, wouldn't they be just as useful. But I had answered my question before I could even consider it.

He wanted the children to be raised as warriors. The women were already too old. Young children however, were more adaptable. They could be controlled and brainwashed with the right amount of pressure.

"You want them to be like Sango's children. Raised in the art of war." He didn't answer. I was asking too many questions.

"In return, this Sesshomaru will protect everyone under our pact negotiation. They will all be fed three meals a day. They will be offered with methods of travel to decrease delay. They will be provided with shelter for the rest of their lives. None will be mistreated. They will all be offered education in trades that will be suited for them. They will never starve, and will be provided with medical treatment should they require it. This Sesshomaru is only fair."

Indeed, it was fair. A part of me wanted to ask if dental was included. They were basically being offered a worry free life, if you ignored the whole military service thing. Yet he left a very important detail out.

"And what exactly are you going to do with my body and my power." That little smug grin was back, that toothy fang so out of place on that handsome face.

"The question is, what are you willing to do." I felt my whole body flush red. This was a question I wasn't sure I had an answer for. Thinking quickly, I decided if he was giving me the opportunity to bargain rules, that I shouldn't waste it.

"I won't kill people. You can have my powers but only if it is for a good cause. I won't unjustly hurt people because you think it's fun to play with a shiny new toy. I make the final decision of what they are used for." He seemed to expect this and nodded, pleased that he would not have to fight too hard on that one.

"As for my body… it will not be shared. EVER. If you are bargaining for it, it will ONLY be yours. You can not give me to someone else because you are bored or in need of a bargaining chip." his eyes flashed red, the possessiveness in them a dead give away.

He would not be sharing his shiny new toy.

"My body…you can have it 4 days a week." A girl could try right? The red faded from his irises, replaced with golden amusement.

"Six." Were we seriously playing this game?

"Four and a half." He growled, no longer finding this funny.

"Okay five."

"Six priestess." What the hell did he think I was? Was he seriously planning to have sex six days a week? I would be pregnant before the end of the month at that rate. Hell, I'd be pregnant by the end of the first day.

"Five days with one sexual favor of my choice for either of the two remaining days." Apparently whoring yourself was an art all by itself. He actually seemed to be considering that one.

"Five days and two sexual favors of your choice for the remaining days. This Sesshomaru gets to decide when you will provide these favors and…the length of them." I would honestly feel flattered if not for the circumstances.

"I also want sick and vacation days." That was a thing right? At this point he looked exasperated and slightly confused.

"By the gods woman, what the hell are you even talking about." I couldn't stop the smile from blooming on my face. Getting under his skin was becoming my new favorite past time. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I want 5 sick days and 10 days off from your service between each winter." I couldn't help but be thankful for Miroku teaching me how to bargain in the markets. If he were here right now, I was certain he would be proud.

"That is ridiculous." Was he pouting? I certainly hoped so.

"Do you accept? It is only reasonable after all. Even your brother gave me days off from shard hunting." At the mention of Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed. There was always that sibling rivalry, even if they had managed to somewhat get over their differences when Sesshomaru had received Bakusaiga.

"3 sick days and 5 days off. You will earn an extra day for every winter that passes." I huffed. He apparently wanted to play the role of slave driver. For a moment it felt like I was in a negotiating my terms for a normal job. Too bad the only job he was offering was for prostitution.

"I want all my limbs to stay firmly attached. No amputating or maiming the goods, capisce?" The eyebrow was up again, a common occurrence whenever I started my strange future lingo he had slowly become accustomed to.

"This Sesshomaru will not amputate, maim or cause you any undo harm that you do not… agree to." What the hell was that pause for? I tried not to think to hard about it.

"I won't give you my part of the bargain till you finish yours." The thought was comforting. At least I would have a few weeks to psych myself up for my lifetime of bodily servitude.

"No." Or not…

"There is no way in hell I am giving you my well guarded virginity until you finish your side of the bargain. I'm not an idiot Sesshomaru. You can have your cut when you earn it." What, did he think I was seriously just going to hop in the sack because he said so.

Well…maybe if he asked realllllllly nicely. I decided to keep that lecherous thought to myself.

He was in my face so quick I barely had time to reinforce my barrier.

"One sexual favor of this Sesshomaru's choice every night until the women and children are safely delivered. Your virginity will remain…intact until the contract is complete." I'm pretty sure the shock caused by his boldness showed all over my face.

"You seriously can't wait a few weeks?" I squeaked, barely able to comprehend that my timeline just drastically shortened. A cruel smile appeared. He was the devil. He had to be.

"This Sesshomaru can wait a few weeks. He just chooses not to." I think my knees just melted. He didn't have to do this. He didn't NEED to do this. I was human. A dime a dozen. My only redeeming feature was my blue eyes, something that wasn't very common in Japan. He could have anyone he wanted. Yet somehow, he wanted me.

A part of me wondered if none of this had ever happened, would he have ever looked my way. Would he have ever offered for even one night of passion. Right now it was convenient to him because we needed to even out the debt.

"Why?" The question left my lips before I could stop them. A part of me feared his answer. A larger part of me craved it. I had to, no, I NEEDED to know. I doubted he would answer. He looked like he didn't want to. He looked at the moon again, lost in thought. Maybe he didn't know the answer either.

"You have always been Inuyasha's." I waited for the rage to strike me. It was like the tessaiga all over again. I was something Inuyasha cherished and he just wanted to take it away because he could. I should be breathing fire…yet all I felt was put out.

So that was his reason. He wasn't interested in me. Probably didn't even find me attractive. It probably rubbed him the wrong way to even touch me, but if it meant getting back at his little brother, he would do it.

In the end, I was just a shiny new toy after all. A toy his brother never got to play with. At least, not my body anyways. My heart though. That got trampled over years ago. Biting my lip, I let down my barrier, knowing at this point there was no need for it.

"I guess I should be thankful to Inuyasha then." I said, not really knowing why I was opening my mouth but deciding it didn't really matter at this point. Sesshomaru finally turned away from the moon, that damned eyebrow raised again.

"Why would that be?" his voice, which had been so amused for the majority of the night, was now irritated.

"Because you probably would just leave us out here to die if it weren't for him. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be good and pissed off when he finds out." Okay. I'm a little jaded. So sue me.  
The demon lord growled, his eyes taking on that red sheen I was slowly becoming used to seeing. I didn't bother throwing my barrier back up. I didn't have the heart to.

"You should be cursing him instead." He hissed, the barest hint of anger rising in his voice. I just looked away, not really caring anymore about what he thought. All I wanted to do right now was return to the others and lick my wounded pride.

"If he had not foolishly left, this would never have happened. Those humans would have never been able to cause such destruction. Instead he left. Left you, my ward, this village! If I had not received word from Rin that he was no longer protecting the village, I would not have rushed here when I had. You would have been raped, and used as a plaything for those soldiers until the day you died."

I didn't want to cry in front of him. The very idea of it was mortifying…and yet the tears still came.

"It is not Inuyasha's responsibility to keep this village safe. He never made any such promise. The one you entrusted Rin to was me. I was the one who failed! Not him!" I hated myself for getting so worked up. Hated how weak and powerless I felt. Perhaps this was another reason he wanted to use me this way. As a punishment for failing to keep Rin safe until he returned.

His demonic aura flew at me again, and this time, I had no barrier to protect me. I slammed against the bark of a tree, barely registering the pain before he was on me, his clawed hands caging me against my timber wall.

"Do not be foolish. Inuyasha made me a vow that he would keep Rin safe. He is lucky not a hair on her head was harmed or I would be hunting him right now instead of saving your silly village."

"So that's what this is then. This is our punishment. Turn me into your sex slave to prove some kind of point. Do not piss the almighty Lord Sesshomaru off or this is what happens!" I screamed back, finally reaching my breaking point.

For a moment the forest was quiet. My heart, which seemed to be beating an angry rhythm, suddenly felt so loud as the blood pulsed in my ears. I could feel hot tears pricking at my eyes but I stubbornly tried to keep them from falling. I almost jumped in surprised as they were gently rubbed away by his thumb, before clawed fingers tenderly brushed my hair from my face.

"No priestess. This is no punishment. You are not a prize to be taken from my foolish half brother. This is simply a debt. This Sesshomaru asked for your body because he wishes for it. This Sesshomaru will never speak lies."

It was what I wanted to hear, no, NEEDED to hear. Without even thinking about it, my body relaxed and my heart settled once more. He wanted me. For me. That was enough.

"Then I accept your terms." I whispered, knowing that there were probably a million more things I should have asked for, that I probably should double checked with Sango first before agreeing, but at that moment I knew that he would be honorable, and that they wear bearable.

Though his expression didn't change those eyes of his flashed with victory. He had gotten what he wanted. A down payment, a loan, and even interest.

"A written scroll will be produced on the morrow with our signatures agreeing to the terms." I only nodded, knowing that there really wasn't much else to say.

"So … should we shake on it or just head back." I'm not gonna lie, I really enjoyed the look he makes when I use 21st century slang to confuse him.

"This Sesshomaru will not…shake on it as you put. However, there are other things I would like to attend to prior to our return."

And so, my adventures were about to begin…

* * *

I'm not gonna lie, it was really REALLY hard to stop there. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I didn't exactly want Kagome to be overly thrilled to just hop into bed with him, that is just not how she is. She's a cocky spitfire, and a certain demon lord is going to have to learn to tame her or burn trying. Please be sure to FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND **REVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW.**


	4. Loopholes

YAY! 10 reviews! I'm not gonna lie I was seriously stoked, even if the first one was a downer. Please don't tell me your disappointed because I didn't have them hop into bed fast enough (at least thats what i'm assuming you were disappointed about). It seriously discouraged me for a second there. Thankfully everyone else was very encouraging and actually gave me some feed back on how you actually felt about the plot line (you know, the stuff that actually makes this story original.)

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I seriously had to think very hard about how I wanted to pull this off. In the end, the best way is to let my fingers type and just figure out how to make the madness I'm coming up with organized enough to become a masterpiece. Please make sure to read, **follow, favorite, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Loopholes**

I remember back when I first began my journey for the shikon jewel, my biggest fear had nothing to do with the demons that resided in this world. I never worried about when my next meal would be or if we'd ever find the remaining jewel fragments.

No, back then I was never really in charge of defeating demons. Inuyasha and the others usually handled it and I would help from the safety of the sidelines. We never starved because I lived with a group who grew up on the road and were more than capable of feeding a few extra mouths. And the shikon jewel? Patience is a virtue right. I mean, we were bound to finish it eventually.

In the end, nothing in this era scared an entitled millennial like me. Nope, what really terrified me was the 21st century tests and exams. Because in the end, Inuyasha couldn't fight that battle for me. It was all on my own merit.

When I passed my middle school exams by the skin of my teeth, for that brief moment, I was relieved. How I passed I will never know.

At this current point and time however, I would give anything to go back to those simple times. 8th grade algebra had nothing on the current world ending dilemma I had on my hands.

I felt like little red riding hood standing next to the bed of her dear old grandmother. But there was no old lady underneath the sheets. Just a big bad wolf who really wanted to get under my hood.

"Priestess, you will stop this foolishness at once."

Okay, so maybe going with my first instinct to climb up the tree WASN'T my brightest idea. Especially not when I ended up getting stuck in it. But for crying out loud I was in shock. My village was toast, I just sold my soul to the devil, and now he wanted me to do god knows what to get his rocks off.

On second thought, staying up in the tree really sounded like a good idea at the moment.

"Thank you for calling the Higurashi residence. Nobody's home right now but you can leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEP." Was there a loophole in this contract I just swore to? Couldn't I plead mental insanity? I'm seriously not ready!

"This Sesshomaru orders you to get down from this tree at once." I just held onto my lifeline tighter, praying that the extra helping of rice I had earlier wasn't going to break the branch I sat on.

"Make me!" You know that moment when you open your mouth and words come out and you wish you could take them back?

Sesshomaru's face appeared in front of me only a heart beat later.

This was definitely that moment.

Despite the circumstances, those golden orbs of his glittered in amusement, apparently enjoying the chase far more than I could possibly handle.

"You are afraid." he noted, his nose twitching at my scent. Afraid was an understatement. No, I was down right ready to scream for my mama. 21st century knowledge my foot. I didn't have a freaking clue what I was doing and this walking sex god wanted me to jump from A to step Q in the sex manual.

What the hell did I know about sex? The closest I've come to a man's manly parts were to help treat heat rash and what had to be genital warts. Not exactly what you would call a panty gushing experience.

What if he had warts down there? What if … oh my god… what if his penis had fur?! No. I can't do this. I won't. I refuse.

"I'll … I'LL BITE YOU IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER." This is definitely not one of my proudest moments. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to hyperventilate. Okay. Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean, sure Sesshomaru is a dog demon with apparently a very healthy sex drive, but that doesn't mean he had … anything for me to worry about right?

And it's just a sexual favor. It's not like he's gonna bend me over and make me do anal … right? Thinking about it though, he said he wouldn't take my virginity. That wasn't exactly keeping everything else off limits was it?

"This Sesshomaru looks forward to it," the demon lord rumbled, fangs glinting in the moonlight, "but be warned, a demon will have no problem biting back." I struggled to push myself further away, wincing as the bark dug into my thighs and my… sensitive lady parts.

This wasn't exactly the best time to be half naked. Or aroused. Why the hell did I think climbing this tree was a good idea?

"Can't we just start with nibbling and like … I don't know warm up to the good parts," I whimpered, feeling like an idiot.

"If you would stop resisting, you could find out." Well… that was promising. Slowly, I opened one of my eyes and peeked at him under sweaty black bangs. He was now laying on the large branch above me, his silver hair cascading down the tree bark like pools of shining silk.

Curiosity, despite my better judgement, got the best of me, and before I could stop myself, I slowly started scooting myself closer to him.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" Okay, so I might have over did it. Anyone would have been scared right?

"Maybe a little," I muttered, taking control of my body enough to at least stand and face him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, looking completely at ease on the sturdy little branch he had stretched himself out on.

"I'm uh… not exactly sure what to do," I admitted, feeling young and stupid. This wasn't exactly how I imagined this going. Only a raised eyebrow was my reply, causing my face to flush. He didn't have to be such a snarky asshole about it.

"If you would have stayed put for five seconds, you would have heard what to do." his voice was silky, as if we were having a completely normal conversation. I growled at him, not quite sure how to respond to that. Why did he have to look so perfect, even when he was being condescending?

"Okay. You got me. What would my lord and master wish for his loyal, terrified, VIRGIN servant to do." Somehow I don't think I was getting any points with this guilt trip thing I had going on here.

"Hmm… your lord and master wishes for you to join him," he quipped, before a strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me upward as if it were no feat at all. I squeaked, unsure exactly how I felt about being manhandled.

His waist was warm underneath my thighs, cool silken cloth tickled my exposed heated skin. Everything about him felt muscular and powerful.

Taking a tentative sniff of the thick fur my face was now shoved in, I couldn't help but melt a little. He smelled sooo good. Like a rich cologne that must have cost over 100,000 yen. I almost jumped in surprise as large warm hands gripped my bottom, keeping me steady yet at the same time trapping me.

Slowly I looked up at him, taking in the lazy honey gold that returned my gaze. A simmering heat was burning through me, taking away my breath and any sane thought I had left in me. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to mess that hair up. I wanted to make him so crazy with lust that it wiped that stupid smirk off his face.

Those hands gripped me tighter and I pushed into them, sitting up with my hands firmly pressed against his chest, no longer bothering to hide my body from him. A cool breeze chose that moment to blow by, and I tried my hardest not to care what my nipples probably looked like.

My hakama was barely hanging on my waist, the front ripped open thanks to my previous not so pleasant sexual experience from earlier tonight. I shivered as he openly gazed at my body, confident that my body was nothing to be ashamed of, but at the same time, scared of what he would think.

Would human flesh really seduce him? Would my sweaty hair disgust him? Was he going to make the first move? Or should I? I could feel my stomach turning with indecision, knowing that on one hand I wanted this, and on the other, that I was putting myself in a very sensitive position, and that he could make or break me.

"Your lord requests his favor now," he finally whispered, those eyes now firmly meeting mine. I gulped, trying to not think about how dry my mouth suddenly felt or that my fingers were starting to shake. I could only nod at him, my voice no where to be found.

Apparently, words were no longer needed anyways. Instead, he lightly pushed my hips till I was no longer on his firm abdomen. I cautiously wiggled to get a better seat, noticing that there was something much harder than his abs under me now, and it felt… pleasant but strange to sit on.

I tried not to think of how small was not the word I would use to describe his…package, or how my stomach clenched with something indescribable from the sensation.

I took a deep calming breath and opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them and watched as he sat up, keeping his hand on my right hip, the other slowly pulling his haori from my shoulders.

He seemed to be observing me, taking in my reactions. Gently he grabbed a lock of my hair and brought it to his nose. A part of me felt mortified. Once upon a time, my hair would have been silky soft from commercial shampoo and conditioner. Now, I had to make my own which would never match up to anything from the future. Unfortunately, my last bath was yesterday, and today had been rather…rough to say the least.

"Um… I usually smell better. Its been an off day." I muttered, feeling my cheeks flush as my legs cramped with the need to get up and run to the nearest body of water. He only raised his eyebrow at me before his clawed hand grabbed the back of my head before burying his face in my hair.

I held my breath as he took a deep sniff, the hand on my waist pushing me deeper into his hips, a deep grumble vibrating through his chest into mine.

"You say such foolish things priestess. Your scent, it is enticing. If I did not know you so well, I would think you purposely make yourself smell this way to bring out my beast." His words were confusing, but the meaning behind it was clear. He had no problem with my body odor, at least not at the current moment, and that I had bigger problems to attend to.

I decided it was best not to open my mouth, for fear of what exactly would come out of it. My hands, that were currently gripping his undershirt so hard my knuckles looked milky white, flattened out against his chest.

I wiggled my hips, feeling uncomfortable with my legs spread to accommodate his hips. Another rumble echoed between us, this one deeper than the first and I instantly stopped fidgeting, wondering if I had pissed him off.

"If you plan to stay a virgin past tonight, I suggest you stop that," he grumbled before one of his hands touched my now bare back, causing me to jump in surprise. I felt every bit the awkward maiden.

Inuyasha and I had never gotten past a few stolen kisses, yet here I was, practically naked in his brothers lap, about to do whatever the hell he wished for. I pushed down my fear and clawed inside myself for my courage. The time for backing out of this was gone.

I purposely rocked my hips into him, taking in the way his jaw clenched at my brazen move, how gold eyes darkened, and the way that rumbling sensation now seemed to vibrate into my lady parts. I kept my rhythm slow, letting him know I had no plans of stopping and for him to get a move on already.

Hot lips found my neck, gently nipping and sucking, one hand still gripping my hair, the other now encouraging my hips to dig deeper into his. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, enjoying the way his tongue was causing my blood to heat up.

Without thinking, one of my hands found their way into his hair and pulled, the strands so silky they felt like cool water in my grasp. I liked the way his head snapped back, the way those fangs glinted in the moonlight. Pushing myself flush against him I guided his head to me, gently licking one of the sharp points, slightly flinching when it caused a small scratch on my tongue.

I had imagined before what kissing him would be like. That he probably wouldn't care for it. That it was a human thing that demons just didn't do.

As it would seem, I knew nothing about demons, or kissing for that matter, because when his lips found mine, my whole body heated up and his taste had me so hungry I almost forgot who the demon here was.

His tongue did not wait for entrance, he commanded it, and I learned quickly that everything Sesshomaru did was with the expectation of getting what he wanted. And he was very, very good at that.

I loved how his claws ran gently up my spine, how I'd arch into his touch. It was like he was taking control of me without any effort at all. I wanted more of it. NEEDED more of it. Nibbling on his bottom lip, I felt a satisfied sigh escape me.

I didn't realize at first when that hand of his found my breast, but I certainly noticed when he flicked my hard nipple. I almost fell out of the damn tree.

"A little warning next time will you?!" I growled, clenching onto his hair harder than necessary as I scooted deeper into his lap. His chuckle sent shivers up and down my spine, that deep baritone making my blood rush south.

A clawed finger gently pressed against my lips, silencing my protests. I couldn't stop the glare I shot at him, or the wicked need to make him squirm. My tongue swiped out at his finger pad, taking note of the faint taste of flesh, and how his eyes lit up at my action.

Growing bolder, I grabbed his wrist, gently nipping at the base of his finger before taking the flat of my tongue and slowly licking up the long slender appendage. Something under me twitched and I couldn't stop the feral smirk from stretching on my face.

Big, bad doggie had a weakness. I rocked against him, loving how he hissed with need. I had always been a quick learner. And even a pretty virgin priestess like me knew exactly what ideas he had as he watched my tongue. I decided to show him exactly what it could do, taking it slow and gently scraping my teeth against his finger before sucking the side of it, taking care to avoid his claws.

Pressing my free hand against his chest, I could feel his heart racing, loving how hard it beat as I continued to show equal attention to his other fingers, my hips twisting this way and that to get a rise out of him.

Eventually he pulled my head back by my hair, causing me to release his now well lathered fingers.

"You play a dangerous game," he growled, before finding my breast once more. If I thought his fingers felt amazing before, well it wasn't anything close to how good they felt wet. I couldn't stop my back from arching, or the gasp that seemed to pull all the oxygen out of my lungs.

He rubbed the nub in slow circles, before pulling and pinching it. I always knew breasts could be sensitive, some more than others, but never knew exactly what sensitive meant until he bent his knees and raised me up slightly, his lips clamping down on my other breast.

All sane thought was completely gone, sight and sound no longer mattered as I lost myself to the mercy of his tongue and fingers. It shouldn't feel this good. I shouldn't practically cry when he stopped and switched to the other, the brief second feeling like a hundred years.

I could only hold on to his hair, clawing occasionally at his back as he practically bent in half to keep me from bucking off his lap. I lost track of reality, my feet finding leverage against the girth of the tree and begged for him to do more, that I was going crazy, that something inside me was so hot I thought I'd explode if he didn't do something about it.

One of his hands yanked my fingers from his hair, and for a moment I was confused, before realizing where exactly he was leading my hand. I couldn't stop the modest blush from taking over my face as my fingers touched something wet and hot.

I had never exactly been the type to masturbate. Mostly because there was no such thing as privacy to experiment when you lived in the feudal era. Until now, Rin had lived in my hut, and before her, Shippo. The thought of doing something so personal was usually pushed to the side, my needs ignored.

Hesitantly, I looked up at the demon above me, taking in how his golden eyes seemed to see into my soul, his skin practically glowing as his silver hair fell around us.

"I…I don't know what to do," I whispered, feeling stupid and scared. How the hell was I twenty five years old but absolutely lost when it comes to my own body? A part of me expected him to throw his head back and laugh at me. To roll his eyes at my constant interruptions at all the wrong moments.

He did neither. Only dipped his head down and roughly kissed my lips, my body instantly relaxing at the heady smell of him, how his mouth seemed to have all the answers to the universe. How this time I could taste a little of my own flesh on his tongue.

This time I didn't fight his hand, didn't tense as our fingers became wet, only spread my legs wider as I gingerly touched myself, realizing that his claws would be too dangerous near such a delicate spot, and that was why he wanted me to do it.

That or he really is a perverted dog.

As his tongue and teeth started making their way down my neck, I braced my feet harder against the tree and slowly pushed a finger into myself, the feeling strange but not completely unwelcome.

I ignored the stretch of muscle and pushed deeper, coming to a stop when I brushed against what had to be my hymen. I wasn't exactly sure at that point what to do, but in the end didn't have to worry about that as he took over, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to slowly withdraw before pushing back in.

Growing bold, I began twisting my finger, finding the stretching sensation combined with my natural juices enjoyable as his mouth found my breasts again. Soon, he was urging me to add another finger, and soon another. I should have known he was up to something.

Should have known that he was clever and there was a loophole to everything.

How had I not considered that he could manipulate me into breaking my own hymen. I wasn't sure whether to kick him out of the tree or laugh at how he pulled one over on me.

Instead I just grabbed his long silver hair and brought him back to my lips so I could nip angrily at him. I stopped moving my fingers to try to wait out the burn, too scared to pull them out as my vaginal walls clenched painfully around me.

"It will pass," he muttered against my lips, one of his hands running up and down my thigh. I wasn't even sure when he had pulled my hakama up that high. I just tried to focus on him, how his neck smelled spicy with a hint of sweat. I licked at it, enjoying the salty taste, and the way his body seemed to shake at the need it caused.

He was right though. The stinging sensation soon passed, and once more he was urging my fingers to move, then slowly forcing one of my legs to spread wider. I pushed through the tight vaginal muscle, and soon learned that certain finger movements caused a whole new ball game, especially when he started nipping my breasts.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't keep my voice down, that his name was the my new favorite word, and when his hand came back to my core, his thumb pressed something amazing and I couldn't stop the screams.

I never thought I would kneel to a man. I heard plenty of lady talk that sex could feel good with the right partner, but it was completely different experiencing it. I felt like my brain shut down and a part of me that had never known the touch of a man was suddenly craving it.

The idea of doing this every day suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea. Sharp nips to my neck brought me back to reality, and I reluctantly was brought out of my high. He was watching me, that stupid smug smirk on his face instantly pissing me off.

"What?" I muttered, annoyed that he thought he had anything to be proud about.

"Forget about something?" He asked, almost nonchalant as he rolled his hips into mine. Oh…right. This was supposed to be about him. Whoops…

This time, I was the one smirking.

"Sorry. You said only one sexual favor a day. And well, that, my dear Lord of the West, was a sexual favor." He wasn't the only one who could find loopholes after all.

* * *

This is the first smut scene I've written in like 10 years, so please be nice! If not, please tell me what I could have done better. I'm not gonna lie, it took some deep thinking of how I wanted this scene to go. And damn, he must have done some serious acrobatics to do that in a tree.

Doing it on the forest floor just seemed so cliche, and the idea that Kagome would just rip her clothes off and say okay let's go didn't seem to make sense either. Poor Sesshomaru though. Hopefully next chapter he can take care of his growing problem if you know what I mean. If you find time, please make sure to read my other story, Silence of the West!

Please make sure to **follow, favorite, AND REVIEW!**


	5. Traditions

Can I just say, WOW, so many reviews! I read them over and over, hoarding over them like a protective dragon. This chapter shouldn't have been so hard to write, but honestly it was kind of difficult to follow up to the steaminess of the last chapter.

I felt like I was clawing through it, literally had three different pages open with three different scenarios, and realized I was trying to hard to have commentary when this chapter should be more about reflection. Once I set aside what crazy expectations I should have, this flowed so easily. I don't know why every time I write such a great chapter, the next one feels like I'm fighting an uphill battle until I stop, delete everything, and say stop trying so hard!

I personally love how this chapter turned out! **Please read, follow, favorite, review, AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Traditions

The morning after. The day of reckoning. The realization you've done something beyond all redemption. How could I ever look Inuyasha in the eyes ever again?

I tried to shove that thought to the side. It had been years since there had been anything between us. But what about basic respect? I'm sure there was rule about sleeping with your ex-crush's older brother.

But just thinking about what we had done, in that tree, only a few hours ago, had my hips swaying.

Did this make me a bad person? Should I be ashamed? I mean, its not like I have a choice in any of this. I never asked for the village to be destroyed. Didn't even want to be his sex slave or whatever I was. I was just making lemonade out of lemons. Or something like that.

Unfortunately, this lemonade had no sugar, and without it, left a bitter taste in my mouth. Looking around at my village that just yesterday morning had been thriving, I took in the destruction.

Huts were destroyed, some burned to the ground, others nothing but crumbled wood. Our homes were gone. Years of memories, nothing more than a pile of burnt scraps.

Currently, we were scavenging through the wreckage for anything that would be of use to us on our journey.

Sesshomaru had left after ensuring the area was safe for the time being, off to find … well honestly I have no idea. I could only hope whatever it was would be useful. The women had taken Sesshomaru's offer surprisingly well.

None had cried, or screamed from the unfairness of it all. Not one woman begged for better terms, or special privileges. It made me feel… spoiled and ridiculous. These women were just thankful to have an option. To be given safe passage, a home, a possibility of a good life, was more than any of them could hope for given the situation.

Not even Sango had argued at the price tag her children would pay, only nodding in acceptance. Somehow, I had expected her to say she had no need for such an offer. That she would take her children and walk away. After all, she was more than capable of traversing the country side, perhaps even meet up Kohaku and Kirara in the north.

She had done no such thing. She had only smiled softly and thanked Sesshomaru for his kindness, asking if perhaps she could have a hand in the training of the children. He had accepted with barely a word.

Standing outside the medical hut, the place I had called home for the last eight years, I tried to wrap my head around it. My whole life was in pieces all over again. This time, there would be no shikon jewel to chase. No evil half demon to destroy. No Inuyasha to the rescue.

Had I taken it for granted? This little life of mine I had built. I didn't even own the clothes I currently wore. Even my body was no longer mine. My powers now a weapon that I only had a slight say in. I had hammered the nail in my coffin without batting an eyelash.

Digging my nails into my palm, I held in my anger, my need to let my power roar at the sky. Once more I was a victim of fates game. What my part would entail, I wasn't sure, but I wouldn't let it break me. I had traveled through time, at fifteen years old I had traveled japan in nothing but a school girl outfit and a bow I didn't even know how to use. I had helped in the destruction of Naraku.

I was the maker of my own fate, I made my own choices, and not even Sesshomaru could take that from me. There would be compromises, there would be things I'd have to do that I would not be proud of, but that will be my choice, and mine alone.

Taking a deep breath, I felt for the spiritual powers inside of me, letting it fill my stomach until the ball of anger that had been growing like a parasite was slowly burned away, leaving only the sweetness of my energy behind.

Smiling slightly, I once more looked at the hut in front of me, before walking away. My previous journey, I had been spoiled with contraptions of the future to aid our journey, this time, I would have no such luxury.

The streets were filled with death. Dead bodies everywhere you looked. Sighing sadly, I said a prayer for them, knowing Sesshomaru would never give us the time to bury our dead, nor the soldiers that had caused them.

It didn't sit right with me, but with only a handful of women and children, we had no hopes of burying all of them, or even setting up a burning pyre. I would make sure we could have a group prayer before leaving, begging forgiveness and hoping that the spirits would find peace in their untimely death.

I found Rin helping Chiori, who was now about 30 weeks pregnant, her two year old girl Kaori clinging to her mother. Her husband was with Miroku in the war. I could only hope they would find us in the West. I tried not to think of how Chiori would make this journey. Her pregnancy hadn't been easy, and I could only imagine how this stress could be affecting the baby.

There were no hospitals in these hard times. No OB/GYN to go too. Medicine was primitive. Most of the time, it came down to luck and circumstances. Knowledge was power, and in this small village, hard to come by.

"I found this for you, try it on," Sango said, nudging me gently from my thoughts. Blinking at her, I looked at the bundle she held. The light green kimono with white swirls, and bright yellow green obi and green cord were a familiar sight. I bit my lip as I thought of its owner. I had not seen Yuri in our group. She had been quite gifted in sewing, and roughly the same age and height as me.

She would always bring her stubborn husband to my hut, practically on deaths door, as he would never come to my hut for a cold until his lungs were filled with fluid and his breaths coming out in sharp gasps. She would threaten to follow him to the grave and kill him herself if he left her a penniless widow.

I gulped back the tears, the sharp feeling of loss too painful to bare. Another friend lost. She had been trying for years to get pregnant, trying every remedy that was known, taking every superstition to heart to no avail.

I shook my head, not having the heart to wear something of the dead. Instead, I wrapped Sesshomaru's haori tighter around me, trying to take comfort in the warm cloth and familiar scent.

"Kagome, you need clothes. The women need someone to look up to. They need you to be their leader. You can't do that looking like… well…" Sango trailed off, her meaning clear. I narrowed my eyes at her, that familiar anger burning quick and sharp.

"Looking like a demon's whore?" I hissed, barely able to keep my voice down. Sango didn't look away, her chocolate brown eyes steady as she looked back at me. My shoulders slumped, and I took another big breath. Real mature Kagome. Lash out at your best friend for pointing out the obvious.

Biting my lip for a moment, I averted my gaze, feeling the shame burn my cheeks.

"You know I don't see you that way. You are the reason Sesshomaru is doing this. We are all thankful for that. But as your best friend, I really want to give him a good punch in the face for not being more of a gentleman about it. You know though… that I'm cheering for you though right?" I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face, or the unladylike snort I made.

"Miroku has made you into a pervert," I joked as I shyly looked back at her, my gaze apologetic for my previous sharp words. Her hand, calloused from years of demon slaying and child rearing, gripped mine easily.

We might not be sisters in blood, but no one understood us better than each other.

"You have no idea," she teased, before pushing the bundle of clothes into my arms. This time I accepted it, and softly I said a prayer for its previous owner, praying for her safe passage and apologizing for taking her clothes without permission.

There were no huts to change into, no private spot from prying eyes. Instead I simply hung Sesshomaru's haori on a piece of wood, and stepped out of my shredded hakama. When was the last time I wore a kimono?

Surprisingly, the answer was blurry. Even during festivals, I usually wore my priestess garbs. Is this what Kikyo had meant when she had said her only wish was to live the life of an ordinary woman?

Such a life suddenly felt terrifying as I put on the green cloth.

It almost felt as if my identity was taken from me. Once upon a time, my school uniform had been my shield. Sure it had seemed improper to those of this era, but it spoke of my home, stated in blaring neon lights that I was not from this time, only a temporary trespasser.

When the well had sealed itself, and this became my permanent home, I had donned the white haori and red hakama with the pride of knowing that I was a priestess, I belonged and was needed, despite not being from this era.

Now, I suddenly felt as if I was none of those things anymore. As Sango helped me tie the obi, I suddenly felt like a stranger, unsure where I fit in anymore. Would I even recognize myself should I see my reflection in the river? Would I want to?

Looking at Sesshomaru's haori, I was suddenly unsure of what to do with it. Wear it? Sling it over my shoulder? Sango made the choice for me, picking up the heavy silk and wrapping it over my shoulders, the sleeves blowing regally in the wind.

"Chin up, back straight," she commanded as she pulled my hair out from under the cloth. Suddenly, she was combing it, and it was then I realized she had meant what she said.

The women needed a leader, someone they looked up to, and that person was me.

When we walked out of this village, with nothing but the clothes on our back and what was left of our dignity, it would not be Sesshomaru they voiced their concerns to, it would be me. I could not walk out of this village looking like a well used whore. I needed to look like the woman who bartered with a demon to give them a future worth living.

Taking a deep breath, I straightened my back, squared my shoulders, and lifted my chin. I had no idea what the future would bring, how decisions I had made would affect us, but I will put my best foot forward.

I'm not that fifteen year old girl anymore. I am a woman, an accomplished priestess, the master of my own fate, no matter what the slip of paper I signed this morning says. We would get through this.

With that thought, Sango and I joined Rin in helping Chiori take a much needed rest as we continue to scavenge for any food or items that would be of use on this journey. We were able to uncover a large wooden cart. Unfortunately, all our horses were no where to be found.

The older children were currently sneaking into disheveled homes, using their small bodies to stock up on clothes and cooking ware to take with us. Babies and toddlers were kept in a makeshift nursery, watched over diligently by two of the women as the rest of us continued our scavenging.

The results weren't promising but they were something. Weapons and cooking supplies were our biggest most important finds. I made a point to have everyone gather as much clothes as possible, so if needed, we could turn them into bandages or bags for travel, use them incase the weather becomes too cold, or possibly sell them in the case we needed food.

A few small bags of rice were uncovered, jars of preserved food a welcome find. By the time Sesshomaru returned, our bounty was evenly divided among us. His demonic energy called to me miles away, and suddenly I was thrown back into our routine.

He would always call to me in such a way over the years. At first he had never bothered, just showing up out of the blue with a crying little girl clinging to his hakama begging him not to leave her. That she would be good and didn't need humans. That she only needed her lord.

It had been heart wrenching, and without a thought I had sat on my knees and opened my arms wide, calling out to the child in greeting. His usually expressionless face had the glimmer of sadness. This must be what parents felt like dropping their kids off at school that first day, I had thought.

Despite her sorrow, Rin had looked up at me, big brown eyes swimming in her tears, and like a rocket she bolted into my arms, squealing in greeting. I remember Inuyasha's clawed hand gripping my shoulder in reassurance as I cuddled the sobbing girl in my arms.

How him and Sesshomaru had left to talk "man to man". How the western lord had looked at Rin one last time, before disappearing. When he had returned the following spring, I remember just barely sensing him in the distance before informing Rin.

She had run to the village entrance, practically dancing on the balls of her feet as she awaited his arrival. When she had told him that I sensed his arrival, he had stared at me for a moment, eyebrow raised, before gifting Rin with a beautiful bouquet of lilies.

After that, it was like his aura became as obvious as rays of sunshine when he would arrive. It didn't matter whether he was dropping Rin off or picking her up, I always knew before even Inuyasha did that his brother was on his way with precious cargo. Did he know how excited it would make me?

Perhaps he enjoyed that now I was the one practically dancing on the balls of my feet at the village entrance. There was not a doubt in my mind that he did it on purpose. It became our secret ritual for years.

Kaede had never commented on it during her remaining years, only giving me that small knowing smile when I'd bolt out of my training to go greet them.

Now, as I stood at what had once been the entrance of our village, Rin eagerly by my side, there was a nervousness I had never experienced before. We hadn't spoke much after meeting up with everyone. The little trick I had pulled in the tree wasn't exactly forgotten either.

Was he angry about that? He had only seemed exasperated at the time. Would he make a big show of my position in this deal we had struck? Or would he ignore me in favor of starting our journey? Where exactly did I stand in all this?

The questions only seemed to make a tighter knot in my stomach, but still I stood proudly, the women gathering behind me, silencing their tots in expectation of their Lord's arrival.

The first thing I noticed was that he arrived by his misted red cloud, that silver hair swirling with the wind. His armor gleamed in the sunlight, causing me to wonder if it felt uncomfortable without his haori. Without thought, I rubbed the edge of the cloth, enjoying the texture and feeling slightly sad at the idea of parting with it.

When he landed in front of us, it became obvious what he had brought. Six eager horses pawed at the earth, two wagons filled with what looked like jugs of water and salted meats. It looked like we would definitely be able to take the extra wagon we had found.

Ah-Un had also made his appearance, easily fitting in with the horses and eating anything that looked remotely edible.

But despite all that grandeur, there was only one thing I could focus on. The beautiful bouquet Sesshomaru held in his hand, his ever present offering to Rin that we had both grown to expect. Without delay, she ran to him, laughing at a joke that was never spoken aloud.

With the gentlest of movements, he handed them to her, the pinks and blues of the big petals almost as beautiful as the girl now holding them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You didn't have to get Rin flowers." She giggled, clearly pleased at his gesture.

She had lost everything the night before. Our hut had been ravaged thoroughly, every priceless kimono and comb taken. Thankfully most of her clothing she had recently outgrown, so the loss hadn't hit her too hard, but she had been mature about it. Material things were just that. She could get more.

I couldn't stop the smile from lifting on my face, loving how Rin practically lit up the day with her joy. It was a tradition he had not forgotten, even when he had been busy procuring all the goods we would need for travel.

Rin always came first. It was practically written in stone somewhere, and somehow, it warmed my heart to see her so loved. I could only hope to have someone treat me so preciously.

Standing at full height, he waved Ah-Un over, the hunkering beast snorting at the disruption of his meal, but a heated glare had the dragon moving with haste. Sesshomaru stood before me, and I could only stand there dumbfounded when he opened one of the pouches on Ah-Un's saddle, revealing jars and jars of…herbs.

For a moment, I wasn't sure what to do. He had remembered me too. He had probably spent weeks collecting those, as I could tell quite a few were already out of season and had been well harvested.

With wide eyes, I looked back at him, my knees practically melting. Before, I would always graciously accept them with happy exclamations of praise, practically skipping away with my treasures. This time though, with everything that happened, I couldn't stop decide whether to cry or to hug him.

Was hugging even allowed? I wasn't entirely sure. Biting my lip, I raised my incredulous wide blue eyes at him, not sure what to do. He stood there silently, staring at me with those piercing gold eyes, gaging my reaction.

God you are no help at all! I wanted to scream at him. What was I suppose to do with this feeling? It was like the butterflies were working on overtime in my ribcage.

"Do you accept?" He finally asked, his voice suddenly seeming…unsure? Hadn't I always accepted his gifts? Was my reaction truly so strange that even he was questioning it? I could hear the fevered whispers behind me. Women giggling and awing at how sweet their Lord was.

Narrowing my eyes, I straightened my posture, before walking toward him, grabbing his hand, and then pulling him off to the treeline.

When we were away from prying eyes and feminine whispers, I finally turned to look at him.

"You did not like the herbs?" Despite his cool tone, I could hear his confusion. He had expected his usual praise and had not received it. I couldn't help but smirk, enjoying for once being in the position of power.

"Oh I liked them. I liked them very VERY much," I whispered, before pushing myself flush against him, my fingers wrapping around his neck as I stood on my tiptoes and roughly pulled him to my lips.

His hands were on me in an instant, hot passionate lips eagerly meeting mine, nipping playfully as his palms grabbed my round bottom and pulled me closer, clearly enjoying the unexpected affection I was showing him.

I was a mess for him. Obsessing over his taste, the way his hair felt in my hands, how his aura practically pulsed with pleasure. It hadn't really occurred to me that he could reject this. Could throw my affection in my face. Still, my body relaxed in his arms, happy that we could have this moment.

He didn't have to bring those herbs. Didn't need to give me anything. I was his property, I signed his contract this morning as proof. Before, the herbs were brought as a request of a 12 year old girl. Yet still, he had brought me gifts that he knew I would cherish, had treated me just as precious as his young ward.

It made me want to rip his clothes off and … **Down girl!** Sighing gently, I relaxed even further into him, taking a moment to catch my breath. Looking at him proved to be a mistake however, as the moment I looked into his eyes, all the oxygen in me had ceased to exist.

Golden orbs swirled with satisfaction and lust. He looked so pleased in fact, you would have thought he was the cat who got the cream. I had put that look on his face. Me! It was a thrilling thought.

Suddenly he was nuzzling my neck, right where my ear met thin flesh, a low grumbled hum sending shivers of desire through me.

"This reaction, this Sesshomaru likes it," he murmured, sharp fangs brushing against the tender flesh of my ear lobe. I could only nod, my voice long since gone. I tried to ignore the brush of his armor, irritated that it was keeping me from feeling the heat of his body.

"We will continue this…later," his promise made my thighs clench, and suddenly I wished I had underwear on, as it was starting to feel a little…wet down there. Instead of stepping back as I expected him to, he kneeled in front of me, the only warning he gave was the massaging grab of my ass before suddenly pushing me forward.

"Eh … uh.. what!" I squeaked, my cheeks suddenly on fire as I realized his face…was in my crotch. For a moment I just stood there, my hands in the air, unsure what exactly to do. I became even more mortified when he made a loud sniff, and had to fight down the burning need to give him a solid punch to the head.

"If you call this a sexual favor, I will kill you," he muttered, one of his hands straying up my leg before exposing my thigh to eager lips. The uncontrollable need to laugh flew through me, and before I could stop it, I was roaring with laughter, unsure if it was because the area he was sucking on was ticklish, or if it was because he was still sore from my victory last night.

A sharp nip choked my humor, but before I could give him a good scolding, he was already walking away. For a long moment, I just stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. Glancing down, I couldn't stop the gasp at seeing the dark purple hickey on my thigh.

"You bit me!" I yelled, still trying to wrap my head around it. When he turned to face me, his glittering eyes narrowed, that smirk positively devilish.

"Indeed. A hazard that comes with the job I am afraid," his fangs flashed at his humor, and with that, he continued on his way, his mokomoko practically swaying in lazy delight.

That…THAT DOG! Frantically, I moved the kimono fabric to properly cover my nether regions, my face practically exploding from the heat.

Narrowing my eyes, I huffed angrily.

"Just you wait Mr. Almighty Lord of the West! I'll have you begging me for release!" A barking laugh filled the forest at my threat. The nerve of him! I will make him regret messing with Kagome Higurashi, if it was the last thing I do!

* * *

I have got to say, I am getting quite clever at this cock blocking thing I've got going on here! Like I said earlier, my previous ideas for this chapter just wasn't flowing, I literally tried all week with three different versions when voila, this appeared.

Surprisingly, I had my brain blast while talking to my boyfriend. Literally stopped everything I was doing to write this. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but with my writers block, and my cat Artemis on deaths door (he unfortunately has been diagnosed with FIP and I don't think he'll make it passed christmas) its been really hard to focus.

Please take note dear past, present, and future followers, I cherish your reviews (literally I read and count them as if they are promo cards) and really look forward to them. I love hearing your opinions, the good and the bad, please don't be afraid to give ideas of your own! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!


	6. Foresight

Thank you everyone for the well wishes! Unfortunately, Artemis passed away the day after Christmas. It was peaceful and in my arms the way I had wanted it. There has been lots of tears and sad days, but I'm getting through it. My boyfriend apparently decided having a sad girlfriend was too painful, and so we have a new kitten. He is a siamese just like Artemis, with pretty pale blue eyes and lynx point markings. We still haven't decided a name yet. I have loved everyone's reviews and comments, they have helped a lot and I couldn't wait to write this next chapter. Despite my heartbreak, this chapter flowed easily and it was actually really hard to not keep going! Please read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Foresight**

Leaving the village was bittersweet. How many years had I wished to go on a journey? To expand my knowledge and be free? Yet as we started our journey through Inuyasha's forest towards the west, I couldn't help but wish this was different.

I never wanted to leave this way. Didn't want it to feel so final. As we passed the sacred tree and the bone eaters well, memories of my past came up without permission.

They were my final pieces from home. How many times had I cried at the base of this tree, missing the comfort of my mother? Wondering if grandpa still told his silly stories, or if time had come for him too. Was Sota all grown up now? Married? Did he ever go to college?

Somewhere, deep inside, I had always thought one day I would go back and see for myself.

Sesshomaru walked on, seemingly unaware that I had faltered in front of the old well, my hands gently touching the wood as if trying to memorize the face of an old friend.

Once upon a time, on my fifteenth birthday, I fell through this well, from modern day Tokyo into the feudal era. I met a half demon, who eventually became my best friend, my first love. I also made many more friends and enemies. I experienced heart breaks and pain.

I fought in battles that some would say we had no chance in winning. I even met Sesshomaru, who at the time terrified me. Now, ten years later, I was…what? His love slave? Yet the way he held me earlier, how he had laughed and dare I say joked? If I walked passed this well, if I followed him to wherever he led me, was there only pain in my future? Or was there more…

A gentle hand grabbed mine, and looking over at Rin, who smiled, I couldn't stop a small smile in return.

Could a man, who had raised such an amazing young woman, ever truly hurt me? I remember when Rin had begged him all those years ago to teach her how to fight. Despite her being decent at archery, she didn't have the patience for it, and preferred learning something more up close and personal.

The first time they had used real daggers, Rin had sliced her forearm rather deeply. Sesshomaru had rushed her to my hut, dropped her in my arms and demanded I heal her that instant. He didn't leave her side till she was completely patched up, no matter how many times we both told him she would be fine.

After that, he refused to train her, deciding that she was too delicate, and needed to just continue studying in the ways of a traditional priestess.

Apparently he forgot her teacher was me, and I was anything but traditional.

"You can't hide her from the world Sesshomaru. One of these days, she is gonna be all grown up and out in that big bad world all by herself. Holy powers can not protect Rin from everything. A bow and arrow can only do so much. You know this." I had admonished. He had been stubborn, and perhaps the only reason he hadn't left my hut that night was because he had gotten his claws on a cup of my chamomile tea.

"A woman does not need to know how to use a dagger." I rolled my eyes, already knowing what he had implied.

"And what exactly does a woman need to know? How to marry? How to have strong sons that will one day be strong warriors. Is that how you see her? Just a useless thing for a man to use and leave in his bed?"

Those golden eyes burned angrily at me, and with more patience than I could ever give anyone credit for, he put down the fragile teacup, as if to protect it from his rage.

"That is not what this Sesshomaru said." he hissed, eyes narrowing. Never one to back down from a challenge, I sat straight, crossed my arms, and glared.

"That was what you had implied. Sesshomaru, she wants to learn from you. Do you know why?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm despite my rising ire. Only a raised eyebrow answered my question, further irritating me.

"Because you are the best. No one in this whole world could teach her like you can. If you train her, she will 100% be capable of protecting herself. That is bigger than any guarantee I can make. Do you know how many times my holy powers have failed me? A LOT! I've been kidnapped, almost raped, almost killed on several occasions. You know why? Because I have NO CLUE how to protect myself if I don't have my arrows. Do you understand?"

For a moment he looked shocked, an expression that I rarely if ever saw. Then, his expression became thoughtful as he picked up his cup and took a quiet sip of his tea.

This man! I thought, ready to chew him out for his continued silence, instead lifting my own cup to my face and taking a gentle sniff of the calming sent.

"You think Rin… would not encounter those situations if I taught her weaponry." I hid my victorious smile behind my cup, knowing without a doubt Rin was eavesdropping outside, and was probably leaning on the balls of her feet with anticipation. I swooped in for the win.

"I think Rin would be more prepared, if given the right instruction." I batted my eyelashes for good measure, glad that he was no longer angry. For a moment he nodded, obviously taking this into deep consideration.

"What about you." For a moment I just stared, confused.

"What about me?" Was I missing something here?

"Priestess, did you not just go on a long tirade of your misgivings of not being taught in the arts of war?" I still stared, trying to figure out where exactly he was getting at. He only gave me an exasperated look, clearly bored with my lack of intelligence on the subject.

"I think if you put a sharp pointy thing in my hand, I am more likely to kill myself with it than do any actual harm to someone else." I couldn't stop the embarrassed blush from creeping up my cheeks. He didn't even bother to hide his condescending smirk.

"And you believe Rin would be more suited towards it? Why?" The amusement in his question spoke more of wishing to hear me humiliate myself than from any curiosity concerning his ward. Jerk.

"Rin isn't like me. She is bold, and smart, and not afraid to get in the middle of a fight if she thinks she has a fighting chance." Once again that cursed eyebrow was up. I was ready to throw my tea cup at him.

"I believe Rin gets those traits from you. You have more fire than you give yourself credit for." Was that…a compliment? Was he saying that… that I'm intelligent…that I'm brave?

It had been a long time since I had received a compliment from a man that had nothing to do with my skills as a priestess. Men didn't want women with a feisty personality. They wanted a woman who followed orders.

"You…think I'm brave?" I asked, feeling strange for asking him, my eyes staring into my half empty cup, too nervous to look at him.

"Woman… you are the most foolishly brave being I have ever met." I rolled my eyes. I should have known that fishing for compliments would get me no where.

"Hand to hand combat." Eh? What did he just say? My incredulous stare must have spoke volumes, for he made the biggest sigh I had ever seen from him.

"You spoke of being afraid to hold a dagger. Hand to hand combat is safer, and can be more effective if used correctly." Hence the correctly part. Me? Kagome? Giving out a can of whoop ass on someone? Karate girl? Now that was an adorable thought.

"You honestly think my 115 pounds of womanly disposition is gonna go Bruce Lee on people? Who do you think I'm gonna terrify? A kitten?" For a moment his head tilted to the side, no doubt wondering who this Bruce Lee person was.

"I fear I do not know this … Bruce Lee… nor this womanly disposition you speak of." I threw my teacup at him, about to tell him exactly where he could shove his comments, when he caught the cup and gently set it down, not a hair out of place.

"You do not necessarily need to be strong for hand to hand combat. Even a pup can take on a much stronger and bigger opponent, if he uses his size to his advantage." Figures the only way to get this man chatty was to talk about what the best way to beat someone up was. No wonder him and Inuyasha were related.

"Well I am no pup. I'm a human woman, with a very frail bone structure thank you!" Why did his eyes have to look so damn mesmerizing when they glittered like that? It just wasn't fair.

"If you wish for Rin to learn how to use a dagger, then you must learn hand to hand."

I could only gape as Rin came in, barreling into me screaming thank you's and I owe you's. If I hadn't known any better, I would think that whole scenario was planned, as I had no heart to turn down his offer when Rin made those big expectant eyes.

Who could have known that one of the techniques he had taught me all those years ago would save me from the man who had almost raped me yesterday. Looking up from where I stood by the wooden well, I saw Sesshomaru standing ahead, his eyes looking at me, clearing wondering why I had stopped.

He had. He had known I would need it. That one day, when him and Inuyasha would not be there to protect me, that I would be ready. Just as I had known Rin would need to learn how to use those daggers someday.

Gently I squeezed Rin's hand, looking at her and taking her in. She was almost as tall as me now with her heart shaped face and long beautiful dark hair. Her eyes were a golden brown, though still beaming with mischievous intentions.

I had never enforced the traditional priestess get up on her. After all, she adored the kimonos Sesshomaru had gifted her with on occasion. Her kimono was white with purple stripes, playful pink butterflies a perfect theme for her. I never had the heart to take that from her.

When did she get so big? When did she become so beautiful? Suddenly I realized, Sesshomaru was not the only one who had raised her. I had too. All major decisions in her life these past 8 years, had been discussed between him and I.

How many arguments had we gotten into when she reached that age of teenage angst? How many cups of sake did we drink when Rin admitted she wanted to stay with me when she turned 15, instead of traveling the summer months with him? He had been so heart broken…

Every fall I would wait for them to arrive. When Shippo had left, my nest had become so empty and I would practically foam at the bit for Rin to be returned to me. Every spring I dreaded, knowing I would see neither of them till the leaves fell from the trees.

So many memories. Another hand gripped mine, and as I looked to my other side, seeing Sango and her smiling brood, I couldn't help but feel a little emotional. I had been there when she first met Miroku. Had watched the two of them fall in love. Had assisted for every birth. Had been there when her youngest left this earth.

This place held so many memories. It was home. It was the place we always returned to, the place that held all our laughter and tears. And now… it was gone. There was no returning. I would never walk through those gates again. Never cry under the strong branches of the god tree. Never jump in the well to a time far far away.

With a deep breath, I walked. I put one foot in front of the other. For the first time, in over eight years, I walked to an unknown destination, not knowing what the future held, but knowing it would be different than yesterday. I didn't look back this time.

Instead, I looked forward. I looked at Sesshomaru, who spun on his heel and continued his track onward, I stared at the woman and children by my side. Fuuko, the blacksmith's child, walked in front of me quietly, seemingly taking in the colors of the forest, of every flower and tree.

Most of the women and children here had never left this village, and suddenly, I realized I could understand them better than I had realized. There was no longer this line between us, that I was the strange woman from the future nor they strangers of a foreign past. Nor was I just a priestess and they villagers. We had all lost a home, friends, family. We would get through this together.

With that thought, I smiled a true smile for the first time in days.

We had decided that anyone pregnant or injured would ride in the spare wagon, along with any tots that were not quite old enough to walk. If you needed a break, get in the wagon was pretty much the philosophy we were going with, as Sesshomaru would most likely be a slave driver when it came to getting towards our destination.

Unfortunately, the horses could only carry so many, so we would have to ration our breaks out accordingly.

It came to no one's surprise other than maybe Sesshomaru, that the children were fighting over a chance to ride on Ah-Un. The dragon had given more than his fair share of horsey rides over the years, unbeknownst of his demon lord. During Rin's early years, Sesshomaru would leave the dragon steed in her care, so she would not feel completely alone.

There was not a doubt in my mind he had brought Ah-Un with the intention of having her ride him. I couldn't help but snicker at his lack of foresight.

As a shadow passed above us, my arrow was drawn and flying before I could even blink. A large goose fell to the ground, causing several woman to jump back incredulously. Without much thought, I pulled my arrow out, wiped the blood off, and placed it back in my quiver, before throwing my hunt into the wagon to work on later.

It took me a moment to realize that everyone was just staring at me.

"What?" I questioned, feeling awkward at the attention. Without meaning to, I looked at Sesshomaru, that eyebrow of his raised as he stood there, also staring at me. Blushing, I turned away, deciding that I had no need to explain that I usually hunted my own dinner, and had done so on reflex.

"Lady Kagome… could you, if you have time later, show me how you did that?" Rika stood there nervously, her six month old snuggly secured to her back. She usually helped her husband with the animals, and was particularly gifted in sheering sheep and making clothing from the wool. If there was one woman good with her hands in this troop, it was her.

"Of course! How is Toshi doing?" I asked, realizing I had assisted in his delivery all those months ago. Come to think of it, every child here was most likely one I had assisted with. Soon, other women were joining in on our conversation, some also to request assistance in archery, others questioning the herbs Rin and I would grab as we walked.

Before we noticed, the sun began to start its decent, and we had found ourselves in a large clearing with a river to bathe in.

The thought of dipping my aching feet and tired muscles in that water practically made me convulse with delight, but unfortunately there was still plenty to do, like building a fire, getting the children fed, and so on.

With a sigh, I went to do just that, when a hand stopped me.

Looking behind me, I noticed Sango giving me a devious look. "Your humble Lord is requesting your presence," was all she said as she pointed at the river and the darkened forest that outlined it.

I couldn't stop the hot flush that burned my face, knowing exactly what she was insinuating with that lecherous look she was giving me. For a moment, I just stood there, unsure what to do.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Sesshomaru was still sore from last night. And I had added fuel to the fire this morning…

"Everything okay?" Sango's worried tone instantly erased all her teasing, genuine concern for her friend taking the forefront.

"Umm…yeah…peachy." If by walking to my doom could be compared to a fruit.

"Talk," her demand was obvious, and with her arms crossed and her serious gaze, I knew I wasn't fooling her for a moment. Looking around, before nervously looking at my feet, I tried to mentally prepare what to say, feeling like a child about to ask her mom a seriously embarrassing question.

"He…I…We…"

"With words," despite her serious tone, her face had softened, and those eyes were twinkling with barely contained delight. She was seriously enjoying this. Traitor.

"What if he doesn't like me! Or if I mess up! Or if he does something I don't like…" Earlier, it felt natural to kiss him. I decided I wanted to do it. So I did. But what waited for me out in that forest was unknown. Scary. It was like walking into battle with no weapons.

"Kagome. How long have you known Sesshomaru?" and thus began the motherly advice.

"10 years…ish," I muttered, already knowing where this was going.

"Has Sesshomaru EVER tried to hurt you," as I opened my mouth, she finished, "other than that time he tried to kill you," with a snap my teeth clicked closed and I pouted, irritated she had stolen my punch line.

"No…" I guess this was what friends were for.

"If he didn't like you, do you honestly think for one second he would WANT to sleep with you. That he would have even bothered with this whole debt business." I shook my head, no longer having the will power to answer.

Gently she grabbed my hands, squeezing them fondly.

"Its okay if you mess up. Everyone has a first time, and believe me, Miroku and I had some learning to do when we finally… so don't be afraid. If you don't like something, say it. Sesshomaru is an honorable man…demon. He cherishes you more than you think." Ending her pep talk, she let go of my hands and began pushing me to the direction of the river.

"So go get em' tiger," she joked, her job officially done. Giggling, I smiled before gathering my courage. With confident strides, I made my way to the rushing water. You got this Kagome. Nothing to worry about. You're gonna rock his socks. Does he even wear socks?

Needless to say, once I made it to the stream, I was officially freaking out. Sango's pep talk was suddenly garbled words in my mind, and I was ten seconds away from turning back and running with my tail between my legs.

"You're late." his rich baritone seemed to fill the forest as I stood there for a moment, my mind completely going blank.

"I didn't realize…we had…an appointment…" I retorted, my mind still trying to break away from the scene I was taking in.

Sesshomaru…wasn't wearing clothes. They were all gone. Where did they go? Was the water cold? Was that a smart decision? I heard that men… never mind. Don't go there. Officially need to stop thinking about what his…ack STOP!

He turned to look at me, his expression a mixture between irritated and amused. Suddenly the crescent moon on his forehead looked very blue, and his stripes darker than usual with the contrast of his wet hair.

Oh my god he's naked…and wet! I'm pretty sure my oxygen had pretty much vacated the premises. Why had I been so reluctant to come again?

"It is rude to stare," my attention snapped back to his face, taking in the ways his lips formed that smug smirk. If I wasn't so aroused I'd… uh… what…

Apparently I had the attention span of gnat. That or all the blood in my head had officially flowed south. Because watching Sesshomaru stand up quite possibly just made my year. Hell it had just made my whole life worth living. I couldn't help but wonder if I could make him sit back down, just to get back up again.

"Are you getting undressed, or do you require…assistance?" His tone was clear. Take your clothes off or I'll do it for you. For a foolish moment, I forgot what I was wearing, and started to reach for my front where my hakama ties usually were.

Right…kimono. Different spot.

Blushing like an idiot, I turned around, suddenly feeling too stupid to face him. This was dumb. The whole thing was stupid. There was no way in hell I was getting in there with him. I could barely form full sentences in my head, let alone figure out how to take my clothes off. God just smite me now, I'm not ready!

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't hear the sounds of splashing water, or even notice him until my kimono suddenly hung loosely on me, the obi falling soundlessly to the ground. A part of me knew I should pick it up, that it would get dirty on the ground, but as the rest of my clothes joined it, soon it became the last thing on my mind.

Wet hands grabbed my hips and pulled me backward, his warm wet chest firm and strong. As I awkwardly tried to find my balance, I noticed something else very firm and…wet. Well that answers the cold water question…

As I tried to get my brain back on track, a clawed hand slowly caressed down my leg before grabbing my calf to bring it up and pull my sock and sandal off. My other sock soon followed her sister in the grass, before that warm hand gently grabbed mine, before tugging me back into the water.

He didn't bother turning me to face him, just quietly guiding me backwards until the water came up to our waists.

"You are scared," he accused, finally letting me go and allowing me a little space. I couldn't help but nod, before taking a deep breath. The water wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, but it wasn't exactly warm either.

"Is this too much?" Slowly I turned my head to face him, my body still pointed away. I thought about his question. Was this too much? The fact that he had asked, that he was willing to let me set the pace, made me relax despite my hesitance.

No. This wasn't too much. I could do this. With a shy smile I shook my head, before finally turning towards him, allowing my arms to slowly relax at my sides, no longer covered from his sight.

Too nervous to look him in the eye, I dipped down into the water and swam to him, enjoying how free my body felt if only for a moment. I couldn't stop the squeak from escaping when he grabbed me and pulled me back against his chest.

"You were so… willful this afternoon. Now you are shy? Will this become a common occurrence? Does this Sesshomaru need to…build your confidence," his voice was husky against my ear, his breath against my wet skin causing the little hairs on my neck to raise up.

"Um well…you had clothes on then," I muttered, knowing it would take hours to take the heat out of my cheeks. His chuckle sent shivers down my spine. It was a sound I was hearing more of lately, and learning to crave.

"So my priestess is a vixen when my clothes are on, but get them off and you are a helpless buckling pup," He rumbled, his amusement more than obvious. I couldn't help but like the way he had called me his. It was … new, but I liked it.

"Don't get used to it. I'm a quick learner," I teased, finally looking up, only to get lost in his eyes. Liquid gold stared back, and with the setting sun, all sorts of colors shined into his silver hair, causing a beautiful contrast with his face.

I was done for. Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

I'm not gonna lie, I think this chapter is my new favorite. I laughed my butt off as I was writing it, so I hope everyone else has as much enjoyment reading it. This New Years, I want to start off right. So I'm making it my New Years resolution to get 12 reviews for this chapter! I'll still update next week even if I don't get that much, but still hoping! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS! See you next week :)


	7. Demonic Desires

OMG I asked for 12 reviews as my New Years Resolution...and you guys gave me **22**. I seriously couldn't believe it. You guys are seriously THE BEST. # I told myself screw waiting a week, you guys deserve a new chapter, and plus I am seriously having a writers block on Silence of the West right now, so this proved to be a fun distraction.

Just to warn EVERYONE, if you do NOT want to read citrusy, sweaty, horny, goodness, do not proceed. Just wait, unfulfilled, until the next chapter, where possibly less raunchy nonsense MIGHT not happen. Who would have thought juicy smut was so much fun to write. I should have done this years ago! Anyways, please, if heterosexual erotic sexy nonsense totally freaks you out, you REALLY shouldn't read this. For those of you brave enough to venture forward, keep a spare pair of dry panties near by :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Demonic Desires**

Over the years, I've learned that I am terrible at asking for the things that I want. I always pushed my needs to the back burner, always focused on what everyone else needed. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had a quiet moment to myself.

There was always something. Whether it meant hunting down sacred jewel shards, raising two rambunctious kids, dealing with sick patients, or helping Sango with her own motley brood.

When Shippo had left for the fox demon academy, my heart had literally broke into little pieces. What would I do without him? That same year, Rin decided she would prefer to stay with me all year round. Somehow, a part of me knew she did it for me. Knowing that I would never ask her to.

Because that was who I was. I didn't want to ask the hard questions. Never admitted that I was lonely. Hell, there were days I wouldn't eat because there wasn't enough to go around, so I would just give my share to Rin.

Needless to say I wasn't just bad at admitting that I wanted something. I just plain sucked at it.

But I did want things. I do have needs. I have dreams that I'll probably take with me to the grave. Right now though, the only thing I wanted, was the wet, naked, dog demon in front of me.

I didn't need him. I could live without him. He wasn't my earth and sky….but that didn't stop me from wanting him. I wanted to taste him. Wanted to push his buttons and see how far he'd let me go.

But wanting something and acting on it were two different things.

As I stood there, following a drop of water make its journey from his collarbone, down muscular pecs, and then slowly drop its way into his abs and beyond, I was totally at a loss. Do I just like…attack him? Was it like an all you can eat buffet, or do I just stand here and wait for him to make the first move?

It was easier in the tree. I had been on top of him, and well… if he threw me off at least my death would be quick. This time, this would be all me. He was letting me set the pace, and quite honestly, I didn't even know where to start.

With unsure eyes, I raised my gaze back to his face, taking in the way he had raised his eyebrow, those golden orbs holding some inner joke that I apparently wasn't privy to. Pouting, I decided if this was gonna happen, then I better hop to it before we died of hypothermia. The water wasn't getting any warmer anytime soon.

This was the point of no return. No backing out now. That's right Kagome, time to show him what 21st century knowledge can do! Quite frankly though… I felt as knowledgeable as a caveman at this point.

But I knew what I wanted. And I decided I would start there. I could figure everything else out when I got to that part. With that thought, I grabbed his hips, found the trail of water I had been watching, and slowly followed the path back up with my tongue.

I could feel him shiver at my touch, his muscles contracted in the most delightful way under my fingertips, and something deep inside of me burned. If this was my gift from god for being patient all these years, I would accept it graciously. Hell, I'd never ask for another thing again for the rest of my life.

But at the moment, just this once, I didn't want to be patient. I didn't want to ask permission. And I most certainly didn't want to stop.

Every time my tongue made contact with his skin, I could feel just the slightest burn of his demonic energy. It felt hot and seductive, as if I was eating something I wasn't suppose to. The very thought made my thighs clench.

Throughout my exploration, Sesshomaru had remained still, barely breathing as I made my slow detailed journey up his body. The moment my lips touched his though, the kid gloves were off. His grip was almost bruising as he grabbed my hips and lifted me up, those devilish lips eating me up.

I didn't think as I wrapped my legs around his waist, the cold air suddenly too much for my sensitive body. When my bottom made contact with the flat surface of a large rock however, I couldn't help but pull slightly away, just enough to gasp against his lips when sneaky fingers found their way to my breast, his other hand massaging fistfuls of my bottom.

"Kagome." My name shouldn't make me tremble. It shouldn't make my back arch in his grip. But the way he said it, the sound of it from his lips, the fact that I had never once heard him say it, had me desperate to make him say it again.

So he knows my name after all…

Unfortunately, I wasn't quite willing to let go of his lips long enough to give him the chance. So instead, I pulled him closer to me with my legs, and rocked against him, more than willing to reward him.

I loved the way I could feel the vibrations of his growl starting between my legs before working its way up into his chest. The sensation was absolutely incredible, and I couldn't resist pushing one of my hands against his chest, enjoying the tingling sensation it caused.

"Your lord requires his favor." his voice rumbled, his fangs pricking against my neck. Somehow, his teeth didn't scare me. I didn't give a second thought to tilting my head to the side, letting him have free range of it.

I could only hum in answer to him, not particularly caring what favor he asked for, as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

"Tonight, your lord will make you pay in full for your tricks last night. You will beg until you are screaming, and still I will not satisfy you. I will take my pleasure and leave you shaking with need until I deem you well punished."

Ummm… yeah no. Blinking, I grabbed his hair and pulled until his eyes met mine. They only glimmered with promise, and something about them had me shivering. What happened to the whole going at my pace thing?

"This will teach you to become more…confident in asking for what you want. I promised I would teach you no?" I could only gape at him, barely comprehending what exactly he meant before his mouth seized my own and slowly devoured me.

A part of me knew I should speak up. Inform him that I was in no way up for sexual torture, maybe even apologize for leaving his balls blue all day. But as my back touched against a wet hard surface of the rock, I knew the time for apologies had already gone. Sesshomaru was on a mission, and all I could do was lay back and enjoy the ride.

All my thoughts faded away when his mouth slowly moved to my neck, his hand gripping my thighs and slowly pulling them from his waist to set my feet on either side of him. I shifted nervously, feeling completely exposed in a way I had never imagined.

A sharp nip to my breast had me gasping, my body image suddenly the last thing on my mind. And then there was fire. Sweet, sensitive burning flesh.

"What did you do?!" I couldn't stop my voice from squeaking, barely able to comprehend past the point that my nipples felt so sensitive I could barely stand it.

"Mmmm priestess, you of all people should know that poison has many different properties. When dosed just right…" a quick nip to my navel, "it can cause just as much pleasure as it can pain."

A part of me should be horrified that he had just poisoned me. Honestly, the idea of it had long since stopped bothering me. I poisoned myself on a regular basis to try to learn different methods of using herbs. In fact, in the beginning, it was Sesshomaru who would usually have to come up with an antidote for my stupidity.

No, I wasn't scared. If I trusted anyone to poison me "just right" it was him. I liked how his eyes shown with pride as I relaxed, my thighs clenching against him in encouragement. Some people got off on the whole candles and hot wax thing. We did poison. Who would have guessed.

I could feel my breathing hitch as he nipped at my thighs, the sweet burning sensation making me shift with a strange need. I could feel my spiritual energy wake up underneath my skin, as if trying to fight off the foreign sensations he was causing. It only made them stronger.

Suddenly his hands were on the back of my knees, and with a start, I was spread wide in a way that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Before I could do more then make an indignant sound, his face was between my legs and something wet and firm licked my core.

"Ahhh! Wait!," crying didn't stop him, I wasn't exactly sure if I WANTED to stop him. Only that the burning sensation was becoming so strong that I wasn't sure if I should ask him to stop or to keep going.

What I wanted didn't really seem to matter anymore anyways. His tongue pressed against me with just enough pressure that I was practically bucking with all my strength, but nothing seem to get him to lessen his tight grip on me.

Teasing nips were made to my nub, before tenderly being licked away. I couldn't even determine anymore if the pleasure was coming from his poison, or from the sweetness of his touches. I reached desperate hands out to him, unsure if I wanted to pull him away or push him closer, just knowing I needed him to do SOMETHING.

Realizing he wouldn't let me hold him, I clasped my hands over my mouth, trying to stifle the noise that seemed to be screaming out of me. Apparently, he didn't like that either, because the sweet torturous bliss ended.

Watching his strong arms brace his body above me, his hair curtaining around us, I knew I would do anything he wanted tonight. Virginity be damned, there was no way anything his body did to me could possibly be considered bad.

I could only hope that when he was done with me, I'd still have some brain cells left.

A slow lazy smirk made its way on his face, his eyes shining with such devious intent that it had the muscles in my belly clenching tight.

That tongue, that had just done things I didn't realize was even possible, was lightly tracing my lips, my essence still coating them. When I opened my mouth slightly to him, he was on me, his tongue and teeth clashing with mine with such furious passion that I could feel myself drowning with need.

I tried to stop myself from begging him to touch me down there again. Tried to hold out, but when his fingers found my nipples again I became a bucking mess.

"Turn around," he grumbled, his hot breath teasing my ear. If my brain wasn't such a foggy maze, I would have been a little less willing to follow with whatever nefarious plot he had in mind.

I could only roll over, my thighs feeling like jello from his overzealous nips and the stifling need that was slowly driving me insane. He slowly guided my ass in the air, spread my legs, his claws tweaking my breasts in a way that had me arching to his touch.

I could feel my own hot liquid oozing down my thigh, knew I should be embarrassed, but god if he left me here I think I might just die from the cruelty of it all.

I felt him nip a cheek…and then the other. I couldn't stop myself from bucking into it, tears filling my eyes as his fingers brushed my core, the new position making me so sensitive that even my nipples touching against the wet rock had my body convulsing.

"Sesshomaru!" Stop teasing! Touch me! Dammit do something before I kill you!

He only chuckled, hearing my unspoken need but ignoring it.

"Okay! I get it! I'll never ever leave you hanging ever again. Please just DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, slowly becoming delirious. If he didn't do something in the next five seconds, contract be damned, I was gonna purify his ass and leave only the parts I wanted unscathed.

My dark thoughts were interrupted by his voice, his baritone rough and amused as he watched me twitch and wreath while he sat back and watched.

"What do you think this Sesshomaru had to do to quench the need you caused in me hmm little priestess? What do you think this Sesshomaru wants you to do?" It took a moment to wrap my head around his meaning, and when I did, I could feel my face flush ten shades of red.

Was he saying that he… masturbated? Because of me? The thought had me arching with a groan, something about the visual of it making me feel powerful in a purely feminine way.

His tongue was on me again, licking my core with a slurp so loud, it had me falling on my face screaming.

"Pay attention." he quipped, before smacking my butt with just enough bite I had to dig my knees into the rock to keep myself from falling again.

"Your lord is asking something of you. Disobey and you will not enjoy the…outcome," his voice had to be sin. I could barely breathe, my breaths coming out in short hot pants. Some deep instinct of mine knew I probably couldn't handle anymore of his poison. Could barely handle the sound of his voice without bucking like a needy animal.

Instead, I focused on his words. He was asking me to do something. What was it again?

With shaking fingers, I balanced myself on one hand, the other slowly sliding over the fingers pinching my breast. Grabbing his hand, I forced him to knead my breast in a way that made my legs tremble, his tongue rewarding me with a slow lick against my slick walls, causing my head to go fuzzy all over again.

Soon my fingers were reaching lower, my legs spreading wider as my finger rubbed against something that made me gasp.

"None of that," he chided, his hand wrapping around mine, forcing my finger to dig deeper into my hot wet core. I couldn't stop myself from crying out, loving that I finally was going to get some form of release.

I twisted and curled my finger, my bent over position feeling even more incredible than it had last night. I could feel him watching me, his tongue occasionally licking my palm as juices collected upon it.

Feeling courageous and bold, I didn't need to be told this time to add a second finger. That particular visual had him groaning with need, and suddenly, I desperately wanted to see him.

The moment I saw his face though, I wish I hadn't. His eyes were blazing fire, red mixing with gold watching me with the hungry need of a predator. If I weren't already on my knees, his look would have sent me there. I could feel my need twisting into a tight ball, my orgasm so close I could practically touch it.

And then I couldn't.

My fingers were pulled out of me despite my cries, I even tried kicking him away, nothing I did would cause even the slightest sympathy in him. For the first time in years, I truly thought of him as a demon beyond redemption.

I practically foamed at the mouth as his body pressed down on mine, forcing me against the rock, his knees pinning mine as his hands trapped my wrists.

"Whyyyyy," my keening didn't seem to work either. I knew why. He had told me this would be my punishment. Somehow, a part of me had hoped that if I had put on a good enough show, he would forget about it, but as I felt his hard pulsing member against the small of my back, I knew there was no way he would forget.

Note to self. Never piss him off. EVER. It wasn't worth it. That tiny victory from yesterday. NOT FREAKING WORTH IT!

His tongue on my neck had me stretching like a pleased kitten, his large hands splaying against my thighs had my brain having an inner meltdown. He was so close. Yet determined to stay so far.

"I already know your games priestess. If you want your release, you will need to give me mine first. Apparently, no one ever taught you how to share. Now you must learn the hard way." I huffed, knowing I should have expected this.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" I muttered, clearly irritated. He only chortled, clearly amused at my sarcasm.

"I don't recall ladies being well known for shoving their rear in the air like a bitch in heat. Perhaps you are mistaken." If I hadn't shed my dignity ten minutes ago, I'd be chewing him out. Instead all I could do was make a slow satisfied smile while shifting slightly so I could face him.

"What can I say. I'm a woman who knows what she wants." His tongue was in my mouth faster than I could blink, his fingers roughing pulling my hair just enough to stretch my body against him. His mouth was addicting, his scent taking on this musky smell, or maybe that was me. At this point I couldn't think further than getting my fix of him. Finally, I was able to twist enough to wrap my arms around him, loving how his demonic aura pulsed against me like a racing heart beat.

I began exploring with one of my hands, slowly tracing muscular biceps, his chest, his firm abdomen, before finally finding the thick curls that hid exactly what I was seeking. His surprised grunt when I gripped him honestly would have made my day, if not for the fact that I was still feeling a little…unfulfilled.

But I suppose I could help him with his not so little problem. The satisfied rumbling in his chest told me I was off to a good start.

I had never touched a man like this before. He felt like velvety steel. He was thick, and had just the right amount of length to even it out. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that his penis was perfect, just like the rest of him. It was an obnoxious thought.

Taking a deep breath, I rolled on top of him, pushing him firmly against the rock, my hand still gripping him, my thumb teasing the top. I loved how he narrowed his eyes, his markings practically a blood red. I couldn't fight the need to bend down and nip at that pale neck, loving how he bucked against my hand.

Another note: Sesshomaru does not like being treated gently.

With that thought, I bit the tip of his ear and tugged, shuddering at his savage growl, his claws digging in to my hips, his whole body practically purring. Thankfully for Sesshomaru, I was a person who was always willing to put others before myself.

With that thought, I started making firm movements up and down his cock, loving the way his hard mask started to crack, how that perfect face was now panting for me, his eyes liquid fire as I sped up the pace.

With just the barest spark of my spiritual energy, I traced the tip of his leaking member, his eyes widening in shock at the pleasured pain. His expression made my toes curl, and I wanted more of it.

As I pushed down against his hips in my attempt to push him down, I noticed darkened stripes against his hip bones. Not being able to resist, I crawled down his body, before scraping my teeth again his left marking, my hand still working on my prize.

I honestly didn't know it was sensitive. Or that he would cum all over my hair…

I could only blink, just staring as he tried to regain some semblance of control. He just…my hair…gross. I knew men … had semen but…was it always so messy? I wasn't sure whether to laugh or dive head first into the river.

Wouldn't that like…insult his male pride or something. Taking a peek at his face though told me that he was just as amused as I was mortified.

"You might want to wash that before it dries…" Lets just say he didn't need to tell me twice.

As I washed my hair, I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eye. He seemed perfectly content to lay stretched out on his patch of rock, his arms pillowed underneath his head, his body now glistening with water and moonlight.

Deciding there wasn't much else I could do without my soaps and makeshift shampoo, I swam back over to him, loving the lazy smugness on his face.

"So have I been punished enough?" I teased, gently combing his gorgeous hair away from his face with my fingers. He made a humming noise, barely paying me any head as he enjoyed my gentle scraping at his scalp.

I rolled my eyes, deciding not to worry too much about it. Apparently he was in doggy heaven. Hopefully he remembered that when he got me all worked up later.

"Your punishment was…satisfactory." I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue. His smirk was positively evil.

"I said I would give you release. I never said when." Yup. Definitely not my earth and sky. The look on his smug face when I splashed water on him was absolutely priceless.

It took about five minutes to convince my body that staying in the water was not an option, but my limbs felt so weak, all I could do was crawl on top of his abnormally warm body and curl into his side.

It was nice, to just lay there. He smelled so good, I could just lay here for the rest of my life. I couldn't help but wonder how someone like me…could be with someone like him. Didn't he have women chasing after him in droves.

So what was my role in all this?

"Sesshomaru…can I ask you something." his answer was only to nuzzle the top of my hair, seeming content to just relax.

"Well its just… well I know you said that this is just a debt but well, I guess I'm just wondering if you wanted to sleep with me, why didn't you just ask me?" I waited for the denial, his scoffing laugh at ever wanting anything from a human. It never came.

"I never had permission." his words were confusing. How could I give permission if he had never asked? But as I watched the faraway look in his face, I realized, it wasn't my permission he had been trying to get.

"Inuyasha's?" I asked quietly, not sure how I felt about it. He didn't say anything. In a way, he didn't have to. Inuyasha had always been over protective. As the years went on, it only seemed to get worse.

There had never been anything romantic behind it. It was more like…he felt like he had to. It had made things tense whenever Sesshomaru would visit.

"You don't seem like the type to ask you brother for permission for anything. Let alone for a woman," I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Judging by his expression, I had failed…pathetically.

"It is our way. You are his pack, these lands are under his protection. It would be dishonorable to seek pleasure from you, when I did not have your alpha's permission." A part of me wanted to scream that the only one who could give that permission was me, but I knew it would go ignored. There was demon tradition at work here, and I knew nothing I said would change it.

"If you didn't have his permission, why would you offer me that debt? Wouldn't that be considered just as dishonorable?" Hell wouldn't that be worse than a night of consensual sex?

"He left. He gave up his pack rights to you and the rest of the village with his foolish decision." Suddenly, I remembered when I had asked him why he wanted me. When he had said because I was Inuyasha's, I had been so righteously angry and put out.

Now, what he said suddenly made more sense. I was under Inuyasha's pack rights. Sesshomaru couldn't have me even if he wanted to, because his sense of honor would never allow him to touch someone whose alpha had not given consent.

"Why didn't you just ask him for his consent." Surely Inuyasha would have seen how I had looked at his brother all these years. How I would listen to every story Rin spoke of about her handsome demon lord. He must have known…

"This Sesshomaru did ask. On several occasions." What should have been a romantic confession, left only a bitter feeling in my heart. I could only sit up and stare at the dark abyss of the water around me.

He had asked? And Inuyasha had said no…not once. Not twice. But SEVERAL times. The hurt and confusion roared inside of me.

For years, YEARS, I had felt lonely. Felt like I could never escape the grasp of this village, the weight of all the villagers resting on my shoulders. It had been a burden I had been willing to bare.

After all, the well was sealed, my friends were here, my home was here. The idea of leaving all these wonderful people without any other healer nearby went against everything I stood for. But still… I was still a woman. Still had needs. Still wanted to be wanted…

"Did he ever say why?" Did it even matter?

"Indeed. He said I did not deserve you." My lips couldn't help but twitch upward. That was so typically Inuyasha.

* * *

Well that was a strange ending. How Inuyasha tied into all this has honestly been on my mind since the moment I started this story. I can't help but share in Kagome's righteous anger, but at the same time, see it from Inuyasha's point of view. A part of me has that feminine indignation towards the idea of any man deciding what or who is best for her. At the same time, she is his best friend, and the idea of any man seeing her as just a bedmate and nothing more... more than being an alpha, I feel like he was trying to look out for her as a friend. But in typical Inuyasha fashion, he keeps all of this to himself, never even asking Kagome what she thought or how she wanted to approach how Sesshomaru felt. It just makes me want to scream. I think though, this will come down to how Sesshomaru asked and how Inuyasha answered. I guess we will just see how this all turns out later in the story.

Writing that smut scene was actually really hard. The part with Kagome was easy. but the more I wrote it, the more I was like O.O why am I writing my slutty ass thoughts for other people to read? I should tone this down! But decided in the end that a relationship with Sesshomaru is messy, savage, and if this story is about all the "favors" kagome is going to provide, I should probably get over being too prude to write them.

So please bare with me as I continue this journey! If you have an recommendations, I am all ears.


	8. Bloody Decisions

O.O 19 reviews?! Holy crap! And I totally lost counts of the follows/favorites! Happy to hear that so far, you guys are liking where this is going. This was one of those rare chapters where I only had to do one rewrite, and sit back and decide how I wanted this to flow. It actually took a whole week of considering, which isn't like me as usually once I have an idea, I roll with it. This time however, I had so many awesome ideas, it really was hard to choose. In the end, I said fuck it, give the readers what they want. So if you don't feel like lemony goodness (yes it IS actually a lemon this time) save this chapter for when your old enough ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bloody Decisions**

Peace is something that is hard to find in these hard times. It is found in the little moments, those slivers of happiness and smiles that fill your core with warmth. It felt like forever since I've felt peace. Since I could relax after a hard days walk with not a worry of anything around me.

His heartbeat was slow, a steady rhythm underneath my ear, his mokomoko wrapped around us causing a fuzzy sense of warmth despite our naked bodies was the definition of peace. I had never felt so safe, so…acknowledged.

Was that odd? To feel special because he showed me the weak side of him? To feel overcome with happiness watching him sleep when I knew I'd have to be up in a few hours to walk on my aching feet. But he was sleeping… and I wanted to be there for every second of it. Wanted to keep him safe in our little bubble.

"Sleep priestess." Well…it was nice while it lasted. I couldn't stop my sigh at the idea that he would probably want to get up, that my two hours of cuddle time had come to an end. If there was one thing I was quickly learning, it was that Sesshomaru didn't do cuddling, at least, not for very long.

Who would have thought he'd get so worn out over a blow job? I hid my smile in his furs, my body practically purring at his well received reciprocation. I had long since melted into a satisfied pile of goo, staying ever so still in the coziness of our love nest.

At first he actually didn't seem to want to do it. I could only imagine how … vulnerable he probably had felt, and most likely he had never trusted any woman to have their teeth so close to his cock. Perhaps that was why it was so satisfying that he let me, rather than the fact that I actually did it.

I watched his nose twitch, before dazed golden orbs slit open just enough to gaze at me. I could feel my tummy burn with lust, the need to feel him touching my heated skin practically making me wiggle against him to alleviate some of the burn. He only made a lazy hum, his hands slowly teasing their way down my back before massaging my bottom.

I loved the way his nose nuzzled my hair, his movements languid as he rolled us over, his breath whispering promises in my ear. I could feel my skin burn as he made a trail of nibbled kisses at my neck to my lips, his demonic aura flaring out a lethargic heat that had my blood simmering in desire.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're doing that?" his husky chuckle had my stomach clenching, and without thought I grabbed his face, loving the feel of the silky fibers of his markings, before pulling him in for a deep and needy kiss.

A large hand grabbed my thigh and pulled my leg over his hip, before he slowly rubbed against me, my body melting at the feel of his naked body against mine, his scent making me hungry with lust. I couldn't stop my soft gasp as he rocked his hips against mine again, my breasts thrusting up in a silent request for more.

A hair raising scream had me jumping as if I'd been burned, Sesshomaru was instantly on his feet, his eyes taking on a narrowed glare before pants were hastily shoved on and he was gone. With shaky hands I pulled my kimono from the grips of a tree branch, my obi laying in abandon on a tree root.

With my bow in hand, and sandals firmly on my feet, I was running in the direction of camp, fear feeding every step. The scream had sounded like a child. It couldn't be caused by a demon. I had kept my senses stretched tight, my aura pulsing a barely veiled threat as Sesshomaru slept.

My answer became clear when I reached camp, coming to a halt behind the still form of Sesshomaru. Peeking around him, I couldn't stop my gasp. A human soldier sat on his knees, his head bowed between shaking arms as women stood posed over him, spears, arrows, swords, and even a few decent sized sticks held with barely concealed tension.

A young girl, Kaoru, stood behind her mother, her whole body shaking in fright. It didn't take a genius to grasp the situation. I could feel the mother bear in me clawing to get out, my fingers twitching with the need to put an arrow through his heart. He hadn't gone after one of the women as they slept. He had gone for a child.

The mother, Aiyu, looked ready to do him in with her spear, her body shaking with the need to protect her child. The one holding her back was Sango, who was looking at Sesshomaru, acknowledging that he would be the one to make the decision.

I couldn't help but feel a wave of pride flow through me. These women, who last week had never held a weapon in their lives, had risen up and defended themselves and their young. They didn't wait for Sesshomaru or I to step in. They had taken matters into their own hands. Honestly, I was surprised they had waited for Sesshomaru's permission to kill the bastard.

Stealing a glance at Sesshomaru's face, I watched just the tiniest glint of amusement light up his eyes.

"My lord, what would you like us to do to this…filth," Sango's question was barely civil, her aura practically radiating disgust. Almost every woman here was a mother, or had been. Nothing fired them up more than someone with ill intentions toward one of their young. This man would die, whether Sesshomaru gave the okay or not.

For a moment, Sesshomaru did not answer, his head tilting slightly in thought. He turned to me, his eyes questioning.

"Your priestess will decide." If I hadn't been so tense, I would have jumped from the decision. He wanted ME to decide what to do? Why? But as I looked at him, and than back at the women, I understood.

He had sworn to provide his protection, but he was not their leader. I was. I was the one who taught them how to use those arrows. The one who decided who had what jobs at break time. The one who rationed the meals Sesshomaru brought. Every decision made in this group, was mine. Apparently, I also held the right of judge and jury as well. Oh joy.

Biting my lip, I looked back at the soldier. He looked ready to pee himself as he stared at Sesshomaru. My guess was he had run from the war, found a camp of what seemed like helpless women and children, and decided to help himself to a bit of fun.

Men. They become so stupid when when their blood ran south. Still… could I ask any of these women to put blood on their hands, to kill a man who was severely outnumbered and unable to defend himself?

I could ask Sesshomaru to do it. He wouldn't care. But this wasn't his fight, it was ours. Glancing at Rin, her hands steady with her daggers, posture perfect, eyes righteously angry, I knew what to do.

Calmly I walked forward, bending down just for a moment to pick up a sword that most likely had been kicked away from him. Their weapons would not soak in his blood tonight. Only his. I ignored the fact that I was a priestess. Ignored that I had never killed a person in cold blood before, at least…not like this.

His pleading did not move me. The smell of urine in the air did not phase me. When he tried to rise up, I did not flinch, simply waited for the others to put him back on his knees with the threat of their sharp weapons.

Suddenly, I was glad I wasn't wearing clothes that marked me as a priestess. I felt like it would be a dishonor, to get his blood on them. Instead, I gripped my sword and held the tip to his neck.

"I will not condone ANYONE hurting the women or children in this group. You came here to hurt MY pack. To dishonor one of MY children. Your punishment…" I waited for those angry eyes to look at me, burning with hellfire, let his evil permeate through my soul, "is death." Without a second thought, I swung with every ounce of muscle in my body.

Separating a head from their body isn't as easy as it looks. It takes precision, its messy, and the sound of it will haunt my nightmares. Thankfully, after watching Inuyasha for years, and than watching Sesshomaru's one on one courses with Rin, not to mention my own experience with the human body, I didn't do too bad for my first time. The blood spurting wasn't exactly thrilling, but I had gotten the job done at least.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what people would think of my decision. Would they look at me different? Would I be less to them in some way, giving in to my baser desires because I had been put into a situation where I could?

As I faced them though, my head held high, I saw no judgement. Some wore expressions of awe, others a determined expression, ready to deal with the hand fate had given them. Sango and Rin's expressions were encouraging, approval and friendly concern shining in their eyes. It was Sesshomaru's expression that held me still however.

His gaze burned, his eyes glazed with a red tint, his fur fluffing out in a way that I knew all to well. Pride. Desire. Lust. Apparently, watching me lop off heads was a turn on. Go figure.

The sword felt heavy in my hands, and without a thought, I stabbed it into the blood soaked ground and walked away, determined to get out of my blood soaked clothes before the scent of it choked me to death. I tried not to think of what I had just done. The adrenaline still pumped headily in my veins, my ears ringing in a way that seemed to drown out all the sound around me.

When I approached my travel bag, I pulled my clothes off without a thought, not giving a care who saw me, before pulling out a navy blue haori and dark grey hakama. To be honest, I had ignored the idea of wearing pants for the past few days. Wearing a kimono had been a rare experience. It made me feel feminine. The way Sesshomaru would untie my obi or shift the fabric to touch trembling skin underneath gave me a secret thrill.

Right now though, I didn't want to feel feminine. I didn't want to be restricted and formal. I didn't want to be a priestess, or a woman, or even Kagome. I just wanted… I didn't even know. But as I poured myself into clean clothes, and tied my bloody hair up in a high ponytail, I felt slightly relieved. Looking at the green kimono, I threw it into the fire, feeling only slightly bad as it had belonged to Yuri, the village seamstress. Now, the only piece I had left of her, was burning.

Sango and a few other women got to work disposing the body, the other women getting to work soothing crying tots and taking on the task of getting the camp back in order. I noticed none of the women put down their weapons, the tension in them so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I had just killed someone. It had been different than when we had defended the village. That was kill or be killed. This man however had been on his knees, pleading for his life. His last thought was his hatred for me…fear…of me.

On days like today, I'm reminded of how far I have come. I had come from a day an age where reason was used before violence. Where there was a justice system in place, so those who were unbiased could make the decision of how to proceed. Those days were long since gone. This time worked on no such principles, it was a dog eat dog world.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the flames eating away at green cloth. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand gently pushed me to my knees, and a cup of tea was placed in my hands.

"Rin is here if you want to talk," her voice was soft, her chocolate eyes flickering with sparks of gold from the light of the fire. I tried to smile, but I could only nod.

"We don't think any less of you for doing what you did. Rin knows that Kagome would never allow any of us to do it. But Kagome…you can rely on us. We won't break. These women…are survivors. None of us are of delicate stock. You and Sango are our role models, and everyone looks up to you both. Do not be afraid to walk the path that you chose for yourself."

Looking at her, I couldn't fight the smile if I wanted to. We had raised this amazing girl, Sesshomaru and I. We had taught her lessons of life, and now the roles had reversed. My little girl was all grown up, and suddenly, I was the one listening to her words of wisdom. The irony was not lost on me.

Sleeping became difficult after that, though a lot of women and children calmed down when Sesshomaru made it a point to sit at the edge of camp instead of sneaking away to go on his nightly hunt.

When the camp became quiet and sleep showed no signs of coming my way, I wandered over to him, two cups of freshly brewed tea in hand though they weren't the special blend I liked to make for him, they would do.

Handing over a cup, I sat next to him, enjoying a long moment of peace.

"You should be sleeping." his words only made me smile. Sleeping didn't exactly come easy after the night we had just had. Sure, this was the feudal era, death and fighting seemed to be around every corner. Yet, it would probably take a lifetime before I got used to it.

"I wasn't raised to be this way. To hurt people. To make decisions that involve peoples lives…I just, don't really know how to deal with it right now." It felt stupid, admitting to him that killing people bothered me. He probably killed something a couple times a day. Would he think less of me for this?

"You did what you had to in order to protect the pack. Being a good alpha, means you must make decisions that you are not comfortable with. You did well today." Despite the situation, I couldn't stop my blush of pleasure at his words. Where I had given him the opportunity to tear me down, he raised me up.

"You think of me as an alpha?" I couldn't help but tease, my fingers brushing his fur in the way I knew made his spine shiver. His eyes filled with an answering heat, and soon my tea was left on the ground, and my body was draped across his, delightful nips making their way up my neck.

"Woman, you have been an alpha since the moment you pulled that sword out of father's tomb. Do not tease with silly questions." If I wasn't already at a loss of words from the warmth of his lips and wandering hands, I would have been completely stumped.

He thought of me as someone worthy…even back then? That was ten years ago! I had just been a slip of a girl, still trying to figure out how to work together with his brother.

When I pulled his lips to mine, I couldn't stop from putting my heart into it, from wrapping my arms around his neck and holding onto him like I would die if I let go. A deep vibrating growl answered my need, his hands ripping open my haori to grip my breasts, almost as if he was laying claim on them.

It was at times like this where I wish I was a demon, that I had lungs that could survive with no air for minutes at a time. Unfortunately, that was not the case, but to make up for what I lacked, I nipped at his markings on his cheekbones, content as his purrs grew deeper and his eyes started to redden with barely contained need.

I wasn't a fool. I knew my feelings would get me no where. What we had, was simply a contract. He would use me to sate his lust, and I would use him to get my village to safety. On paper, it was crystal clear…but when he said things that made my heart pound, I just wanted to tear up that stupid contract and give him myself out of my own free will.

I would never tell him that. Never ask for love and devotion. I'll keep my heart safe under lock and key, and shower him with everything I am, if only so one day, when this was all over, he'll look back and remember me fondly. He'll remember me as the best woman he ever had.

Determined, I stood up, his hand in mine as I pulled him passed the treeline. My eyes made contact with Sango and another woman who was standing guard. They would make sure the camp stayed safe tonight.

A week ago, I had been embarrassed to show him my body, to have sweat in my hair or my scent being anything less than freshly bathed. Now, I had no cares for those things. They didn't matter to him, so why should they matter to me?

There was blood in my hair, and probably smeared across my face and hands. The clothing I took off was one of a villager, the fabric threadbare and well used. My fingernails were broken and I probably looked uncivilized. Those insecurities were gone now as I pulled off his fine clothing, as his tongue found its way in my mouth and my hands down his pants.

I didn't need to give him this. I had already given him his favor of the day. In fact, I had done it so well he had taken a well sated nap. I didn't have to this time. I wanted to, and I was certain he knew the difference.

He had been honorable, despite tricking me into breaking through my own virgin membrane that first day, he had not forced himself on me. Hadn't asked for more than heavy petting or games of endurance. He probably would have kept his word and kept sex off the table until the women and children were properly settled.

Good thing I never said I couldn't change my mind.

 **-RAUNCHY GOODNESS STARTS HERE-**

I loved how he pulsed underneath the pads of my fingers, how his breathing got raspy and his claws would scratch at the dirt because his need became too much to handle. I loved it even more when he'd allow me to push him down, to dominate him, though we both knew that he could throw me off with barely a thought.

I wanted to impress him. To show him just how alpha I could be. To reward him for being so good to me, for his willingness to step back and let me lead, for being patient when anyone else would have used me in every barbaric way they could think of.

With that thought, I brought his hand down to my core, letting him feel how wet I was, how much I desperately needed him. His moan almost sounded like a choked roar, as I whispered to him exactly what I wanted as I stroked up and down his length with my other hand, gently rubbing my wet heat against him.

"Kagome…if you…proceed…I will not stop." His warning was clear. Do not tease or you will not be happy with the results. I could only chuckle at his threat, before pushing myself down on him, bearing with the stretching burning sensation as I slowly lowered myself down on him.

I couldn't help but be thankful that he had me finger myself so much, or this probably would have been a lot worse. He was by no means small, hell he was definitely larger than most human men. Still, I couldn't help but shiver as I watched his fangs dig into his lip, nor resist licking the drop of blood that spilled from them, the coppery flavor filling my taste bugs.

I could feel every inch of him inside me, every pulse and twitch he made, as if his heart was beating inside of me instead. It was different than fingers or his tongue, more personal, and I reveled in watching his expressions, how his eyes would darken to red before bright neon gold fought for control.

It was fun to mess him up, to get under his skin and make him burn with need to the point his beast as he called it would come up to greet me. It made me feel special, and damn if I wasn't going to return the favor.

Pushing my hands down on his chest, I rocked my hips slowly, getting used to his girth and hissing as claws lightly dug into my thighs. I could feel the tension in his body, his aura thickening around us as he fought to stay still, to let me have this.

Smirking, I let my aura flare up at his, pushing his buttons in just the right way that had his fangs lengthening in challenge. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall down my back. Pushing it to the side, I leaned over him and bared my neck to him, giving his beast what it craved. My willing submission. I didn't allow my hips to stop moving, keeping the rhythm slow with just just enough power behind it to work myself into a sweat.

My hair was pulled almost painfully as his teeth quickly bit into my neck, his body vibrating in a heady growl that had me keening quietly.

I could feel his poison dripping into my skin, the sweet tingling numbness of it heating up every time his tongue lathed over it. I didn't fear it. Didn't fear any of his touches, rough, gentle, I wanted all of them.

Gripping his shoulders, I pushed myself up, not feeling the slightest bit ashamed as my breasts stared at him proudly, my back arching in delight as I started bobbing on him up and down, his hands on my hips forcing me to go faster and harder.

I never expected sex to be such a work out, my thighs burning, my breasts aching. The moment my rhythm started slowing down, I was picked up and pushed against a tree, his arms looping underneath my knees as he pushed in deeper, his hip thrusting quickly against me in a way that had me seeing stars.

Knowing we weren't too far away from camp, I shoved my arm into my mouth, muffling my screams as he fucked the living daylights out of me. Sex was different. He was so much bigger than my fingers, but it was clear he couldn't curl his penis the way I could my fingers into that spot that made me crazy.

Apparently you had to get creative for that, as he pushed one of my knees up higher and I was just blown away. I stopped feeling the bark digging into my back. Stopped holding back as my power heated up around me, inside of me, barely having enough forethought to tell it that he meant no harm, that I wanted this.

"You are…perfection," he growled in my ear as he came, chasing my orgasm with his scorching seed that had me scratching all over his chest like a wild animal. I was so thankful he was holding me up, his arms strong as I collapsed into him, my heart beating a mile a minute as I tried to catch my breath.

 **-IT'S SAFE NOW, YOU CAN STOP PEAKING THROUGH YOUR FINGERS NOW YOU PERVS!-**

"That was…" yup, brain can't think of adjectives right now. Amazing? Orgasmic? Can we do that again but like… on a bed?! Instead, all I could do was breathe as if I just ran a marathon, my chest physically hurting as my lungs tried to catch up.

"Hmmm," Was all he mumbled as he pressed his forehead against mine, the velvety fibers of his crescent moon mixing with my sweat.

"Yeah…that" I teased, nuzzling my nose against his in a way I knew he liked. Dog lingo maybe? Butterfly kisses is what my mom had always called them. A soft rumble in his chest gave way to his delight.

As selfish as it was, I wanted to cage him up and hide him from the world. I wanted to put him on a leash and never let anyone take him from me. The thoughts were like cold water on my heated skin, and all I could do was hide my face into his neck and breath in his musky scent of cardamom and sexy vanilla.

I couldn't have him. He wasn't mine. I had known that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. As my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms looped tightly around his neck as if to trap him to me, I knew I would have no hold on him.

This was temporary. Meaningless. The sooner I accepted that, the sooner I could encase my heart in chains, where hurt and pain would never visit it again. I would enjoy these moments for what they were, and when the day came for us to walk away from each other, I would do it with a smile and a thank you.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" his question was amused, his lips leaving hot kisses on my neck to show his pleased bliss.

"Since when have I ever been a patient person?" I whispered, my fingers lazily stroking through his silky hair. How did he get it like this? Was he holding out on me? Did he have some miracle shampoo and conditioner I didn't know about?

His chuckle made me smile, loving the way it felt against my skin as it still tingled from his poison. I felt his mouth as he mumbled "never" against my skin, causing me to giggle.

Reluctantly I let him pull away just enough to look at me, his golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight. He was the definition of perfection, the fact he thought I was anywhere close to that was beyond flattering, though honestly, I think he would have said anything after an orgasm like that.

"Does this mean your lord can request more than one favor a day?" he joked, gentle claws rubbing circles into my hip. I smirked, my eyes narrowing at him as I pulled his hair just hard enough to bare his neck to me. It was a brazen move, and I reveled in it as I placed a sharp nip on the skin there.

"You're so adorable when you beg." his peeved growl would have made me snicker if he hadn't rocked into me, his half hard length still inside of me. Gasping, I nipped at his neck harder, telling him that another round was definitely not on the table.

He only rumbled his discontent before finally sliding out of my sensitive hole, my face flushing as I felt some of his seed drip out of me.

"Uh… um, I think, yeah…get off!" I finally squeaked, the moment my feet touched the floor I was running behind the tree and squatting, my face becoming bright red as the urge to pee everything out over came me.

Gross. Oh god its sticky! There was no way I was putting my pants on like this. It was all over my thighs and smelled like … I don't know? Like seed I guess. We hadn't used a condom. Did they even have such things in this time? As far as I knew, that was a definite negative.

We hadn't exactly talked about birth control options either. I could make some moon tea, I was certain I had seen that herb not too far from here. How effective was it against demon seed?

"Priestess?" his question was clear, and honestly I wasn't quite sure how to answer him. Was I okay? No. I was currently worried about fighting off dog demon seed babies in my womb, I smelled like a porn store bathroom, and my back was on fire. Definitely not okay.

"Um so… what exactly is the uh…. norm for demonic contraceptive here?" I finally asked, resisting the urge to bang the back of my head against the tree. Silence answered me for a moment, and I suddenly realized he might be trying to translate my 21st century vocabulary.

Sighing in frustration, I asked again.

"Sesshomaru, you better tell me I'm not going to get pregnant because you were too lazy to pull out." He was in front of me faster than I could blink, his naked form squatting in front of me and ignoring my yelp of embarrassment.

"This Sesshomaru is not lazy. If this Sesshomaru wanted you pregnant, you would be." He looked positively livid at my accusation, and I couldn't help but feel awkward for calling him out like that. But still, knowledge of the human body had me opening my mouth.

"Uh, unless your telling me your seed has an off switch, I think we are going to have to try this conversation again." His eyebrow ticked, his anger palpable as I watched his nostrils flare. I stood my ground…well as best I could in my current position, my chin tilting upwards in a way that told him I would not back down.

"Demons of my…caliber have the ability to make themselves sterile when the need arises." This time, it was my eyebrows raising up and I couldn't help but feel cheated. He was a walking talking birth control with zero effort. Women would literally kill for the ability to shut off their ovaries, and he did it like it was as normal as blinking his eyes. That was so incredibly unfair.

"I take it that its pretty effective. I haven't seen any Sesshomaru puppies barking around anywhere." His eyes just narrowed at my light tone, clearly unamused at my attempt to humor him.

"This Sesshomaru has no plans to breed anytime soon if that is what you are insinuating." I tried not to let the comment hurt me. Tried to push away the thought that just a moment ago I was imagining what it would have been like to hold a silver hair golden eyed pup in my arms. Would it have his markings? Would it slobber poisonous goo?

Guess I'll never know. I told myself that it didn't bother me. That I had more important things to do than entertaining the idea of playing house. Turning my face away from him, I focused on the quiet of the dawn, the beginnings of sunrise giving way to a new day.

"So, any chance there is like a pond or something near by?" I said, changing the subject.

Sniffing, he made an irritated noise before standing up.

"It will have to wait. We are about to receive a visit." Blinking, I stayed squatted, the need to void holding me there.

"Who?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to hear his answer as his aura rose into the area, sending out a warning.

"Inuyasha." Was all he said, before walking back to the other side of the tree, the shuffling of his clothing filling the once quiet forest. I could only feel my stomach drop with dread as Sesshomaru's seed slowly dripped out of my body.

* * *

Am I the only one wondering how Kagome knows what a porn store bathroom smells like? Okay just wondering lol. Do not ask where my sarcasm comes from, it just appears without permission. A part of me was like its too soon for sex, the other part of me was like we are all probably adults...probably, so just stop pussyfooting around (how I keep Kagome from having a complete and utter potty mouth is beyond me). I thought of having Inuyasha appear in this chapter, but somehow, I just needed to push the drama over the edge. Something tells me Kagome isn't going to be able to avoid the fall out here. Hopefully they can approach this like two grown up adults...riiiiiight. Anyways, thank you for reading! Please be sure to follow, favorite, AND REVIEW! #YOU'RETHEBEST #REVIEWSMAKEMEHAPPY


	9. The Other Side of the Story

OMG this chapter is so fucking long! Excuse my french lol. Some of you might be disappointed with this chapter, but I can honestly say I put my heart into it, and personally love how it came out! I hope you all enjoy it! And please remember to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Other Side of the Story**

Have you ever wanted to take a sick day from your life? Like you know something bad is going to happen that day and every fiber of your being is standing on edge telling you to stay home. All you want to do is just crawl under your blankets and pretend to have the worst stomach ache of the year.

Unfortunately, I couldn't play life like it was middle school. Grandpa couldn't come up with some crazy illness to spare me from this. At 25 years old, I am now considered old enough to handle every decision I make, good and bad.

Being an adult sucked…

Okay Kagome, pep talk time. You can handle this. You traveled from modern day Japan to the feudal era and lived. Check. You've defeated Naraku, the baddest of the bads. Double check. You raised two sassy kids that never knew the word time out. Triple check. You even whored yourself out to your best friend's brother who is probably one of the strongest demons in the world. Million times check.

So what if Inuyasha will probably have something to say about it? It's none of his damn business anyways. So put your damn pants on and deal with him. You've got nothing to be scared of. Nope, not a damn thing.

So why was I sitting here, squatting against this damn tree, willing this giant knot in my stomach to go away? I just lost my virginity…and it was AMAZING. I should be going all pretty woman on his ass and telling him that he missed out. Big mistake buddy.

Had I not just been some confident woman high off of life five minutes ago? Hell, a few hours ago I lopped some guy's head off. This should be a cake walk. What did I have to be scared of?

But the answer was clear as day.

Shame. I was ashamed. Of myself. Of what I've had to do. I put a price tag on myself, and the moment he was in sniffing range, he'd know exactly what it was. I had done the one thing he never wanted me to do. Sell myself for less.

Would he be disgusted? Hate me? Our friendship had already taken so many blows. Would it survive this? Or would this be the end of it? After all these years, after all the ups and downs, after Kikyo, Naraku, our juvenile love that never happened, would this be how it ends?

I wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Sure I was mad at him for the whole not telling me Sesshomaru had asked his approval thing. Yes I had self confidence issues because of him. But shouldn't our history mean something?

Or did that mean nothing to dog demons in general?

A thin wet towel was held up to my face. Following the hand that held it, I slowly gazed my way up to Sesshomaru's face. His expression gave nothing away, just silence as he held his peace offering.

Blushing, I took it gratefully, finally willing myself to move.  
"Priestess, if you do not wish to face him, you do not have to." His words were sweet, but I could see what lay beneath.

He would show no mercy for his brother, or his tantrums.

He was still probably pissed about the whole Inuyasha left Rin alone in the village thing. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head before getting to work on wiping my sticky thighs. Before long, I found my clothes. My hair tie was no where to be seen. I tried not to notice the dry feeling of blood on my face.

Tried not to think how every few steps, it still felt like I was leaking. Or that a simple wipe down would not destroy the odor that was probably screaming I just had sex in big neon letters to any demon that passed. Instead, I squared my shoulders, and marched back to camp, where the women and children were slowly rising.

I didn't need to ask how long it would take Inuyasha to arrive. I could faintly sense his familiar aura to the east. It was coming our way, but not as quickly as I would have expected. Figures he was taking his sweet ass time.

Ignoring that thought, I got my hands on a few slices of dried jerky before informing Sango exactly who was coming.

"Do you think Miroku is with him?" Honestly, I wasn't sure how to answer that. Yes I could sense human auras if they were strong enough, but at such a distance, I had no idea. Gently I rubbed Sango's back, knowing that the argument Inuyasha and I were about to have, was nothing compared to the news she would have to break to her husband.

How do you tell a man your daughter is dead? That she had died in her mother's arms at the hand's of a soldier, the ones they were suppose to protect us from? How do you tell a man that there was no home to return to. That you had sold years of your remaining children's life for a chance to survive?

It made me feel childish. Neither of us spoke of what was coming. Only offered each other the quiet support we seemed to need as our thoughts roared angrily within us. When it became time for everyone to pack up camp, I stood up and addressed everyone.

"We will be staying here until noon. Inuyasha will be…joining us shortly." Unexpectedly, it was Chiori who spoke up, her pregnant belly causing her to lean awkwardly against a tree.

"The men, are they with him?" Several of the younger men had been forced to take arms with Miroku, her husband being one of them. Sighing sadly, I hated feeling so useless. There were only a few women here who could still hold out hope that their husbands had survived. I didn't want to be the one to tell them to not get their hopes up.

"There are 6 humans traveling with Inuyasha. One of them is the slayers mate." Sesshomaru's voice brought whispers of excitement into the camp. I couldn't stop my appreciative look, but he only walked passed me.

Was he angry at me? He hadn't exactly been pleased about my questioning his contraceptive skills. Plus, what if he took me wanting to meet with Inuyasha the wrong way. He had to know there wasn't anything going on between his brother and I…right?

Deciding that now wasn't exactly time for me to be worrying about Sesshomaru's feelings, I began walking towards the East, my bow and arrows slung over my shoulder.

He was close. I could practically hear his aura cursing at me like an angry thunderstorm, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at it.

When I came to a stop in a clearing not far from camp, I braced myself. Willed myself to have strength. To find the alpha that Sesshomaru seemed so adamant in acknowledging was there. The women and children stood behind me.

When Inuyasha and the men arrived, I couldn't help but be surprised when no one moved.

Miroku was there. So was Kenji, Chiori's husband. I was even sure that was Aiyu's husband, Ryuiichi. Yet the women and children stood behind me, waiting for me. Was this what Sango had meant when she said that they looked up to me?

Last night, when they waited for my verdict on that man's life, was that only the beginning of their devotion? How far would they follow me? The men behind Inuyasha looked confused as they stared at their wives, daughters, and sons stand resolutely behind me.

Sango took her place just slightly to my right, her hand clenching tightly to her giant boomerang, her children in the back with the others. Rin stood to my left, her head tilted in a way that reminded me so much of Sesshomaru, daring the men to make the first move.

Speaking of Sesshomaru, where the hell was he?

Inuyasha looked just the same as how he left, his fire rat robes dancing wildly in the wind, his silver hair long and unkept. If not for the dirt smudges all over them, I would have questioned if they had ever left.

His golden eyes were narrowed, his nose tilted in the air just enough to tell me he was sniffing something. There wasn't a doubt in my mind what he smelled. Miroku stood slightly to his right, his eyes never leaving Sango's, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

We all stood that way, listening to the whispers of the wind through the trees. I tried not to think of what I looked like. I had shed my priestess garbs. I was bloody. I smelled like Sesshomaru in every possible way. Did they even recognize me?

Did I even recognize myself?

"Kagome…What…The…FUCK!" I didn't flinch. I had seen it coming. If anything, I would have been surprised if he hadn't started yelling. I allowed it… for the moment.

"Do you have any idea what you… WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Honestly, I was wondering the same question.

"No." I kept my voice calm, didn't allow myself to fall into our usual arguments. I was an adult now. I had responsibilities. I would not yell.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU SMELL LIKE HIM?" His roar of fury could have shook mountains, the insinuations in that statement had hot anger coursing through my veins, and with a snap I let my aura fly, the pressure of it pulsing the air around me.

"I SAID NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO ASK! YOU DO NOT GET TO YELL AT ME! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR BY THE GODS I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" I watched his dog ears, that for so many years I had been fond of, fold down, taken back by my anger.

For a moment, we stood there, assessing each other. Whatever he saw, made him cross his arms, his eyes taking on a light that I recognized. He was listening. To me. I had his undivided attention.

I wasn't sure what to say. Yell at him some more. Explain myself? Rub it all in his face for all those years he had chosen someone else over me? It was then I realized this wasn't about me. At least, not all of it was.

"You left… YOU WERE GONE! We lost everything. WE LOST WOMEN…CHILDREN. ALL THE MEN! OUR HOME IS GONE! Everyone you see right now, that is all we have left." The men's eyes widened, their gazes frantically looking at all the women and children that stood before them.

I watched as some of them crumbled to the ground, sobs wracking through them as they realized their loved ones weren't among us. I could feel Sango's tension next to me as Miroku slowly counted his brood with his eyes, coming one short before his broken gaze looked back at her.

Our women had done their mourning however. They stood strong behind me. They did not need to explain themselves. They had nothing to apologize for. We had done everything we could. We had survived. We owed them nothing.

"What does that…have to do …with…" the wheels were turning. I could see it, and I refused to put my heart in my words, to let him know how much I hurt.

"Sesshomaru offered us protection. Offered us homes, and land." I watched those expressive eyes become cold as ice, and for a moment, I wondered if I had truly lost him.

"For a fucking price. So what. YOU'RE HIS FUCKING WHORE NOW?" I growled at his tone, the incantation sitting heavy on my lips. I wanted to sit him. I wanted to make him taste dirt. But more than that, I wanted his god damned respect.

"Don't even start. You don't get to be angry. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ANGRIER THAN ME!" At that, the ice melted, his apology plain as day.

"We had nothing to offer. I had NOTHING to offer. So I gave him my body. I gave him the right to my power. SO IF YOU WANT TO CALL ME A WHORE, THEN YES I AM. I'd do it again and again if that's what it took. THESE WOMEN, THEY GAVE UP THEIR CHILDREN. Offered their lives in exchange for a possibility that we would survive. And so much more. So no, you DON'T get the right to be angry. YOU FUCKING LEFT! And he was there! He is the reason I am not some soldier's whore. That I'm not being passed around like some piece of meat. If you want an apology, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE!"

I watched as his face flushed, his anger still palpable, but it was held back now. Reeled in for the moment anyways. I fought to reel in my own. To not get petty.

"You know why I left! You had even agreed that you wanted me to bring them back safe. So why the hell are you mad that I'm not in two fucking places at once." I bit my lip, silently cursing myself. I had accused him of the same thing Sesshomaru had. Hadn't I said it wasn't his responsibility? Hadn't I encouraged Inuyasha to leave all those months ago with Miroku, if only because I thought I could handle it.

How could I try to shift the blame, when it had been me who failed? Those men had died protecting us. Those women… the things that had been done to them before they died. The ones who hadn't made it. I had left them…to save myself.

Just like that, he was there, his warm arms wrapped around me. The familiar scent of pine trees and sunshine a balm to my pain. Suddenly, it was like I was 15 years old again, he was the hero, and I was the girl from the future.

"Dammit Kagome, you know I never wanted it to be this way. The minute I heard that the eastern villages were getting raided, I grabbed who I could and we ran back. I…We had hoped… we would make it in time. I…fuck." I blinked back the tears, willed myself to step back from him, to look into his eyes.

"This isn't about us anymore Inuyasha. It never was…can we talk about…everything else…later?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper, but I watched his eyes widen with understanding before he too took a step back.

Turning to the women, I gave my nod, letting them know it was safe to greet their loved ones. Sango was the first to reach Miroku, her sobs breaking my heart as she leaned into him, as she tried to explain with broken words what happened to their Chiko.

Kenji held his pregnant wife and child, breaking down as he kissed her large belly and praised every god that could hear him. Aiyu and Kaoru clawed their way to Ryuiichi, his watery laughter filling the air.

Our youngest woman, Sae, no older than 16, ran to her brother, the only family she had left. Her husband was no where to be found. Her toddler had died by a soldier.

All the men left over were greeted with tears and welcomes. No longer was the clearing filled with our anger. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at our ridiculous display Inuyasha and I had made, but silently I was thankful for their patience. It had to have been hard.

"Did he… were you…DAMMIT did he hurt you?" His question, as ineloquent as it was, was so purely Inuyasha, I couldn't stop my smile.

"No, he never hurt me… He's been…good to me." As good as a man could be under this sort of situation. I watched his knuckles turn white, his ears flicker with anger.

"He doesn't deserve you." I could feel my eyebrow tick. I hadn't forgotten what Sesshomaru had told me. How he had asked on MULTIPLE occasions for Inuyasha to allow a relationship between us. Wasn't this just a teeny tiny bit his fault? Even just a little?

"I don't think you get to make that decision." He shook his head stubbornly, his eyes flashing at me.

"Don't you think I know that?" I could only stare at him, slightly shocked that he had acknowledged it. Who was this man and what had he done with the real Inuyasha?!

"Then why the hell didn't you give Sesshomaru your fucking permission?!" For a moment, his jaw dropped, and he looked at a loss of what to say.

"He told you that?" Was that seriously the question right now? That his brother tattled on him?! REALLY? My expression must have said it all, because shortly after he pulled himself together before turning away, sighing out a quick "keh" before glancing back at me.

"I never said I wouldn't give my permission. I just said he didn't deserve you. I told him you don't do the no strings attached thing. So if he wanted you, he'd better be pretty fucking sure…Bastard."

There was always two sides of a story. Hadn't my mother told me that a million times growing up? So why was hearing both sides so fucking hard. Why was knowing that Sesshomaru hadn't approached me because he wasn't serious enough surprising?

"Don't look like that Kagome… I never said he didn't like you. Its just… he's a demon. His lifespan isn't like yours. There are … reasons he knew he shouldn't approach you. It's more than what you think." I tried to pull myself together, tried to dig a hole in my body and bury my heart in it.

Hadn't I known that? Was I so stupid I couldn't realize that no matter how many times I told myself, it would never work? That, just how I offered my body to Sesshomaru, that was all I would ever receive in return. Stubbornly, I kept my tears inside, promising myself when the time was right, I would wail my heartbreak in silence, where no one could witness it.

"I hate when you know me so well." I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him smile, his boyish charm a relief after all the drama.

"It's been ten years. Give me some credit woman." I only rolled my eyes before looking to the treeline.

He was waiting. At first I was confused as to why he hadn't joined me. But it was becoming clear that Sesshomaru was a believer in fighting your own battles. He had offered to let me avoid this, to handle Inuyasha himself. I had declined his offer. I couldn't help but feel grateful. We had worked it out…somehow. I just knew though if Sesshomaru had been there, Inuyasha wouldn't have even listened.

He would have swung his tessaiga first, asked questions later.

Just like that, he was next to me, correctly assessing that Inuyasha and I had discussed what we needed to, that our business was done, and it was now his turn.

"Bastard." I took in Inuyasha's relaxed posture, the way he tilted his head at Sesshomaru in an almost submissive way.

"Half breed." With that he was walking off, and Inuyasha was following. I couldn't stop myself from feeling slightly annoyed at being left out of the discussion. Whatever Sesshomaru had to say to Inuyasha, he could do in front of me.

But he wouldn't. It was personal. He had made it clear how he had entrusted Rin in Inuyasha's care. Something told me Inuyasha had his own debt to pay…

Sighing, I took stock of everyone. What now? Inuyasha had made a brash move by bringing all these men here. They had been enlisted. You couldn't just leave. Would Sesshomaru allow the men to come with us? That had never been part of the bargain. And what about Inuyasha. Would he be coming with us too? Was that a good idea?

I found Rin standing to the side, watching everyone's reunion. Gently, I brushed her hair, taking in the way her eyes lit up when she saw me, her arms wrapping around my waist with a sweetness that melted my heart.

"You know…Lord Sesshomaru doesn't see you that way right." I blinked, trying to understand her question.

"Rin doesn't know… what contract you two agreed to. Or what Lord Sesshomaru said but… Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru better than anyone else in the whole wide world. Rin knows that Kagome is special to Lord Sesshomaru. Not the same way Rin is…but in your own way. He would never think of you as anything less. No matter what any piece of paper says." I couldn't stop my choked sob from breaking free, her words soothing me in a way nothing else could.

I held her tighter, nuzzling my nose deep into her hair, breathing in her scent. I couldn't help but wonder what secrets she kept hidden. Had Sesshomaru told her things? Had she always known something would happen between us?

"Men suck Rin. All I ask is you never fall in love with a dog demon. Their communication skills are too frustrating." She only giggled, her cheek rubbing against mine.

"But his ears are just so cute." For a moment I could only blink at the sky, trying to wrap my head around what she just said. Something told me she wasn't talking about Sesshomaru's ears…

Nope. Not gonna ask.

"His?" Dammit. I felt her flinch. There was only one dog demon I knew who had cute ears. And he had just walked away with his older brother. How do I tell Rin that some heartbreaks weren't worth it? I mean…she was my little girl! What would Sess…Nope. I'm just gonna take this one to my grave.

"Rin…lets … umm…keep this one our little secret, okay?" It could just be a crush. But suddenly I couldn't stop over-analyzing every interaction the two had ever had. She had broken his nose for god sakes! Sure that had been for training purposes but come on!

How many times had Inuyasha carried her on his shoulders when she was young. Or let her practice her stitching skills on him. That time she had almost drowned and he had rescued her two summers ago…. When had this started? How could I have missed it?

Surprisingly, I couldn't feel an ounce of jealousy at the thoughts. Not because I didn't think there wasn't a chance there. It was more…motherly affection. Hadn't Inuyasha always been surprisingly gentle with Rin? With Shippo he'd always been rough, wanting to appear manly to the kit.

With Rin, he had been different. Softer. She had been so easy to please as a kid it made you want to spoil her. She had the same effect on Inuyasha as she did his brother. She brought out those strong protective urges, and as she grew older, Inuyasha had been just as protective of her as he had been for me.

But Inuyasha had long since stopped protecting me with romantic thoughts in mind. He didn't want someone hurting his pack, and apparently, no one deserved me. Had I been wrong when I thought he was doing the same for Rin? She wasn't a little girl anymore though. At 18, she was easy on the eyes, with a heart that could make any man melt.

She didn't look like me either…or Kikyo. Sure I had raised her…but hadn't we all raised her? She was her own person. Still…Inuyasha would be in for one hell of an ass kicking if he tried barking up that tree.

I tried not to shiver at the thought of what Sesshomaru would do to him. Hell, I don't even know what I would do to him. I felt Rin nod shyly against me, before pulling away slightly to look at me. I could tell she was trying to see how I felt about it. Suddenly, I missed my own mom. What would she say at a time like this?

"When you're ready, talk to me about it okay. I might not be much help but…I'll listen." I said softly, my hand resting on her cheek, just taking her in. I wasn't ready for my little girl to be all grown up yet. It was the right thing to say however, as her eyes lit up and she squealed happily.

Oh sweet gods above, what can of worms have I opened? Sesshomaru was going to kill me. Maim me. I just gave our daughter permission to like…Inuyasha. Have I lost my freaking mind? Oh gods smite me now. I could only pray this…infatuation died on its own.

Once everyone calmed down, we made our way back to camp. My head was pounding, and as I dug through my herbs, I felt Sango's hand on my shoulder.

"You should get some rest. I know you haven't slept and its been a pretty exhausting day. I can wake you when they come back." I could only shake my head, appreciating her offer but knowing there was too much to do.

"Sesshomaru took Inuyasha pretty far from here. With all the people here, we are probably stirring up the forest with all the noise. I have to keep my aura flaring or we'll have a problem on our hands. I'll sleep when he gets back."

For a moment, Sango looked like she wanted to argue. Sighing, she gave in and nodded, before returning back to her family.

It felt like hours before the brothers returned, Inuyasha looking far worse than when he had left. I couldn't help but wince in pity for him. At least no one had chopped off body parts. That said something right?

Sesshomaru looked perfectly pristine, if a little more relaxed. I couldn't help but walk over to him, practically collapsing against him when he was close enough. I could feel my power flicker like dying embers, my body so exhausted and worn out, it was amazing I was even still standing.

"You did well priestess. Rest. Your alpha will take it from here." I let his voice soothe me as I curled into his fur, not even noticing when my feet no longer touched the ground, or how I felt weightless in his arms.

"Missed you," I mumbled, barely coherent as I practically purred into his silky warmth. His chuckle was inviting, and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"You were missed as well," perhaps it was the fact that I was practically asleep, but I could have sworn his eyes flashed with something. For just a moment, my heart felt light and fluttery. I couldn't help but wish with all my heart that Rin had been right. That to him, I was special…even if only a little.

By the time I woke up, night was closing in on us. I found myself curled inside the wagon, Chiyo sitting next to me as she patched up clothes, her belly being used as a makeshift table.

Sitting up, I looked around. We were no longer in the same location, and food was being prepared. I could feel my stomach rumble in need, but chose to ignore it, instead finding the person I was looking for.

Inuyasha seemed to be trying to fight of Rin's attempt at holding a cool cloth against his black eye. She didn't seem to be taking no for an answer, and with a swift pull to a tender dog ear, she had him in line. I couldn't help but smirk at his silent suffering, though I still was unsure how I felt about Rin's feelings.

Did Inuyasha feel the same way. He had never made any previous indication of having any. Then again…neither did Rin. Sighing, I stood up and made my way over to them, feeling odd at interrupting.

"Inuyasha." I didn't have to say more. We had a lot to talk about, and I knew the sooner it was discussed, the better.

He handed the cloth back to Rin before running clawed hands through her dark hair as he stood up. Now knowing what to look for, I took in her flushed cheeks and red ears as she turned away, hiding her expression behind thick black locks of hair.

A rush of protectiveness flew through me, and a part of me wanted to warn Inuyasha that under no circumstances was he aloud to break her heart. At the same time though, I knew it wasn't my right to stand between them.

If I fought them on this, Rin might go out of her way to hide it from me, and I didn't want that. Was this how my mom felt when I would come home, heart break after heart break? She had always known what to say or do. At the moment, I felt like a fish out of water.

As Inuyasha and I walked away to find some privacy, I couldn't help but let my eyes roam to find another dog demon that had been on my mind. He apparently was out hunting, as I could not find hide nor hair of him.

"Sooooo I take it things went well between you and Sesshomaru," So sue me, it was a little fun to tease him.

"Keh, I let him get in a shot or two." I rolled my eyes, knowing that Sesshomaru had done a lot more than that. It was amazing Inuyasha was even still standing considering how pissed off his brother had been a week ago about the whole thing.

Note to self, never piss Sesshomaru off…ever.

"I asked him to let you go you know." I whipped my head at him, instantly wanting to yell at him but not entirely sure what to say.

"Told him he could have Tessaiga, that I would do anything he wanted, wanna know what he said?" Yes, I did want to know. Badly… yet at the same time, I felt terrified. Would Sesshomaru have given up on me…for Tessaiga? He had wanted it for years. Sure, he was happy with his own sword but still…

"He said to not insult you, that even if he hadn't promised you he wouldn't ever barter you for something, he still wouldn't have given you up." Instantly I could feel myself brighten, my heart feeling suddenly so light.

"He said that?" It wasn't like I didn't believe Inuyasha, it was just… well… could you blame a girl for needing a little extra assurance.

"Idiot. Of course he said that. He'd be a fool to trade you for anything. He might be a bastard, but we both know he's not a fool." I couldn't help myself from smacking his arm as we took a seat on a large tree stump, taking in the fading colors of daylight.

"I still don't think he deserves you but… if you're happy, if you think this is enough, then well I guess I've got nothing else to say." Was this enough? Was I happy? I was in a way. Somehow, things were working out. I had my friends, what was left of my village, a future home, a great sex life. In the past week, I was probably happier than I had been in a while.

At the same token though, I felt my heart was stretched so tight it would tear apart. We had lost so much, had given up so much. Everything I had with Sesshomaru was…temporary. It was as Inuyasha said, I didn't do the no strings attached thing.

And yet here I was. Sesshomaru had found a way. I wasn't in the position to demand more. He could use me any way he wanted and the only thing I could do was take it. Sure he was gentle with me…usually, and yes he treated me genuinely well. But I knew that it was just a phase. Soon he would grow tired with me, and then what? What would I do then?

"If Kikyo had offered to be with you just for your body, would you have been happy?" It was cruel to bring her up, to ask him this question, but somehow, I just had to know. When he pulled me into his lap and wrapped warm arms around me, I couldn't help but curl into him, to hold onto his warmth as if it were my salvation.

"I honestly don't know. I guess maybe I would have… but I know damn well I would have done everything I could to make her never want to live without me." It was such an Inuyasha thing to say, and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Do you think I could ever make Sesshomaru feel that way about me?" For a moment he was quiet, his fingers brushing through my hair as he became lost in thought.

"I don't think anyone could ever make Sesshomaru do anything he didn't want to…but then again, I didn't think there would ever be anything in the world Sesshomaru would want more than Tessaiga. So I think you have a pretty good chance."

How did he do it? How did he always seem to know just what to say when I needed him to? Especially when any other time he was rude and crude? It suddenly felt like years since I had last seen him. Had war matured him? Had I been stuck wallowing in my own broken heart for so long, that the boy I once knew and loved had grown up when I wasn't looking?

Maybe we both had. Neither of our lives had been easy. Maybe when we had been trying so hard to avoid what happened between us, it had shaped us into the people we are now. We had learned from it, from each other, and it made us better for it.

"Can you promise me something Inuyasha." I looked into his golden eyes, looking into the eyes that had shaped my teenage years. Had been the cause of so many joys and heart breaks. There was no longer that lingering warmth in my heart, or the crushing sensation of being chosen for another. Just a rightness of what we had right now. Friends. Pack.

"Promise me that you won't hold back. That when you find a girl who makes you happy, that you don't let anything stop you. That you'll treat her right, and love her. That you won't leave her side, no matter what happens." I watched his heart melt in his eyes, watched the last of our bitterness fade away, and a new light flare up.

We had given each other permission. Closure. Something we hadn't known that we had needed, but had desperately sought. We had paved the way for each other to find happiness, where ever that may be.

"Heh, only if you promise to give Sesshomaru a hard time. I wouldn't mind seeing that dog sweat once and a while." With a grin, I hugged him tight, taking in one last time his scent, the familiarity of his being in his arms, before my hands wrapped around something cool and round.

It was the last thing holding us back. The last traces of what we had. Without a second thought, I removed the rosary around his neck and place the necklace in his hand, before standing up.

"Give that to the girl who wins your heart Inuyasha. Only the best okay?" Even if it isn't Rin. Even if I'm not around to see it. I hope she deserves you. That she does what I couldn't. Let her treat you preciously. Let it be a relationship thats happy, where she never questions if she's good enough.

As I turned away, and walked back to camp, I couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be okay. That I was going to be okay. That happiness could be achieved, if I'd only get the courage to reach out and take it…

* * *

Woah. The feels. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! I know everyone wanted the world to shake and powers to fly, but honestly, I loved the way this chapter came out. I'm proud of it, and that is saying a lot. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, for all my stories. These ideas came from all of you! Some from Silence of the west reviews, others from Solace and Village reviewers. You guys make the story what it is now, and I gotta say, I'm loving it.

Quick AN: If anyone is worried that this is going to turn into a InuyashaxRin fic, please don't worry. I personally don't focus on side couples, thats not what you're here to read. I will make a side fic about this -probably- so please don't worry your pretty heads off.

Now to work on Silence before I get killed in my sleep. Remember to follow, favorite, AND REVIEW!


	10. Letting Go

YAY thank you everyone for your reviews. There were quite a few of you concerned about a possible development between Inuyasha and Rin. I want to repeat myself, I really don't do side characters. Mostly because number one, I thrive off of Kagome's pov, and prefer to keep my fanfics that way. Number two, this is a sessxkag fanfic. I wanna keep it that way. Some have asked for this and other fics to switch to Sesshomaru's pov. I'm not there yet. I'm sorry but it's true. I literally SUCK trying to write his POV. I find him sexy from a woman's standpoint, which is why Kagome's thoughts are so hilarious. I just can't find Sesshomaru's constant dry humor writer worthy. Maybe it is because I'm not a man. I am currently in the process of writing a oneshot for Sesshomaru, and I quite literally need breaks from it. So don't hold your breath. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Letting go

You know when someone is mad at you, but they haven't told you that they are mad, you just think they are? I kind of had that vibe today from Sesshomaru. It was passed the hour of our nightly ritual yet he was nowhere to be seen. I had half expected him to show up during my bath, but the dog demon was a no show.

He hadn't SEEMED upset when I had fallen asleep earlier. Could he be upset that Inuyasha and I had snuck off to talk? He hadn't even been around…had he? It felt silly to worry about these things, but as the hours ticked on I became restless.

I missed him. We had things to talk about…right? I couldn't help but feel like a woman who had been stood up for a date. Finally getting fed up, I stood up. I had never exactly been the type to wait for someone to come to me.

With that thought, I looked at Inuyasha, who had taken residence in a nearby tree. Between him, and the women and men that had taken up guard duty, I felt comfortable with my decision to leave.

With my bow and quiver of arrows secure on my shoulder, I began walking off in a random direction. He would know I wasn't where I was supposed to be. And if he didn't, well I'm sure my aura flaring out like a angry disco ball would definitely give him a clue.

I continued walking, enjoying the soft brilliance of the moon as its light cast eerie shadows across the forest floor. I had long stopped fearing what lay beneath them. If something had a problem with me, it could come out and tell me itself.

His demonic aura flared out a short distance ahead of me, exasperated at my interruption no doubt but deciding it was best to just invite me than let me continue bumbling around in the forest like an idiot. Smirking at my tiny victory, I continued to make my way towards him.

"You know, sulking doesn't suit you." I called, taking in the way he sat on the edge of a cliff, his back facing me as he stared at the moon.

"This Sesshomaru does not sulk. It is beneath me." I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him, close enough to feel his warmth but far enough not to touch. I wasn't entirely sure how Sesshomaru was feeling, and I didn't exactly want to piss him off if he wasn't in the mood.

I dangled my legs over the edge, looking down at the dark abyss below us. Not even the light of the moon seemed able to reach its black depths.

"I talked to Inuyasha and got everything … cleared up." Was that the right way to put it? Either way, I knew it needed to be said.

"Hm." I could feel my eyebrow tick. Not sulking my ass. He wouldn't even look at me, just continued to stare off into the world beyond. What the hell was he so mad about? He didn't seem to be jealous.

"I heard Inuyasha offered the Tessaiga for my freedom." This seemed to gain a reaction, his whole body appeared to stiffen. I tried not to think too hard about what that meant. Thinking about it would just make me insecure, and that wouldn't fix anything. It was high time I stop being that person.

"Does it upset you that I did not take his offer?" I had never once thought that Sesshomaru could get insecure. That he could think that he wasn't enough. It didn't suit him. Not one bit. He had always been confident to the point of arrogance. I refused to be the reason he ever thought he was less. Not even for a moment.

At that thought, I stood up, and stepped over his knees, trusting that he wouldn't let me fall over the edge as I slowly lowered myself into his lap, taking his face into my hands, forcing his golden eyes to meet my blue ones.

"If you traded me for that stupid sword, I would have purified the both of you idiots." Was all I said, before my lips found his. I couldn't stop my hum of delight when he wrapped his arms around my waist, or when his tongue found mine.

I refused to be scared of this. To tell myself that one day it would be over. Not when he held me so tightly as if he was trying to mold me into his skin. Not when his skin seemed to heat with desire for only me.

These issues I was having, they had to stop if I ever planned to move forward. They had been holding me back, and it was time I got over them. One step at a time.

With that, I dug my heels into the ground, and pulled him backwards with me.

I felt my heart jump into my throat, the strength of the wind flying around us, the feeling of weightlessness as we fell for what felt like forever.

But none of that mattered. In the end, the only thing that mattered was that his kissing never stopped, he never let me go, and there was just this instinct that he wouldn't let a single thing happen to me. I was probably in the safest place in the world. His arms.

I felt his aura spread under me, felt the wind slow around me, until we were just laying there, suspended in the air on his demonic cloud. I pulled away from his lips just enough to move to his ear.

"I don't want to be with anyone else." My whisper was all it took for him to lose it. Hot lips, sharp teeth and his sweet poison found its way over my neck. I let him set the pace, let him take what he wanted, because right now, this was the happiest I had been in a long time.

 **LEMON HAPPENING HERE! KEEP DRY PANTIES WITHIN REACH!**

His hands were rough as my clothes were ripped off, his hips pushing into mine with a need that had me panting. I pulled at his armor, looking for the little bindings that held them together. When I finally got his under shirt out of my way, I could no longer stop myself from devouring his skin with my tongue. Scraping hard muscles with my teeth.

Calloused fingers found my nipples, and I arched into it, shuddering as claws lightly pinched and tugged. Barely able to stand it, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me, snarling when he tried to resist.

Tawny eyes shown with amusement at my action, and with an impatient zap of power to his back, I watched seductive hunger enter them before he sat up and pulled me against him, his hands feeling like hot irons as he grabbed handfuls of my bottom before kneading them, his body rumbling in pleasure.

I wanted to show him just how happy his choice had made me. How much it had meant for him to turn away from Inuyasha's offer. He had pleased me a lot lately, and suddenly I felt like I could never pay him back enough. It only felt natural to give him the one thing I had been protecting so fiercely.

I kissed him slow, putting my heart into our lips, unspoken words into my touches. I wasn't sure if he understood, but the deepening grumbles seemed to imply his appreciation. Soon he was making his way south, his teeth scraping over perky nipples before his mouth finally clamped down on the left, his fingers playfully teasing my right.

Grabbing his wrist, I pulled it to me, my tongue soaking his fingertips, sucking slowly before I released it to return to my breast.

I loved watching his eyes burn into a hazy reddish gold. Something about it made me feel powerful. It made me want to demand naughty things that would make a school girl blush. Good thing I wasn't a school girl anymore.

I felt his free hand start moving downward, his thumb find that spot that made me wet and crazy. Every push, every circular motion he made had my hips bucking, my lips begging, and my body absolutely impatient.

I felt his fingers get ever closer to my soaked entrance, just enough to test my readiness before suddenly they were gone altogether. Growling with need, I opened my mouth to say something when I realized he was pulling his pants off.

I felt my mouth go dry, my legs unconsciously spread and my breasts became heavy. Had I really been a virgin yesterday? Because I'm pretty sure this wasn't how one acted. I had to fight the urge to grab the back of my knees and spread myself in wanton desire.

What the hell was he doing to me?

His smirk told me he noticed, and his eyes spoke of his pleasure with my reaction. Grabbing my knees, he spread them before his tongue left a lazy trail down my thigh, stopping at my wet heat. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing when he pulled away and started on the other leg. My toes were clenching so hard I thought they would break as I tensed from the pressure in my stomach.

This time, his tongue found my center and stayed there, teasing and licking till I was gasping and shaking. I felt as if I was bound, unable to move as he had his fill, his sneaky touches soon become more and more firm until soon I could practically feel him drinking his fill, his purrs vibrating through me enough to almost send me over the edge.

"Dammit Sesshomaru I'm gonna lose my mind! Please!" I wailed, needing something more. That something seemed to be hanging hot and heavy between his legs. So close and yet so far.

His chuckle only had me keening with irritation before I felt a strange spark of his demonic energy for a moment.

I felt something unfamiliar prod at me, before soon it was inside, twisting and turning till I was nothing more than a needy mess. He was using his fingers? But his claws were gone. I was annoyed that he had never done this until now.

I should have known he just liked watching me masturbate, the damn pervert.

When a second finger joined the first, I was the one now purring and bucking like a cat in heat. He knew exactly what he was doing, and as his tongue found my clit I knew I wasn't going to last long enough for the good part.

It was frustrating, but oh so satisfying. Every twist of his fingers had me thanking the gods, every swipe of his tongue had me sobbing for release. My climax was pleasurable to the point of pain, and I could feel a rush of liquid go through me that was strange and unfamiliar.

He didn't seem to mind though, his tongue drinking every drop, before crawling up to me like a well fed pup. My legs were still shaking, even as he pulled them around his waist, coaxing me to lock my ankles around him.

Nuzzling my nose into his neck, taking in his heady scent and the feel of his hot skin, I nibbled on the skin I found there, huffing hot breaths on his sensitive ear before gently nipping at the spot that I knew secretly drove him nuts.

His needy growl had me melting, and with a tug of his hair, I had those lips on mine again. I didn't mind that his fangs were a little bigger than usual, or that the gold eyes I was so fond of had faded to green pupils surrounded by crimson red.

I knew he'd never hurt me. That I should trust this part of him, the same way I had trusted him when I pulled us off the cliff. With a sharp nip to his jaw and thrust of my pelvis, he got the memo to continue. That I wanted this. That I wanted him.

"Patience pretty priestess." He rumbled, his voice deep and raspy in a way that set my hair on end. It was thrilling, this game I was playing. I let my fingers explore his body, letting them wander over muscle and sinew before finally finding the curve of his back.

Grabbing his backside firmly, I couldn't stop my smirk as I began massaging the muscles I found there, seducing his hips toward mine. He didn't seem to mind, if the way he was loving on my neck was anything to go by.

"Tell me you want this." It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, full of need and promises, but I took him seriously nonetheless.

"I want this, right now, today, so seriously, hurry up." A flash of that beautiful gold came to the surface, and then he was inside me, my body clenching around him as I tried to get used to the sudden sensation of fullness.

This time though, he didn't wait for me to adjust. Didn't need further permission. Grabbing my thighs, he unlocked my legs and brought them together, holding them like that before starting a hard thrusting rhythm.

I couldn't stop my screams if I tried, the sensation strong and beyond the point of pleasure. I could only claw at his thighs, trying to find my release from what I thought had been an already sated body.

I could feel him pulsing inside me, every thrust inside had my body shuddering with something I couldn't even describe. Only that it was enough, and it wasn't at the same time. The sensation was so strong, I had to beg him to let me open my legs or I thought I might die.

His only answer was to pull out, throw me onto my knees with my ass in the air, before he thrust back inside of me, his voice making sounds that truly sounded like a beast as he fucked me hard, my breasts bouncing with every movement he made.

I wasn't even sure anymore if I was having an orgasm, or if the sex just made me convulse into pleasure spells, only that all I could do was keep my hips high, my big toes locked into each other as I held on to whips of energy, praying that if I died from this, that it would only be after he finished.

His panting and gasps had me bucking into him, wanting more of those noises, wanting to please him over the edge even though at this point I was too far gone to be much help. My whole body felt like boiling hot melted goo.

I felt him grab a handful of my hair and pull me back, never stopping his thrusts as he bit into me, as that burning numbness poured into my body along with his seed. He roared his pleasure, holding my hips still as he pulsed inside me, making sure I was full before he finally relaxed enough to pull his fangs out, licking gently at the wound.

 **LEMON HAS ENDED…UNFORTUNATELY…**

I couldn't talk, move, function. My hips felt bruised, my lower body felt… well it still felt pretty good actually. I could only hum lightly as he pulled out and rolled over next to me. I curled into him, loving the feel of his warm body as I trapped one of his thighs between mine.

I tried not to think that I was probably covering it with cum and everything else. You know what they say. Share the wealth. By the crinkling of his nose, I could tell the sentiments were not appreciated, but he would allow it…for now.

For a long time we just laid there in silence, his hand playing with my hair, my nose nuzzling underneath his chin. The sex had been more than just an act of release. It had been… a connection. It allowed us freedom to give and take from each other.

"We should head back." His voice only made me shake my head, not ready to give up our love nesting. Just once I wanted to spend the whole night with him.

"Inuyasha is watching everyone. We don't need to go back right now." Even in my ears it sounded childish, but I just wanted to stay in his strong arms a little longer.

"If we lay like this any longer priestess, I will find my second wind. I promise the next time will be far longer than you could possibly handle." I could feel my cheeks burning at the thought, and as much as I would love to continue what could only be described as fantastic sex, I knew my body couldn't handle it.

Sighing sadly, I mustered enough strength to pull my head off his chest. I couldn't help but be a little curious as Sesshomaru continued to lay in relaxed heap of satisfaction as the cloud began to lift us back up.

Was it strange to feel like I had just been on some erotic version of a magic carpet ride? Except instead of Arabian carpets, I was instead on a red fluffy cloud that seemed to pulse with demonic energy. It was a weird feeling to get used to, but one I didn't seem to mind.

When we were back on the cliff, and decently clothed, I couldn't help but touch my neck. There seemed to be a constant tenderness there. I wasn't sure if it was because he was kept biting at it, or if it was the poison's doing.

"You said that you can control whether or not your seed is fertile. Does that have something to do with the poison?" It felt strange asking about something so…biological, but I couldn't help but feel curious about it.

I tried to ignore the sticky feeling between my legs as I took a seat on the soft grass, watching as the sky started to lighten in the welcoming of the new day.

"That's a part of it." He muttered, before sitting behind me and pulling me into his lap, his nose finding the spot where he had marked me over and over. Not that I minded. A strange primal part of me liked having his marks on me, even if they were green and purple and ugly looking.

"So is there more to it than that?" I wondered aloud, my fingers reaching behind me to play with his silky silver strands. He hummed quietly against me, lips kissing a gentle trail where the bruises sat.

"It can act as a "birth control" as you put it. It also helps your body become accustomed to my poison, in the case I ever were to decide to pup you. Even a demoness would have a hard time carrying my pups if she was not properly introduced to my poisons." I tilted my head at this.

I didn't even think about something like that. Sesshomaru's poisons were incredibly lethal, even to a demon. But I had been taking doses of his poisons for years. Many times from my need to discover the effects of different herbs, he has had to concoct an antidote for my foolishness.

"How much longer would I have to be bitten before I'm finally immune?" I joked, turning slightly so I could see his expression. There was a soft look in his eyes, the gold taking on a light sheen that I had never seen before. "You have been immune for a long time Kagome." I wasn't sure if it was the way he said my name, or the way he was looking at me, but something inside me shivered. I turned around completely in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck before leaving breathless kisses against his mouth.

I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about silver haired babies, of golden eyes and sweet baby scents. It was stupid really. I knew that wasn't what he meant. He probably only wanted to use the poison as a way to prevent such a thing. But I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

"You smell so … sweet." His words made me melt, somehow knowing he wasn't talking about my shampoo but somehow it didn't bother me. As his hands started working their way into my clothing however, I shifted, letting out a soft keen for him to stop.

"I can't handle another round right now Sesshomaru. I'm pretty sure I'd die." He stiffened his movements, his nose still fervently sniffing me, his eyes a bright crimson red that had me nibbling on his cheek stripes.

"Later. I promise." For a moment, he looked at war with himself, demonic urges fighting against his common sense. Soon his eyes finally shifted back to familiar gold, looking into mine searchingly before finally helping me stand.

The change had been concerning to say the least. I wasn't entirely sure what exactly had brought it on, but decided that was something to think about for another day.

Walking back to camp, I couldn't help but feel as if I was glowing in some way. Was this what they called post coital bliss? Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I noticed him quickly look away from me. Blinking, I ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

I couldn't help but smile mischievously at his raised eyebrow. There was something just so thrilling about keeping him on his toes. Grabbing the collar to his haori, I pulled him into a teasing kiss before turning away and racing back to camp.

Today was going to be a great day. I was certain of it.

Soon, everyone was packing for the day. The women were mad with gossip as the they waited for the men to finish speaking with Sesshomaru individually to determine what their own debt would be to be aloud passage with our group.

By mid morning, we were off for another grueling day of travel. It became apparent however that Chiori wasn't doing well. She had to be about 31 weeks, and with the stress of travel, her own difficult pregnancy, on top of the roughness of the wagons on top of dirt and rocks had her body succumbing to fever and exhaustion.

Keeping her hydrated and comfortable was key, but I began to fear that this would not end well at this rate. It would be another week at the earliest before we would be able to get her to safe haven. Biting my lip nervously, I began to feel helpless.

Sure, I was experienced with more difficult pregnancies, but that was in a stable environment. What we had right now wasn't exactly what you would call an ideal situation. There was a nervous tension in the air. Everyone terrified of losing another to the hands of fate.

We had to do something. As I stared at the children taking turns on Ah-Un, an idea began to form. But would Sesshomaru allow it? At another gasping breath of pain from Chiori, I knew I had no choice but bring it to his attention.

This whole journey he had been fair, and more than accommodating. Hadn't I told myself to be more assertive? These women were my pack. If one of them needed me, it was my duty to step up and make sure I did everything in my power to help. Being scared was not an option.

With a quick promise that I would return shortly, I jumped out of the wagon and ran to the front of the entourage. I took note how everyone was in their respective places. Two men in the back, a sword in hand, Inuyasha trailing slightly behind them. Two men on each side of the middle. Sango and her kin stayed with the majority of the women.

Rin brought up the front with Sesshomaru, her hair practically swishing with delight as she chatted happily to the children that surrounded them. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It didn't seem that long ago she had been a child herself, holding my hand and pointing to every tree and flower, wanting to know all their names and properties.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards me the moment I made it to his side, his stride slowing just enough to allow me to catch my breath.

"Chiori's condition is worsening. The baby is restless, and if we don't get her settled soon, she could lose a lot more than the baby." It was one of my biggest fears, to lose a woman during childbirth.

We had lost children, had suffered miscarriages and stillborns, but never in all these years had I lost a mother. The thought terrified me, but with Chiori's health declining, I knew it was a large possibility, and if it got to that point, I was afraid not even my spiritual powers would be enough to hold her to this world.

"You do not believe she will last the journey?" I shook my head sadly, doing my best to watch his expression while walking at the same time.

"What do you think would be best?" His words made my heart flutter. He could have decided she wasn't worth slowing down for, to leave her in one of the neighboring villages with her child and husband, but that was not how he was. Everyone here was considered pack, and would be treated as such.

"I want Ah-Un to deliver her directly to the west, no stopping… but she'll need someone to go with her…" It should be me. I knew that. If something went wrong, she needed someone with experience at her side.

"Rin will go with her." We both turned to Rin, taking in the stubborn set of her jaw and the way her eyes shown with determination. At that moment, I wasn't sure who she reminded me of more. Sesshomaru…or me?

"It's too dangerous." Sesshomaru growled, not liking where this was going. A part of me wanted to agree, but as I saw her clench the bow on her shoulder, took in the straightness of her back, I suddenly saw a younger version of myself staring back at me.

"Rin will have Ah-Un. If we traveled quickly, we'd be at the village by mid morning tomorrow." I couldn't help but feel a little shocked when Sesshomaru turned to me, his expression furious as if to say, "you created this monster. Now fix it!"

"Well…its either she goes or I do. Chiori needs someone trained as a midwife, and right now we are the only two choices, and well… since Rin is the only one who even knows where the village is… I'm not exactly the most useful option here."

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Sesshomaru was currently pissed. I could tell he felt stuck between a rock and a hard place thanks to yours truly. When he finally sighed I couldn't help but feel victorious. Perhaps good sex really did put men in a more relaxed mood?

"Inuyasha will accompany you. I will not have you traveling alone." For a moment, I stopped with shock, my jaw dropping before looking at Rin. She looked positively ecstatic, before seeing my look and shooting me a glare as if to say "don't ruin this for me."

Sesshomaru looked confused by our reactions. I opened my mouth to reject the idea, when Inuyasha took that moment to appear.

"Sure, I can watch the brat." Turning my stunned expression to my dog eared friend, taking in his relaxed posture, I wasn't quite sure how to feel. Did Inuyasha have any idea how Rin felt about him? It wasn't like the two of them would be alone. Chiori would be there.

And there was nothing like a woman in labor pains to ruin the mood.

Looking at the way Sesshomaru was looking at all of us suspiciously, I decided to let it go. After the beating Inuyasha got last night, I really didn't want to put him through it again just because Rin had developed a crush on him.

It would be totally fine… right?

"I guess…that's okay. Just make sure they get to village safely okay?" Inuyasha only seemed to roll his eyes at me.

"Woman, in case that brain of yours forgot, I carried your scrawny ass all over Japan chasing that stupid jewel. I think I can handle one brat and one pregnant lady. Have a little faith will ya." I took in the irritation on Rin's face at once again being labeled a brat, and the breathy growl Sesshomaru made regarding the scrawny ass comment.

Deciding that I preferred my friend to be alive and in one piece, and that fighting would get us no where, I plastered a smile on my face and agreed, not wanting this to be anymore awkward than it already was.

We had Ah-Un saddled down with needed provisions, before we did our best to get Chiori as comfortable as possible. Rin sat behind her, allowing Chiori to lean on her, while Inuyasha sat with his legs dangling off the side of the beast.

Sesshomaru waited until they were all out of view before turning toward me.

"Priestess, are you going to indulge me in why you were so reluctant about the half breed going with them, or am I going to torture it out of you." Blinking, I looked at him, my face flushing at being so obvious.

"I don't know what you mean." His growl told me he didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth.

"I just didn't think it was a wise idea to leave Rin with the guy she was all hot and heavy about. That's all."

I couldn't hide my smirk at the stricken look on Sesshomaru's face, or the way he pivoted back in the direction that they had all taken off in.

"She…no…you lie. Woman…desist with your games!" There was something so humbling about getting the great demon lord of the west all flustered. It was nice to know that even though somehow we had survived Rin's teenage years, she could still throw him through a loop every now and again.

Ah the sweet sweet joys of parenthood.

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it, this was totally a filler chapter. I was in the mood for something raunchy, but needed to add something on the tail end of it. Yes, Rin and Inuyasha leaving the group gives me the open opportunity for a side fic. Don't expect it soon. I really need to crack down on the three (and two other fics I have in the works that you're not supposed to know about) I am already working on. I hope everyone is liking Solace so far! I believe we should be looking in the next chapter or two for everyone's arrival to the village, and then it will be anyone's guess what happens from there. Thank you everyone for sticking with me this far! You guys have been awesome. So remember! FOLLOW, FAVORITE **AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! REVIEWS FEED THE HUNGRY MIND OF YOUR DEPRIVED AUTHORESS!** #dontbeacheapdate #dontdingdongditch #starvingauthors


	11. In the Dog House

OMG...OMFG 30 REVIEWS! Holy hell say whaaaaaat! Was it the hashtags? The smut? Or just the hilarity at the ending that brought you guys out from the depths of cyberspace? But seriously, you guys are the best! Thank you, both my new reviewers, and those of you who have stuck with me thick or thin. Seriously, I appreciated every review, whether it was just a smiley face, or a full paragraph of compliments. Each one made my day, and with your help, have raised my review count, now giving this story a decent foothold in the fanfic realm. I can only hope more readers will be tempted by your sparkling reviews, and give this story the chance it deserves. Again, I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter. ;) I decided to attack this one with a slightly different approach. Please read, follow, favorite, AND REVIEW!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: In the Dog House**

Note to self: never joke about Rin's love life to Sesshomaru…EVER. To say the man was blindsided was putting it lightly. It had been funny…for a minute or two.

It was like three years ago all over again, when Rin had decided her place was with me.

Except this time I didn't have a jug of sake stashed away for us to drown our sorrows into. Plus…this time he was actually mad at me. It was in his stone cold gaze, the way he refused to look at me, or maybe the fact that he had kept us walking long within the night.

I had betrayed something sacred. I had let our precious daughter walk the path of darkness. Where only pain and insecurity probably awaited her. Sesshomaru wasn't just mad. He was furious.

Somehow, I had the sneaking suspicion sex was not happening tonight. For the first time in what suddenly felt like forever, there would be no seductive teasing. No burning passion. No Sesshomaru.

It was an incredibly lonely thought.

A part of me screamed to explain to him that I had no choice but to let her go, to not say anything. She was a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I knew he wouldn't see it that way though. I decided it would probably be best to let his temper die down, however long that may take.

The only reason he hadn't chased after them was because he was held back by our debt. Another thing he probably wasn't happy about. Deciding that sleep was not in the cards tonight, I relieved one of the other girls from guard duty, needing something to take my mind off of everything.

Miroku would be patrolling the left side of the camp. I had the right. Rika, who was showing promise in her archery skills, would be center guard.

It was nice to finally have some men in the camp. There was a noticeable relief in the tension for everyone. At the same time though, it felt as if somewhere the balance had shifted. The women, who once tended fields and young babes, now had the eyes of warriors who had seen too much.

The men weren't much better. Their faces had become hardened from war. Even Miroku's cheery disposition had dimmed a bit. Now there was a quiet that permeated throughout the camp. Everyone was trying to fit the pieces back together, as if trying to get to know each other once more.

Chiori's husband, who had been left behind when his wife needed to be transported to the village, was currently taking on the role of mother for his two year old, Kaori. Thankfully, the women had been more than supportive, and he was slowly adjusting.

As I made my rounds around the camp, I took in the way the men clung to their young wives and children, as if even in sleep they feared parting from their beloved.

Why did I have to go and say something stupid to Sesshomaru? I couldn't help but burn with envy. I could be in his arms right now too if I hadn't been so foolish. If I hadn't found the situation funny, why on earth did I think he would?

I never wanted to hurt him. Never wanted to make him sad. And yet I had done just that. For what reason? There was none. I had opened my big fat mouth and stupidity had tumbled out of it. A large snap in the woods had me instantly on guard, my self pity pushed to the way side.

My arrow glinted in the moonlight, waiting with barely suppressed tension to be released into whatever was stupid enough to prowl near my camp. Sesshomaru had left less than an hour ago for his nightly hunt. I wasn't sure how far he had ventured off, but there was no way I was gonna sit on my hands like some scared little mouse, waiting for him to save the day.

I sent a pulse of my aura out to the woods, noting from the corner of my eye, that Miroku instantly shifted his attention to me from his post on the other side of camp. My shoulders sagged slightly with relief when a familiar demonic pulse answered mine.

It was just Sesshomaru returning from his hunt. Nodding at Miroku, letting him know it was nothing to be concerned about, I began walking toward the demonic energy, stopping just past the treeline as I did not want to abandon my post. He would not look kindly on that.

I waited for his approach, tentatively wondering if he even wanted to talk to me right now. More snapping could be heard from the direction of his aura. I couldn't stop my head from tilting to the side, my eyes narrowing as I tried to see in the darkness. What on earth was he doing out there making all that noise?

It wasn't until a large white dog head poked through the tree tops, a bloody buck hanging from slobbery jowls that I got my answer. I couldn't help but stand there, stunned, as enormous crimson eyes with tiny emerald pupils stared back at me.

Should I be…worried? I mean, this was Sesshomaru right? He was still in there somewhere…right? In all these years, he had never approached me in this form. Sure Rin mentioned it from time to time. The last time I remembered even seeing it however was during the battle with Naraku.

Yet there he was, chowing down on some venison in all his slobbery glory, his gaze never leaving mine as his teeth chewed through his meal like it was some type rice crispy treat. Snap, crackle, and pop.

"That…is disgusting." He only tilted his head slightly, before swiftly disappearing back into the darkness of the trees. Feeling a little out of sorts, I waited to see if he would reappear.

 **'Food…good.'** Jumping at the raspy voice, I looked around, trying to find the owner of the sound. It hadn't come from a specific direction, yet at the same time, it felt as if it was everywhere.

Finally, my blue orbs locked onto his crimson. He was laying on the ground now, draped in shadows of the night, his large paws holding the deer skull in place as he used it's antler as a a makeshift toothpick.

"Did you just…talk?" It felt almost silly asking him this question. Dogs couldn't talk. Then again, he wasn't exactly your average Clifford. More like a dog/t-rex hybrid. That liked sex…a lot.

My question was left unanswered, Sesshomaru apparently found his current chew toy to be far more interesting. Perhaps that was a good thing. I could only imagine everyone's reactions in seeing the large demon dog up close and personal.

Oh the screams…

 **'The horror.'** I jumped again at the unexpected voice. This time I was certain it came from the beast in front of me. Yet it hadn't sounded like Sesshomaru. Well…maybe if Sesshomaru's voice was really raspy, and deep, and…beastly.

"Did you just read my mind?" Blood red eyes slit in an almost laughing manner. Perhaps I was mistaken. Maybe this wasn't Sesshomaru after all. Perhaps it was his long lost twin brother who just happened to look like him.

 **'Only one Sesshomaru.'** Well, that answered that question. This time, I knew for sure who the owner of the voice was, even if his mouth never so much as made a sound. That didn't explain the odd behavior.

Eyeing his bloody treat, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he just ate something strange. He was a dog after all. Didn't they just put things in their mouths, ask questions later? Perhaps he had got his paws on a hallucinogenic plant. Anything was possible at this point.

Glancing around, I took in the quiet of the night. Everyone was still sleeping, our camp remained undisturbed. Not wanting to slack off, but at the same time, wanting to take advantage of the time I had with Sesshomaru, I took a tentative step forward.

He stopped chewing for a moment, his face becoming alert as he stared at me.

"So…um… are you still mad at me?" Smooth Kagome. He's finally talking to you…sort of… and you are just gonna bring that back up. Red eyes blinked slowly, as if the movement took far more effort than necessary.

 **'Not angry. Eating.'** It was becoming quite clear that the beast in front of me, and the man I had known for the last 10 years, were not completely one being. Though they both seemed to share a love for using the least amount of words possible, Sesshomaru's was always…well…eloquent in a way.

His dog form however, almost seemed…childish? No, that didn't seem to be the right word for it. It was as if the intelligence level had gone down several notches however. Perhaps he had found some sake after all…

"Do you know who I am?" Why did I feel like I was asking him a dumb question? The large white beast only seemed to lick his bloody front paw, coating it with poison that seemed to bleach the red from his fur, giving it a pristine shine. That was so completely unfair on so many levels.

 **'You are my bitch.'** It took everything in me to fight down the feministic tirade I wanted to throw at him. I was NO ONE'S bitch! Who the hell did he think he was?! I took a deep calming breath, trying to be rational. He was a dog. I was his woman…so in dog language, I was considered his bitch. No need to get offended.

"Do you know my name?" At this, he cocked his head. I couldn't stop my aura from flaring, my temper getting the best of me. Sesshomaru had said my name before. Twice! There was no way in hell this…dog version of himself didn't know my name.

 **'Priestessssssss.'** I'm going to kill him. He was mocking me! I was certain of it. Yet somehow, I couldn't seem to stay angry at the slobbery mongrel. Not that my anger would have amounted to much. One bite of those sharp teeth and I would be a goner. The priestess that never was. Not to mention…this side of Sesshomaru was …interesting. New. A part of himself I had never met before.

Curious, despite myself, I began to move closer to him, taking in how incredible the sheer size of him was. I stopped moving when he began growling, his hackles raising at my approach. Surprised at his anger, I took a few steps back, my heart beating a frantic rhythm in my chest as I took in bloody fangs, bared and snarling at me.

Thankfully, he seemed to relax now that I was no longer right in his face.

 **'Bitch foolish. I will not share.'** Blinking, I could only stare as he once more set his teeth upon the tough antler he had been chomping on. Did he think…I wanted his bone? Suddenly feeling nervous, I began getting the distinct feeling that I might actually be in danger after all.

The dog before me might be a part of Sesshomaru, but that did not make him the same as the man I had come to spend my nights with. He had bared his fangs in warning, his threat clear. He would hurt me if I took what was his. The fact that an over chewed deer rack was more important to him than me stung.

This demon viewed me as a possession. A thing that he owned. There were no feelings involved. If I stepped out of line, there was no doubt in my mind that he would kill me without remorse. I was no different than the bones underneath his paw. Just another pleasurable past time.

"So…are you guys…talking to each other in there?" Perhaps distracting the demon would be best. Who knew how long it would be before the silver haired, gold eyed demon-man I knew so well made his reappearance.

 **'Pup upset. He sleeping'** Somehow, I knew in some way this was my fault. There was only one thing that had upset Sesshomaru today, and that had been me. Biting my lip, I lowered my gaze to my feet, taking in the way mud was caked over my hakama. It had rained earlier today, and yet still we had traveled.

Not one child complained as they slipped in the slick filth. Not one woman asked for a break even as the winds howled. None of the men had even hummed so much as a discomfort. Thankfully, we had long since left the rains behind.

In the end, we could only walk, hoping eventually his temper would be appeased. The fact that he had been upset enough to let his beast completely take over had to say something. My insecurity gripped me tightly, the dark whispers of my mind incasing my heart in ice.

What if that stupid little joke destroyed us? What if I had just ruined everything? Shivers ran up and down my body at the thought. Everything had been fine! We had been doing so well. I was finally… finally letting someone in. And just like that, I messed it all up.

 **'Priestess?'** His voice rumbled in my mind, forcing my eyes to meet his. Suddenly, I felt vulnerable. He could read my thoughts. It was as if he was picking me apart, leaving me exposed.

I couldn't stop the flinch I made as he stood up to his full height, no longer paying attention to the bones at his feet.

Anxiously I watched him approach me, unsure if I should run, or stay still. I didn't know how deep his instincts ran, and felt no need to test my luck either. The last thing we needed was a giant dog demon crashing through camp. Decision made, I stood firm, fear fluttering in my belly the closer he got.

 **'Would never hurt Priestess. Priestess safe.'** I let his words seep through my pores, my eyes never leaving his as he slowly knelt in front of me, my hand reaching out to him without my permission.

My first thought was that his nose was cold, which shouldn't have been surprising considering how chilly the night had become. I couldn't help but jump slightly as he took a big inhale of my scent, his tiny emerald pupil becoming slightly wider.

Staring back at him with wide eyes, I took in the dark markings that graced each cheek, and the large indigo crescent moon that shone when touched by starlight.

He was beautiful, yet oh so deadly. It seemed no matter what form he took, Sesshomaru always seemed perfect, not a hair out of place, and yet, even with that pretty face, danger seemed to pulse in the air around him.

 **'Bitch smell nice.'** What does one say to that? Thank you for the compliment, no thank you for the language? Personally I didn't think I smelled nice at all. I smelled like mud, musty clothes and body odor.

 **'Priestess smell better naked.'** I couldn't stop the snort I made, nor the laughter that followed. Leave it to Sesshomaru's beastly side to get a little perverted when the opportunity arose.

The sight of him sitting there, his eyes glittering with mirth as a lazy tongue hung out the side of his mouth only made me laugh harder. Was this the real Sesshomaru? Could my big bad demon lord truly just be a big fluffy pervert deep deep down?

 **'Happy. Priestess laughed. Priestess always sad. I made priestess laugh. Pup jealous.'** Blinking for a moment, I thought over his words. His beast knew I was sad? Biting my lip, I felt some of my previous mirth die down a little.

"Sesshomaru was really mad at me earlier. I guess I just…don't know what to do." Soft silky fur suddenly brushed against my skin, and with a start I realized I had a cheekful of dog demon on my hands. Pushing away my nerves, I leaned into him, taking in how warm he felt underneath all the cool silky fur.

 **'Pup not angry. Pup never angry at pretty priestess. Pup stupid.'** Giggling at what could only be considered a pep talk, I finally felt some of my earlier apprehension melt away. He sounded so sure, how could I not trust him? After all, Sesshomaru never said anything he didn't mean. And if he said he wasn't angry, then maybe I should let myself believe that everything would be okay.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry anyways. About the whole thing with Rin?" A rumble suddenly sounded deep into his chest, before it began vibrating through his whole body.

 **'Girl-pup foolish. Half breed not wooooorthy.'** Chuckling, I nodded, not willing to fight him on that account.

"Silly demon. No one is worthy of her. She's our little girl. If Inuyasha even looks at her wrong he knows he will die a bloody death when we are through with him." As if my words themselves had sparked a change in him, a flash of light filled the forest, before dying down as quickly as it came.

Sesshomaru now stood in place of the giant beast, his eyes taking on a liquid gold, that silver hair so fine and perfect, not a single strand out of place. With a start, I realized my fingers were now clutching onto the sleeve of his kimono.

Unsure, I took a step back, my arms wrapping around my stomach in an odd urge to keep all the butterflies I suddenly felt inside. How was it that it took years for me to get used to Sesshomaru, and yet somehow, I had become completely enamored by his dog beast within minutes?

As the silence filled the clearing, I became more awkward. As much as I wanted to believe Sesshomaru wasn't as mad as I had suspected, I couldn't forget how he had acted earlier. How he was acting right now. Unable to read his expression, and not wanting to make things worse, I took another step back.

Still he said nothing. Knowing this was going no where, I turned around, determined to go back to camp, uncomfortable with the fact I had already spent far too much time away from my post, even if technically I was only a few feet away.

"This Sesshomaru is not angry." With a gasp, I stopped, my back still facing him as I comprehended what he said. He wasn't angry? We were okay? Just like that?

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I mean… I just, I didn't want to push her away. I didn't want you to get all crazy and kill Inuyasha just because Rin discovered what hormones were for five freaking seconds." Oh god I was blubbering. I could feel my cheeks flush with mortification as my voice became watery, and my eyes suddenly couldn't seem to stop blinking away that dratted moisture.

Great, he's finally talking to you and you sound like a crazy person. I wanted to roar at the world about how unfair it was. I wanted to hit something or maybe I just wanted to curl under a rock and be alone until I found that strong, confident person that jumped off a cliff last night and had sex on a magic cloud.

Warm muscular arms wrapped around me, enveloping my body with heat that had my very soul relaxing as a familiar scent of cardamom and spicy vanilla filled my nostrils.

Unable to resist, I turned in his arms, finding that perfect spot that aloud me to curl into his chest without being poked by steel spikes. My fingers slowly found their way up his sleeves, searching until I discovered the warm muscle of his biceps to hold onto.

There was something relaxing about the way he nuzzled my hair, or the way he kept his clawed hands on my waist. It was as if I suddenly had a break from everything I didn't want to deal with. Here it was safe, warm, and no one could take it away from me.

"So…can you hear my thoughts right now…or is that only something you do when you're big and slobbery?" I felt his sigh more than heard it, and I couldn't stop myself from humming in contentment.

"It is a …developing skill." Blinking, I pulled away, trying to look into his eyes to determine if what he just said was true or not.

"Is that a yes?" The thought made me uneasy. My thoughts were my own, not something I wanted to just share, not even with him. Especially not him.

"I can not hear words. It is more like a sense of your emotions, and only when we are…" at this he grabbed my hand in his, bringing my fingers to his lips with a wry smirk, his golden eyes darkening into a sultry color that had my knees melting, "touching."

Oh….OH. If my cheeks were red before, they were practically glowing now. Somehow, the idea that Sesshomaru was feeling my emotions when we…yeah… something about the thought had my thighs clenching.

Powerless to his seduction, I felt myself stand on tip toes, begging him with my eyes for a kiss. His lips were warm, hungry, and had just enough bite to make me flustered. Any tension left in my body zapped away, everything finally okay now.

Somehow, someway, we had worked things out. It had been our first real fight, and I had been completely unprepared for it. With Inuyasha, in some ways it had been easier. He would curse, yell, and make it aware to anyone who listened that he was upset.

Sesshomaru wasn't like that at all. He hid his anger behind a mask, and refused to lower himself to arguing with someone. It made him so difficult to read, and it made me feel clueless at how to approach the situation. I couldn't just yell at him to talk to me. To listen and let me apologize.

Maybe he didn't know how to approach me either? Could it be possible we were both just as emotionally awkward as the other? The thought had me smiling into his lips, loving the way his devilish hands found themselves traveling south.

I was starting to think he was definitely worse than Miroku in that aspect. Or perhaps it truly was a guy thing. Did men have some strange obsession with butt fat? Was it in their DNA, man and demons alike? As long as his hands never wandered towards anyone else, I guess I was perfectly content with all his perverted tendencies.

"You smell good." He murmured, his teeth slowly grazing their way down my neck. Smirking at the compliment, I couldn't resist teasing him slightly.

"I hear I smell even better naked." I whispered, my teeth nipping gently at his ear lobe, enjoying the way he trembled just enough for me to notice. Clawed fingers squeezed my cheeks in retaliation to my words, a husky rumble filling the air.

"Oh?" Giggling at his amusement, I stepped away from what was turning into a familiar pattern. If I wasn't careful, he would take me up on that offer, and as tempting as that would be, I couldn't. I had promised to guard, and at the moment, I was slacking off.

"You know…your beast is a real charmer. You should let him out more often." I couldn't hide my smirk as he raised an eyebrow, obviously not finding the subject humorous.

"Refrain yourself from encouraging him." I couldn't help but wonder at his dry reply. It had been on my mind since the moment I realized his beast could talk. Did they talk to each other? I couldn't imagine that voice in my head all day. It had to drive Sesshomaru absolutely nuts.

"No promises big guy." I teased, before finally walking back to the camp, nodding quickly at Miroku, who seemed amused at my long disappearance. It didn't help that Sesshomaru followed my lead. The twinkle in the former monk's eyes had my face blushing, despite the fact I had done nothing to be embarrassed over…at least not yet.

It was still dark, and it seemed the moonlight was now trying to fight its way through the clouds…and losing. For just a moment, I relaxed in the silence, listening to huffs of slumber around me. Everything felt so peaceful…until the wind shifted.

Then all chaos broke out.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Sesshomaru stiffened, his nose twitching in the air before he jumped into action.

"Priestess, wake everyone up. Fire is approaching." There was no time for questions. Suddenly everything was a cacophony of noise. Everyone was grabbing children, supplies, readying the horses. Looking into the skies and seeing large plumes of smoke, I knew there was no way we would all make it out carrying everything.

Taking only a moment to decide, I started unhinging the horses, demanding anyone who was able to climb on to them. Anyone else needed to grab what they could carry and run. It was a mess trying to keep track of everyone. The darkness made everything confusing, and before I knew it, I had little Fuuko in my arms, a baby on my back next to my bow and quiver.

"Follow Sesshomaru! Move NOW!" Giving out that final order, I tried to keep track of as many women and children as possible, occasionally stopping to help someone who fell, or to grasp a tiny hand and force them to pick up the pace.

I could hear branches breaking, trees falling, people screaming. Smoke seemed to be traveling faster than the fire, and it was becoming hard to breathe. I could only pray that everyone was going to make it through this okay.

As flames started glowing closer and closer, I began to realize we were in a really bad spot. I could just barely see my hand in front of my face. I didn't even know whose kid I was holding. Only that we had to keep moving forward.

I bit back a scream as my foot found a raised tree root, my eyes tearing up from the smoke and the pain of falling. Thankfully the children seemed okay, somehow managing to stay unhurt despite my clumsiness.

Urging them forward, I ignored the throbbing sensation in my ankle, begging it to hold out till we made it to safety. I practically jumped five feet when a loud roar filled the forest, a familiar demonic aura pulsing to life. Even in the darkness, I could see Sesshomaru's demonic form, his pristine white fur glistening red and orange with the light of flickering flames as he laid down on the dirt.

Frightened gasps and screams vibrated around us, the women and children terrified, as the men stood in horror and awe.

 **'Bitch! Bring the humans on my fur or they buuuuurn.'** I couldn't help but stumble again as that voice filled my mind. We didn't have time to be gawking at the big doggie with the even scarier teeth.

"Everyone calm down! We need to get out of here and Lord Sesshomaru is offering us a ride. Get the children on first! Men and women on the outside. Go! NOW!" My voice seemed to break through their fear.

Deciding to take the lead, Sango and Miroku started grabbing children before swiftly running up silky white fur. They were far too used to demons than the others, and easily led by example. Taking heart by their bravery, the men stood at the base of Sesshomaru's tale, helping the women climb the formidable beast.

I don't know who took Fuuko or the other child I held, but I couldn't help but be grateful, though I kept the wailing babe on my back, not willing to separate from him. Looking around, I saw several terrified children clinging to nearby trees, completely frozen at the sight of Sesshomaru's might.

"It's okay. I promise he won't hurt you. He promised each of your mothers that he would keep you safe. Trust him okay?" One of the girls, who couldn't have been older than four, slowly stood up from her hiding place, her eyes filled with tears as she slowly walked to me.

Picking her up and giving her to Rika, who instantly began rushing her to the others, I worked my way to the remaining three I had found. Two I ended up having to just grab kicking and screaming, giving them to anyone nearby, before turning to the final one, who had somehow managed to hide themselves in a thick bush of thorns.

This one was a boy, Hideki. He was eight, and always known as the cry baby of the group. As the flames grew closer, I began begging frantically for him to come out, only to be ignored.

"We won't leave you here. Come out now or I'm coming to get you!" The child only shook his head, his body unmoving. Growing nervous as heat and smoke started to fill our portion of the forest, I looked behind me. Everyone was screaming for me to move, that it was becoming too late.

 **'Priestess! Climb…NOW!'** His roaring bark echoed inside my mind, but I could only shake my head stubbornly. I would not leave him. He was just scared. His mother was probably worried sick about him.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Within seconds, I realized that I was flying, it took another moment to compute that Sesshomaru had just thrown me…with his teeth. I landed with an oomph on silken fur, Sango holding me back as I screeched my fury, desperately trying to return to the child I had promised we wouldn't leave behind.

It was hard to see, but it soon became apparent the dog demon was easily tearing apart the prickly bush with his large claws, before a screaming child found himself picked up by his clothes, and then we were moving.

We got just enough warning to grab on as tightly as possible, before it suddenly felt as if we were flying. I could feel my heart in my throat as Sesshomaru began bound over tree tops, his paws landing with enough force to cause mini earthquakes before the world sparked with demonic energy, and this time, we really were flying.

 **'Fire! Flee!'** I could feel his thoughts reverberate in my mind. It was a scary thought to realize Sesshomaru might not actually be controlling this thing. Holding tightly to silver strands, I buried my face into his fur and away from the chilly wind currents, taking deep breaths of his scent and praying that the dog demon didn't take us too far off track.

* * *

I'm pretty sure this isn't what you guys meant when you said you wanted to hear Sesshomaru's thoughts lol! I thought of different ways of how this chapter should go, but when I thought, hey why not, his doggy self just flowed out. I decided to take a note from Jaken's book, and imagine his dog form as more of a beast, full of doggy instincts and lacking any real intelligent thought.

Besides, who doesn't like a story with a perverted Rover? And before any of your crazy mofos suggest it, there will be no beastiality. Just...no. (Only hot humanoid sex!). I have to admit, this chapter was a lot of fun, and I loved the excitement towards the ending. Already have an exciting idea for the next chapter, so please stay tuned. As always, I am open to suggestions for future chapters (or sex positions **;)** lol). Hoping that we can keep the snowball rolling with the awesome reviews, even though I didn't throw in any smut this time (you sluts)! Look forward to hearing from you! Remember to #follow, #favorite, and **#** **REVIEW!**


	12. Needs

YAY! 24 Reviews! Sure some of them were for previous chapters but nonetheless I am pleased. Thank you everyone, especially those who said you couldn't wait for this update. You guys make my day, despite constantly being broke, fat, and overworked. This chapter took a little longer then I wanted. I sat back and thought how do I want this chapter to be conveyed. I had a completely different plan in mind, but realized it would have to wait till next chapter as there were things that felt like they needed to be addressed.

For those who felt I have "skipped 20 chapters" when writing this, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna write every single second of every single day of Kagome's life. That is boring, not to mention, Kagome probably would have died a virgin by the time I eventually made it to the good stuff. (Seriously, not a great way to die!). So if you don't like that I'm all about moving the plot along with the speed of a raging river, please look elsewhere. I'm sure you'll find some dry, boring driftwood somewhere. :)

P.S. smut haters, put on your swimsuits its about to get wet!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Needs**

You know when you're supposed to go somewhere, and yet somehow, you get side tracked. Well try sitting on a glorified over sized dog with an attention span of a gnat, and see where that gets you.

We all sat in the soft green grass, the morning sun heating our backs as Sesshomaru, in all his furry glory, rolled in mud…yes mud. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. In fact, as excited warbles filled the air, I couldn't help but chuckle, despite our current situation.

Who knows how far off course we were. When I had asked him about how far the village was, he only seemed to be confused. Why would he take his pretty priestess to some nasty human village, when they could go play somewhere?

There was not a doubt in my mind that Sesshomaru and his beast were two completely separate entities at this point. It was just mind boggling how the two of them could possibly be so different. It was like learning that the killing perfection was secretly an oversized puppy.

Seriously, was he going to walk around covered in mud like that? Instantly, the large dog beast turned to me, mischievous red eyes and and a lazy tongue my only warning before I was nabbed from my perch and dropped into a pile of noxious goo.

"OH MY GOD…SESSHOMARU!" Barking laughter met my outrage, before he did a full body shake, anyone within 30 feet range became victim to his mud barrage.

Screeching and laughter filled the clearing, breaking up a previously tense atmosphere. Children rushed to join the fun, wadding into the muddy field before an all out mud fight started, only to be easily thwarted by an overly eager dog's tidal wave.

Mothers stared in mortified awe as they watched their young become unrecognizable. Rolling my eyes at the "ferocious" howls Sesshomaru was making, I couldn't stop myself from giggling, despite the fact my hair smelled like something foul just died in it.

Looking over, I saw Fuuko hiding behind Miroku, her eyes watching the show with curiosity. She had never been the shy type, but since the start of this journey, she had become withdrawn, her previous energetic self buried since the loss of her parents and leaving the only home she knew.

Biting my lip indecisively, I took in all the laughing children. Making my decision, I stood up. If you can't beat em, join em right? Fuuko easily curled into my arms when I walked over to her, her face becoming muddy as she snuggled into my neck.

"Lets go play too, okay?" I whispered, giving her the chance to decide. An excited nod was my only answer before we joined the fray. Sesshomaru was currently chasing the children in circles , allowing them to get a certain distance as he nipped at their heels, his fur completely unrecognizable with its brown coating.

As if knowing what I had planned, Sesshomaru stopped, his eyes lighting up as he play bowed in front of me, his tail swaying in lazy delight. Coming to a halt in front of him, I placed my nervous package on the ground, allowing her to turn and look face to face at the demon.

'Looks like girl pup. Has girl pups eyes.' I couldn't stop my smile at the memory of Rin when she was young. All wide eyed and curious. Despite how nervous Fuuko had been, she held quietly still as the beast pushed his curious wet nose into her face, taking a long exaggerated sniff, surrounding us with warm air. Sweet giggles that I hadn't heard in ages filled the air, my heart dancing at the sound.

'Priestess happy.' I could only nod, silently thanking him, before grabbing Fuuko and running off, bursting into excited squeals as loud thumps on the dirt followed us, every nerve in my body telling me to run faster, even though I knew he'd never hurt us.

As the morning sun soon rose to join its peak in the sky, an arm wrapped around my exhausted body, finally catching me after what felt like hours of chasing, pulling me into a strong familiar chest.

"I feel disgusting." His whisper had me laughing in agreement, my clothes heavy with mud and sweat. Turning my head slightly to the side, I took in the streaks of dirt on his face, that perfect hair caked with dried brown muck. He didn't look particularly amused by our morning past time.

Rubbing my cheek into his, I took pity on what had to be an embarrassing situation for him, quietly asking if maybe we could take a bath. I could practically feel his smirk as a sneaky hand found the bend of my knees and then suddenly we were airborne, my arms wrapping around his neck at the surprising change of pace.

I silently prayed Sango wouldn't get too mad at my sudden departure. Looks like everyone would have to wait till we were done before they could find water to bathe in.

I couldn't help but sigh with relief when crystal clear waters came into view, a large lake sat prettily with proud trees circling around it, white flowers filling their branches making the air smell particularly sweet despite the late season.

"So…. we don't have clean clothes. You know that right." A nip to my ear was my only answer, obviously not impressed by my lack of appreciation.

"Priestess, were you not the one stating she smells better naked. Perhaps you should take your own advice." Was he…saying I should go back to camp…naked?! I could feel my cheeks burn at the thought.

My only answer was glittering golden eyes, his unexpected playfulness causing me to burst into giggles even though a large part of me wanted to yell at him for insinuating such a thing. Was this an after effect of his beast?

I could't stop the ear piercing screech when we dived into ice cold waters, my nails scratching into his back like a scared cat as we broke the surface. It was impossible to think that I could be any more unsexy covered in mud, but somehow I seemed to accomplished it as I coughed and spluttered, feeling snot and spit get all over my face.

Shivering like crazy, I glared at Sesshomaru, not giving a damn what my face probably looked like at the moment.

My tongue itched to scream at him, to roar my anger to the skies for anyone in a ten mile radius to hear, but his chuckle stopped me. Or maybe it was the picture of how ridiculous he looked in wet clothes, mud slowly trickling down his face, or possibly even the fact that he still looked good covered in disgusting goop. Seriously, there were things in life that just wasn't fair.

No, instead, I felt those dratted moths start fluttering away in my stomach, drawn to the heat I could feel building there. His laugh was something I always secretly craved. It was a sound that made my ears tingle, my nipples perk up, and my cheeks blush. Though in this case, I was certain the freezing water also had something to do with it.

I couldn't resist sending a splash at him, loving the way it wiped that smirk right off his face before dunking my head underwater, wanting to clean it off as quickly as possible. I made quick work at wiping my face and hair, easily flipping it out of my eyes when I resurfaced.

Blinking, I realized Sesshomaru was not where I left him. Searching around, he was no where to be seen. I didn't feel his aura until the last second, a hand grabbing my ankle before I could even draw in enough breath to scream.

I kicked like crazy, hoping viciously I broke that stupid arrogant nose of his, when sweet glorious air filled my lungs once more. I'm going to kill him. I swear to god, I'm going to kill that stupid dog, and then I'm going to make a nice warm fur coat out of him! A nip at my ear answered that thought, before hot kisses made their way down my cold, shivering, wet skin as he held my back against his surprisingly warm chest.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to kiss and make it better. Are you trying to drown me or something?!" I growled, not even resisting the urge to bite his cheek, irritation burning through me hot and heavy.

"Was this Sesshomaru wrong to assume you were in a playful mood today?" It took a moment for my brain to catch up with his words, turning them over and over in my mind as I tried to figure out what he meant.

He was…playing? This was playing to him? I almost drowned! But I hadn't. He would never let that happen. He was just …what…feeling left out? Wanting in on the action? If I wasn't so bewildered, it would be almost…cute.

"Can you play with a little more air next time? I have human lungs incase you forgot. They need this thing called oxygen to survive." This time, clawed hands found my breasts, easily rubbing hardened nipples through my clothes with calloused thumbs, my body arching at the unexpected touch.

"I seem to remember multiple occasions when that rule didn't seem to apply. Particularly when that mouth of yours was sucking eagerly on something of mine." His teeth grazed against my neck, a warm tongue flicking against its path.

I couldn't stop the embarrassed flush that started at my cheeks before making its way down my body. Was it possible to miss someone so much, even when they were physically touching you? The day before had been filled with so many ups and downs. I had made him mad, he ignored me, I had met his beast, he had forgiven me, and then the fire. It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a short amount of time.

Twisting in his arms, I took in his darkened eyes, the wet silver tresses, the rumbling in his chest that made my breasts ache with need, causing thick hot syrup to make its way through my body, warming me up despite the chilled water.

What was it about him that made me so crazy? Sure, he was easy on the eyes, and his teasing always seemed to make me feel good about myself. But there was something more than that. It was the way his arms made me feel so secure, like the world no longer existed. His demonic energy, which would have any human, priestess or not, shaking in fear, wrapped around me like a warm comforting blanket.

And then there was his personality. Oh don't get me wrong, he pissed me off with that arrogant better than thou attitude of his sometimes, but there was more underneath the surface. He was clever, in a way that had me testing my knowledge in things that most in this era couldn't compete. He was gentle in ways that were only noticeable to those who knew him well. Yet there was strength there too, perfectly capable of protecting those he deemed worthy of his care.

And I was his. He didn't mind my strange habits, or the way I didn't like being treated as less for being a woman. He respected me, in a way most men hadn't. He was a patient man, calculating, and was willing to wait where more men would have wanted to take.

Maybe this thing between us had progressed too quickly, yet somehow, I didn't seem to mind. I felt confident in a way I hadn't in years. The adventure that I had been craving all these years, was suddenly here.

I had missed the feeling of the wind in my hair, clouds teasing my face, and the gorgeous view of seeing the world below. Yet just this morning, I had all those things. The view of the morning light bleeding onto the world below as he flew through the skies had been breath taking, and for one sweet moment, I was free from all of life's problems.

It was a headier feeling than sex, more heart warming than love, and sweeter than any kiss. I felt my lips curl into a gentle smile, my fingers entwining into the wet silky strands of his hair as my thighs wrapped around his waist.

I ignored the feeling of his armor against my chest, or how my wet clothes felt heavy and wet, only willing to enjoy the spicy flavor of his mouth, and the way his palms eagerly cupped my bottom. The possessiveness behind the action thrilled me, making me kiss him deeper, my tongue beginning a dance with his as something hard pressed against my core.

"Do you always become like this after playing around." his baritone whispered into my ears, causing a pleasurable shiver to make its way down my spine.

"Hush, I'm in a good mood." I mumbled back, my teeth dragging their way across sensitive stripes, loving the way his hands tightened on my cheeks, and that part of him pressing hard clothed flesh against me twitched with poorly hidden delight.

Wet fingers made their way to his chest plate, finding the strings and notches that held it together, giggling like a teenager when he finally threw them to the side, not even bothering to see where they landed.

It was increasingly difficult to get his sword and the remainder of his armor off, but with stubborn perseverance we figured it out, our bodies never letting the other go. Soon, his haori was hanging by his elbows, and some primal part of me liked it. I liked the way his eyes never left my breasts, my top practically see through, pink nipples easily exposed to his gaze.

"It's rude to stare," I teased, enjoying that finally I wasn't the only one who got … distracted. He only raised an eyebrow, before reaching out to me. I swam away from his reach, loving the way his eyes flashed red if only for a second at my rejection.

"You always take my clothes off. This time I want to…watch." It was a rare occasion when not one, but BOTH of Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised. I couldn't help but be the slightest bit proud of myself that I could get this reaction out of him.

"Oh?" I could hear the humor dripping from his voice, and something in me shook at the burning need in his eyes. I made him look like that. It was invigorating. I couldn't help but wonder if I could get him to dance while he was at it. Nah, that would obviously be pushing it…at least for now. I couldn't stop my cheeky smile, twisting my hand in a way to urge him to get on with it.

His eyes darkened to a color that was positively sinful, the afternoon light shining on silver hair in a way that almost gave an impression of an angel. But I knew better. There wasn't an angelic molecule in his body. As his haori slowly slipped off his forearms, I couldn't help but notice as it floated on the waters surface, as if it was waterproof.

Despite standing in a body of water, my mouth suddenly felt dry as his wet, skin tight undershirt was slowly opened, revealing well formed pecks and a muscular six pack. Meow…

I suddenly felt fifteen all over again, too young for a strip show and ready to hide my face behind my hands, bashfully peeking through my fingers.

Thankfully, I resisted the reflex, instead finding the courage to untie my hakama, allowing my haori to open and fully reveal my breasts. Within a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had my legs wrapped back around his waist, his face in-between my breasts as he began to walk towards the shore, never even bothering to see where he was going.

A part of me wanted the rest of my show. He hadn't even got to the good part! The other part of me wanted to beg like an animal that his lips never stop whatever magic they were doing. I barely noticed when my shirt was removed, nor when he grabbed my hands and held them above my head, more focused on keening his name with the right syllables, which was really hard to do. There were so many…

It wasn't until he finally stepped back to take a look at his handiwork that I finally started paying attention. Unfortunately, that was a little too late on my part.

I couldn't help but wonder how he got his sash to tie like that when he had OBVIOUSLY been previously engaged with a mouthful of my nipples. Fidgeting, I realized he once again proved he was perfect at everything, including tying innocent half naked priestesses to sturdy tree branches.

It was just high enough that my feet could no longer touch the ground under the water, each wrist tied as if handcuffed in an eloquent knot.

"Uh…this wasn't what I was going for with the whole wanting to watch thing. I mean, I want to touch too. Don't tell me your into the whole tying up thing cause…" I didn't get to finish that sentence. Not because I didn't want to, I did, really! It was more because my mouth had become a little more preoccupied…with his tongue.

 **ALLABOARDTHESMUTTRAIN! IFTHISMAKESYOUUNCOMFORTABLEPLEASESTANDBYANDMAKEWAYFORUSSEXDEPRIVEDSMUTLOVERS!**

I couldn't help but gasp in protest when his mouth left mine, for once in my life speechless as he began his journey of discovery down my body, still wearing those wretched pants. He wasn't really going to keep those on…right?

When his teeth found his favorite spot where my neck and shoulder met, his teeth grazing the bruised flesh in a way that had my toes curling, I could barely hold myself back from squealing in surprise when one of his hands started rubbing my core through wet cloth.

Huffing heavily, I bucked at his hand, barely noticing how his other hand grasped beneath my knee, holding me up at angle that made my body ache with newfound need.

"Wait, can't we like…talk about this or something!" I squeaked, barely surprised when sharp claws became frustrated with the cloth that guarded my body, and shredded them without a thought.

Apparently, he really did want me to return back to camp naked. I could feel an angry flush making its way up my cheeks, and before I could give him a piece of my mind, my legs were on his shoulders and his mouth was… oh god.

"Sesshomaru!" I could feel him hum with approval, enjoying my surprise as his tongue made quick work of my clit, before moving on to the juices that were pouring out of me.

No matter how much I squirmed and wriggled, that dratted knot held fast, his hands keeping my legs spread in a way that had me beyond embarrassed. I could feel his claws ripping through fabric that kept my bottom covered, warm fingers instantly reaching for the exposed globes the moment he was able.

Guttural cries made their way out of my throat, the noise unrecognizable as he nipped and sucked something so sensitive that my mind kept blacking out from the pleasure.

"Stoooooopppp," I cried, barely able to handle the constant onslaught, unable to do anything to fight off the crashing waves that bordered the edge of pain and bliss. For one sweet moment, he listened and gave me a second to catch my breath.

"No." Was all he said, before once more my thighs were spread even farther, and his tongue returned to its previous activity. I screamed in frustration, bucking harder against him, trying with all my might to find some control over the situation.

He road me like I was some type of wild mare, barely perturbed as I fought against him, his tongue moving in ways that finally had me screaming so loud, I was sure I had to have broken his ear drums. It would serve him right!

I collapsed in an exhausted heap, my whole body shuddering as sweat slowly dripped down my chest.

 **SMUTHASCOMETOAMOMENTARYSTOP! ITISNOWSAFEFORVIEWING...FORNOW!**

"Priestess. I do not take kindly to your jokes. Consider this delayed punishment for the previous afternoon." He tied me up and basically forced an orgasm out of me because of Rin? Seriously?! I shot him a glare, my lips pulled back in a snarl as once more I fought against my binds.

Hadn't I been punished enough? He ignored me…ALL DAY. In fact, I was still hungry because we hadn't even stopped to eat. And he wanted to punish me because of a little joke? Not thinking, I pulled on my restraints as hard as I could, my mouth opening in a gasp as the branch broke, before pulling me off his shoulders and back into the water.

I felt like an angry hellcat as I screeched and hissed against the water, trying pitifully to get my head above water, only to have the heavy branch force me back down. Strong hands finally pulled me up, golden eyes shining with barely contained amusement at what must have been absolutely hilarious to him.

I couldn't resist biting angrily at his shoulder, feeling more than a little lightheaded after almost drowning…again. I was starting to learn that out of all my near death experiences, this one was by far the most unpleasant.

Claws dug into my thighs in warning, telling me without words to cease my rebellion. A part of me wanted to ride or die on this one. The other part told me I was probably hangry and needed to stop my royal bitch trip before he decided to show me what punishment really looked like.

Breathing heavily through my nose, I slowly let reason clear through my mind again. I hadn't realized how deep my teeth had dug into him, and with a jolt I realized there was blood in my mouth…his blood.

Unsure what to do, I froze, blinking back hot tears as the copper taste in my mouth slowly became unbearable. I had bit him. Not nipped. Not marked. Bit. With the full intention of hurting him. Why? He hadn't hurt me. Sure, I hadn't particularly been crazy about being tied up and turned into his personal all you could eat buffet, but he hadn't caused me pain that I couldn't handle.

Yet here I was, biting him like some wild animal. I could feel myself shake as indecision strung my nerves tight. Would it hurt him more if I let go? But didn't I have to eventually let go? Was staying this way making it worse? Would he look at me differently afterword?

"Priestess." His voice was stern, a final warning. As gently as I could, I pulled my teeth out of his flesh, no sooner letting go before I was tossed on the ground, my face planting into the soft grass. My hands were still tied to that stupid branch, which hung uselessly in front of me. Turning my face to the side just enough to breath, I stayed still, not wanting to make what was coming any worse than it probably already was.

"That was …uncalled for." His choice in words had me nodding, feeling particularly pathetic as my ass stayed exposed in the air. I felt him grab my hips, one of his hands lightly caress one of my cheeks before a sharp stinging smack sounded in the air.

I bit my lip, barely keeping in a pained hiss. I couldn't stop myself from flinching when his palm found burning flesh, though this time, he only kneaded it, as if to rub away the hurt.

"What do you say?" Blinking, I turned a little bit more to face him, taking in his hooded eyes and the way when the light hit them, crimson red became slowly visible, bleeding into molten gold.

"I'm…sorry?" Apparently, that was good enough for him, because this time, a playful smack landed on my rump, this time making a strange squeaking noise crawl out of my throat. Honestly, could this get any more mortifying?

I watched as he grabbed the branch I was still tied to, shoving the sharp edge of it deep into the ground, before adjust the ties, making sure that I was comfortable, but still efficiently bound.

It was slowly becoming clear Sesshomaru had some kind of weird bondage fetish. Something that I had a sneaking suspicion would become a more regular part of our activities if I wasn't careful.

"Shall I continue where we left off, or would you like me to stop." Blinking slowly, I tried to read his facial expression. He was willing to cut this short? Something told me he wouldn't be particularly happy if I went with the later option, but at least he had asked. Yet somehow, I knew if I let whatever was about to happen continue, it wouldn't be like the previous times.

Before, I had been the initiator. He had gone at my pace, and when he felt I was ready, he would fuck the daylights out of me until he got his release. This time, he was in charge, and there would be no sentimental foreplay. He was apparently not in the mood for vanilla sex today. As my eyes traced passed his face before finally finding that gory spot on his shoulder, I bit my lip before making my decision.

"You can continue. I'll be fine…" Probably.

I couldn't help but watch from the corner of my eye as he slowly bent down and untied his shoes, a part of me finding it comical he still had them on after all this time. When those were removed, his hakama finally followed. I felt my stomach clench as the stripes on his hips finally came into view, before finally a tuft of silver hair and then…

"It's rude to stare." Yup. Don't care. If I was about to die from rough sex, I at least got the right to watch the previews.

"I think it would be more rude if I looked away. Wouldn't want you thinking I didn't like what I see you know." It was days like today I really wanted to punch that smug look off his face. I totally would too…if I could use my hands.

"Is that so?" I could only nod as he knelt above me, his claws grazing the tender flesh of my thighs, before lightly dragging them upwards. I bit my lip at the sensation, of the burning trail it left behind, the way the cool wind blew against my exposed sensitive folds, the knowledge that I had somehow willingly put myself in a situation I couldn't get out of.

"Can't we have like…a safe word or something?" So I was a little nervous, wouldn't anyone? It wasn't like he was human. What if he went a little too fast and furious. He only looked partially amused.

"And what would this safe word be? Sit?" I felt my face flush at the familiar command, glaring at him, not liking the way my stomach clenched at the sound of his voice. What about him turned me into a puddle of sexual goo? He wasn't even trying. It just wasn't fair!

"Don't be cute or I really will come up with something awful." This time, his smirk was positively evil, crawling on top of me like a sensual cat, his cock smacking against my core with just enough pressure that I barely kept my body trapped in my skin.

"And what would my little vixen like to call out when this Sesshomaru gets too rough." Any normal person would go running for the hills. Not me. Not this girl. Oh no, instead I was practically dripping like a hot fudge sundae. Why did he have to sound so hot when he said stuff like that? Like seriously, come to mama.

Blinking at the ground, I felt my breath hit as cool fingers brushed a perky nipple, before slowly caressing their way down tender abdominal muscles, before finally cupping my…

"PANTIES!" For a moment he stopped what he was doing, his stare palpable against the back of my head. Blushing, I squirmed, trying to get comfortable, my arms starting to ache from the strange position.

"What are…" I just shook my head, deciding that he really didn't need to know what panties were…will be.

"The safe word is panties. If you hear me say it, you better stop or I'm zapping you back to your maker before you can say woof." His eyes took on a considering light, obviously not liking that his fun might be interrupted part way, but as he took in the stubborn way I squared my shoulders, he finally hummed his agreement, accepting my terms.

Sighing with relief, I squeaked when a warm wet tongue traced invisible patterns on my shoulder, my body shuddering as he slowly made his journey down my spine. His fingers pinched and pulled at my nipples, causing my hips to unconsciously buck against him, the sensations making me clutch my fists around the clothed silk that held me captive and helpless.

It was strange, being unable to reach out and touch him, to not watch every move he made or pull him up for sexy kisses. Yes, I knew he had a dog like nature. This position obviously was his favorite. I guess that's why they called it doggy style.

Still, until this moment, I had never felt so human. So…fragile. If I were a demoness, I could just use my strength or claws to free myself, possibly even be offended at his attempt to tie me down. As a human though, I could do none of those things. I was at his mercy, and suddenly, I couldn't help but wonder if this is what he meant all those weeks ago when he said he had needs?

Maybe he needed his partner to show this weak side to him. He obviously liked that I was a powerful priestess. On more than one occasion he had acknowledged my intelligence. He didn't want a woman who couldn't protect herself, nor did he want an idiot. This however, was different. It was as if, just for this moment, he craved my obedience. Wanted to tie me up and have his way with me because he could.

Somehow, the thought didn't scare me the way it should have. He was the man who raised a human child into the woman I now loved as a daughter. For years, he had carefully harvested herbs that would best suit the needs of my frail human village. For a decade, he had been my companion, mentor, and more recently, lover.

It was trust that didn't happen over a two week period. Sure, he had been gentle with me, carefully molding me into a woman who acknowledged her needs, teaching me the confidence I needed to love my body, and the feelings he could slowly draw out of me.

We had skipped all the typical steps in a relationship. There had been no courting. No love letters or sweet whispers. I'd never expect them, nor would I ever get them. But the foundation had been built long ago. As his teeth scraped over sensitive ribs, one of his hands slowly began dipping south. I pushed my body flush against him, telling him without words that I craved him. Wanted him. That nothing he did today would change that.

His breath warmed my skin, silky tresses teasing me with its cool touch. I practically purred as the pads of his fingers brushed against my wet opening, loving the way he slowly pressed long slender digits against my heat, rubbing me in a way that had my hips swaying with him.

I couldn't help but jump at a particularly bruising nip on my rear, grumbling my displeasure as he chuckled against my flesh, obviously taking enjoyment at catching me off guard. I relaxed when soft licks and open mouth kisses started made their way down my cheeks.

 **THANKYOUFORWAITING! SMUTISNOWAGO! YESTHISCHAPTERWASMADEFORSMUT! I'MSURETHEREISAPLOTSOMEWHERE!**

My scream seemed to echo when a sudden harsh suck against my core had me bucking against his face, unable to control the way my body reacted to the sensation. He only hummed, before pinching my clit and laving a hot tongue over it.

"SESSH!" I felt my knees give out, the only thing holding me up were strong hands that seemed all too enthused at keeping his happy meal right where he wanted it. I squirmed and wriggled, already sensitive from earlier, my voice making noises like that of a helpless animal.

I felt his middle finger suddenly dip deep inside of me, his claw noticeably missing as he began curling his finger this way and that, my whole body clenching from the sensation. A second finger soon joined, scissoring my opening, his tongue greedily peeking between, his other hand reaching up to pinch a darkened nipple, twisting and pulling it until I became a mindless mess.

Seriously, safe word? Who needed something like that. He was GOD. At least my vagina thought so. As I pulled angrily at my restraints, barely comprehending half of the words my mouth was forming, I could feel him smirk against me. I seriously hope I didn't tell him that. Please tell me I didn't just fan his already inflated ego.

A sudden bite to my thigh had me painfully clear headed, his poison pulsing into my flesh like hot lava…and then there was pleasure. I swayed my ass in delight, my thighs spreading languidly, my whole body compliant without my consent.

"You smell so sweet." His voice was thick and raspy, his nose twitching against my folds as he took in a loud whiff, the tip of his tongue swiping my clit in approval. I could feel the poison in his saliva heat up against my twitching skin, making me whimper and wail from the need it caused inside of me.

My mind was goo. I shuddered like crazy, bucking and keening when his warmth was no longer against me, not even stilling when strong hands grasped my hips and forced my bottom in the air, my toes digging into the soft dirt as I tried my best to raise my upper body to even out the sudden change in gravity.

I wasn't prepared at all when he sheathed himself hard and fast inside of me, only able to make a breathless gasp, desperately sucking in a lungful of air as he took a moment to seat himself, his dick pulsing a maddening rhythm inside of me, his thickness making my inner muscles convulse from his unexpected entry.

I could barely think oh shit before he pulled out and slammed back in, a satisfied rumble vibrating through him. The pace he set was rough, fast, and animalistic. His claws dug deep enough to draw blood, yet I hardly noticed, too focused on trying to figure out what to do with my hands, while at the same time trying not to go limp from his bruising pace.

I couldn't seem to stop screaming, the sounds echoing around me as he pounded harder, finding a spot that had me seeing stars, my nails digging into silk and dirt in a fruitless attempt to free myself.

As he spread my legs wider, bracing them against powerful thighs, I couldn't stop helpless sobs from tearing through me. It felt pleasurable. So much that it hurt, and no amount of twisting and turning seemed to relieve the crashing pressure that was shaking through my whole body.

Every orgasm I had was greedily ignored, his rhythm only getting harder as he tried to bury himself inside of me. I could feel my vision darkening, my heartbeat so loud in my ears it was starting to give me a headache, or maybe that was from the fact I was practically being fucked upside down?

I finally lost my strength, my arms crumpling helplessly under me as I finally let myself go limp, unable to handle the intensity any longer. I heard his distant roar of approval, before my knees finally joined the rest of me on the ground.

Clawed fingers dug into my raven hair and forcefully pushed my head to the side, his teeth burying deep into my flesh as he continued his rough thrusts, a strangled moan filling the air as hot seed burst inside of me, flooding my greedy body with a molten heat that had me shuddering.

I could barely think, my brain lost in a foggy darkness, only seeming to focus on getting oxygen to my lungs, and the way his cum made me hum in satisfaction, my muscles clenching lazily around him as I tried to drag every last drop out of him. His moans sounded so far away, the huskiness of his voice a rough lullaby that had me relaxing against his heat, the world slowly fading away.

 **OKAYITSSAFEFORREALSIESNOW! ITSOKAYIKNOWYOUALLREADTHESMUTTYSWEATYSESSHYKAGGYGOOEYNESS! #CANTFOOLME**

I woke up swaddled in furry warmth, his mokomoko an uncomfortable pulsing heat against my sweaty skin. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would have jumped at the feel of hot lips on my breasts, his fingers lazily grasping my ass, pulling and stretching me in a way that had me rumbling my irritation at him.

Yeah… hell no. I didn't even think as I pulled hard enough on his hair to hurt, my teeth finding that spot on his shoulder before biting down, not even bothering to hold back a zap of purification energy into the wound, telling him in no uncertain terms to fuck off.

I felt him tense up against me, his beast growling angrily at me. I let go of his shoulder, only to nip sharply above it, allowing my abused nipples to graze sensually against his chest. He growled again, but this time it was more playful…amused.

"Panties, asshole." I snarked, knowing he probably acknowledged that I was done but decided to put his promise on the table just to be safe. There was something in his energy, a vibrant humming of animalistic pleasure that set me on edge. As if this whole time he had been holding back, and suddenly now there was a weight off his shoulders that I hadn't noticed was even there.

It wasn't like I forgot he was a demon. He made that part of himself so incredibly clear in everything he did, from things as simple as his graceful gait, to the way every taste of his lips left behind a poisonous residue. Behind the beautiful face he wore, was a hungry beast, with urges I'd only begun to understand.

He had made it clear in the beginning that he had needs. For weeks he had resisted acting on them, deciding to take things slow and let me build up courage. I could only imagine if this was just a small look of what he wanted, what else was he hiding? If he is into the whole whipping thing we are going to have a problem.

"You destroyed my clothes." It felt silly to point out something so mundane, but I wasn't particularly happy with the fact. I had lost everything I had in the fire. Our caravan was most likely a charred crisp. I was starting to think that fire was my unlucky element.

"You look better without them." Again those wandering hands! Smacking one that got a little too close to my breast, I glared at him, not liking the way he didn't particularly care about my modesty.

"I'm not going back looking like we just had some well used tramp! You ripped it, so you fix it buddy." He only raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused by my antics. I guess if I really had to, I could just wear my haori. But I didn't want to go back to that mud pit with no pants. Hell, I don't even know where my sandals went. They probably are at the bottom of the lake by now.

"This Sesshomaru will…retrieve new garments for you. On one condition." This time I was the one to raise my eyebrow. Since when was clothing his…well whatever I was to him, conditional?

"Explain what panties are."

* * *

. So...yeah about that smut. XD okay I'm sorry. I really did have a plot planned for this somewhere but apparently a girls got needs and I apparently need to have hot sweaty sex with my boyfriend so that way I can move this plot around. I promise the next chapter will be more behaved...probably. :) Hope this was enough to satisfy that creature of lust inside of you guys and look forward to hearing from you! **And remember! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! HELP ME REACH 200 REVIEWS!**

P.S. trolls. If you feel the OBNOXIOUS need to leave a review saying something that is rude because god forbid it makes you feel better. Go on ahead! All you are doing is making my review count higher. **#bringitonbitches**


	13. Everybody Talks

Thank you guys a million for the reviews! I finally breached 200! I can't seriously believe how popular this fanfic is becoming, but at the same token, I am ridiculously obsessed with it. At first, I really wanted this chapter to take on a dark undertone. I had it semi planned in my head how it was gonna go. Then my friend got me started on this rant about men and the bold part of me took over...and I was like yeah it's about to go down! And then...omg the humor just flowed like crazy. I had to check with one of my friends like, is this as funny as I think it is. Well, she found it hilarious. (Thanks StarBoduognatos!) Needless to say, this chapter HAD to happen. Hope you guys enjoy reading this nearly as much as I loved writing it :D

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Everybody Talks**

In a world where men dominate and make the rules, I have felt like an outcast. There has always been this mental separation between me and the time I now lived in. I grew up in a era of opportunity. Where women were encouraged to continue their education. The sky was the limit.

I had never had to walk three steps behind a man. Never had to defer my eyes from the opposite gender. At first, I felt liberated in my modern ways in this era of men. I felt like nothing any man said or did would ever make me feel less, because I was too strong willed, too stubborn.

That was…until I realized I was never going home again. Suddenly, my choice was gone, my future uncertain. Sure, I was a priestess. It was considered an honor, and men were forced to heed my words, whether they liked them or not. So realistically, life wasn't too bad.

But sometimes…it was lonely. For years I convinced myself that love in this era was impossible. I refused to be demoted to the little housewife. I despised the idea of keeping house and raising tubby tots as hubby dearest got his hands dirty providing for us. I bared my teeth at the idea of such a life.

Perhaps, in the end, that was why Inuyasha and I could never be. Where Kikyo yearned for the life of an ordinary woman, I absolutely despised the notion. I wanted to be greater. Stronger. Smarter. I wanted to be relied on. That when he looked at me, I would not be a human woman in need of protection. I would be his equal.

It had never been that way with Inuyasha though. Time and time again he pushed me to the side, my only useful quality being my ability to find the jewel shards, and lets not forget the ramen. God forbid he actually liked my cooking.

When Inuyasha and I …didn't work out, I thought that was the end of it. My place in this world now was a nice neat little occupation, in a nice neat little village. I was just another unwed woman. Everyone wondered when I would finish teaching Rin how to be a proper priestess, before turning into a glorified baby maker to some lucky man. Right…

Perhaps that was why this whole situation was so ironic. I, the proverbial shrew, had become the harlot of the Lord of the Western lands. Me, a whore. The sad part about it, was that I liked it. I liked him. I liked sex. I liked the way he didn't buy me things. Or how he didn't drape me in his colors like the scarlet letter.

When my powers echoed to life, I loved the way his eyes would light up, the way his demonic energy would pulse in barely contained passion. When I felt like crawling on top of him and releasing my pent up frustration, he let me. There was no power play. He didn't need to…or maybe he didn't want to.

At the same token, as I laid on the ground, exhausted, still tied up like a birthday present gone wrong, I didn't feel used. There was no feministic pride rising within me. I felt the way a woman was supposed to feel. I felt…free. As if, for the first time, I was beginning to realize that the Kagome I could be had been drowning, and now, she was suddenly gasping for air, and the world was filled with a million beautiful things that I never knew existed.

Apparently, good sex was a prerequisite. Who knew?

There was something sexy about Sesshomaru being honest about his needs. That he liked me tied up, bent to his will, because god knows that was the only way he'd get me just the way he wanted me. Anything else, I would buck, pull, and push till I got my way. But not this. This was something sacred.

In just this one thing, I wanted to be feminine for him. I wanted to make his jaw drop, those eyes darken with golden need. I wanted his mouth to fill with his poison, his body to harden at the sight of me.

Maybe that was why I didn't exactly give him the most accurate description of what panties were. At least, not the kind I used to wear. Oh no, those cheeky white undies with the cute teddy bears were dead to me.

Nope, what I whispered in his ear was far more sinister. I spoke of black see through lace, how it barely hid a thing, how it would gently hugged my slim hips, before thin strips of cloth separated my butt cheeks and thighs.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was speechless by the end of it…or maybe he was just horny. Either way, I felt as if I had accomplished my mission of the day. Just another check in the box.

Ride a dog demon. Check.

Get ridden by a dog demon. Check check.

Get said dog demon horny off of descriptive pillow talk. Triple check!

I watched his eyes flitter to his sash that kept my hands tied, loving the way red started to bleed into them as I gripped the silky cloth with my teeth, before gently tugging at the knot. I felt my own blue eyes narrow seductively as I felt him sit up a little straighter, his knees parting just a little wider around me. I wiggled my hips just enough to make his eyes completely flash red, a certain part of his anatomy hard and ready for action.

"Priestess. You are walking a very thin line." His growl had my tummy in sexy orgasmic knots. But oh, all fun must come to an end.

"Down boy. You can have your fun when you bring me some clothes. The kind that covers all the fun bits." I giggled before nipping his chin. I gasped when he firmly grabbed one of my wrists, bringing the still tied appendages to his face.

With a smirk that could be lethal, he grabbed one of the strips of silk with his teeth, those golden red eyes flashing with barely suppressed lust, before a slow tug released me from my prison. Such a blatant display shouldn't get a holy woman such as myself so worked up, and yet I could feel a wetness between my thighs that would spoke loudly of my arousal.

And dammit there wasn't a prayer in hell that would keep him from smelling that.

Satisfied with getting the last laugh, the dog demon stood, his naked body taking on a golden sheen with the afternoon sun. Honestly, a woman would have to be nuts not to get all hot and bothered at the sight. It pissed me off to no end.

"I will return shortly. Are you certain you do not want to come?" I ignored his innuendo, refusing to cater to my baser urges. There was no way in hell I was going to go romp around in nothing but a haori top to god knows where. Not to mention the fact his seed was still coating my thighs and starting to dry in an icky sort of way.

Gross.

"That would be a definite negative there mister. I think I can take care of myself for a few hours. Any demon that comes five yards of me will feel my holy wrath." My remark only earned a raised eyebrow from the silver haired demon as he slowly looked me over.

To be honest, I knew I looked anything but intimidating…or holy. There was not a doubt in my mind that I was rocking the sex hair, the wavy strands barely covering perky over sensitized pink nipples. My legs felt like jelly. I decided it would probably be best to wait until Sesshomaru left before I attempted to stand on my overly stretched legs. Not to mention my … womanly area was throbbing something fierce.

I really didn't want to watch how amused he would look when his seed gush between my thighs like a waterfall gone bad. Yeah. No. I'll just sit here, in the nice soft cushy grass, and wait for his highness to make his glorious exit.

"So…are you gonna stand there staring at my breasts for the rest of the afternoon or are you gonna leave. Shows over buddy." I crossed my arms in front of my chest for good measure, giving him a pointed look. That smirk…ugh. Leave already!

"Indeed. I will return shortly. Do try to stay alive until then." I rolled my eyes, not finding his humor funny one bit. What the hell did that even mean?

"Yes master. I'll be waiting right here master. Don't forget about the little people master." my dry retort was met with equally dry disdain. Apparently he didn't find my humor funny either.

I watched him dress, unable to keep myself from chuckling as he searched for one of his boots. Who knew good sex could make him so… scatterbrained. I decided to keep that thought safely locked away, only to be evaluated much, much later.

When he was finally all put together, not a hair out of place, his haori strangely dry, and his sash neatly tucked at his waist, I let out a sad huff. It wasn't like I didn't want him to leave… I guess I just missed him already.

"Do try to stay out of trouble vixen. It finds you in the most inopportune moments." His gruff whisper in my ear had me nearly jump in surprise, not even realizing he had crept behind me.

"You worry too much. I'm not a 15 year old anymore. I got this. I'll be exactly how you left me. Promise." It was odd, to find him so strangely worried, and yet, at the same time, it was heart warming.

Unable to resist, I turned just enough to kiss him gently on the nose before nipping the tip. His chuckle warmed me right down to my toes. Or maybe that was his lips pushing against mine. Either way, my heart thrummed with content, enjoying the way one of his hands tangled into my raven hair, forcing me closer before slowly pulling me away.

"I do not like people who break promises. It would do you well to keep yours." His eyes, liquid gold, were serious. I better be just how he left me, or there would be hell to pay. I could only whisper that I would.

When he finally left, for the first time in a really, really long time, I was truly alone. There was no fox demon showing me his new trick. No little girl telling me about the flowers she had found that morning. No one crying out for a priestess. No demanding dog demons barking out orders.

As I slowly stood and dipped my toes back into the cold water, I took a deep breath, just relishing the quiet. When was the last time I had bathed by myself? As I did a long, slow stretch, my palms facing up toward the heavens, I allowed the sun to share its warmth against my body.

I felt every muscle twitch, every pop in my spine, the strange empty pulsing sensation from my well used nether regions. It was strange, to take so much notice of myself. It felt like, for years now, my body had been pushed to the back burner. I had kids to constantly worry about. Villagers to care for. Demons to fight against.

Right here, right now, was only about Kagome…and quite honestly I was a little unnerved by it.

When had the girl who crossed through time become so…lost. Deciding to put that thought aside, I slowly lowered myself into the water, trying not to think about how cold it was, or how I really wish I had some of my shampoo concoctions right about now.

The fire had most likely destroyed everything. Which would mean I'd need to start gathering the essentials again. All those herbs…wasted. It was enough to make a girl cry in shame. Taking a deep breath, I dove under the water, making quick work to wash the grass and sticks out of my hair.

Sesshomaru hadn't exactly kept our sexual encounter clean. Breaking through the surface, I took a big gasp of air, pushing my wet hair out of my eyes, before turning my gaze back to where the remainder of my clothes lay…

Next to what looked like a very nonchalant demon.

Ten minutes. Not even. I had barely gotten ten minutes to myself before I was interrupted. That had to be some sort of record.

For his part, the demon seemed to be enjoying the show. He sat next to my discarded haori, his long red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. He wore an open maroon vest lined with gold, his white haori hanging low on well chiseled hips. Green eyes watched with open mischief, his elven shaped ears twitching to the sounds of bird songs in the trees.

A few weeks ago, I would have hid my chest while screeching about his perversion. That was before Sesshomaru had stripped me of my modesty.

Now I just felt annoyed, not even bothering to hide myself as I waded back to land. When my feet could once more touch the wet muddy floor, I dug my toes into it as I stood tall, all too aware of how my wet hair clung to my body, and how he seemed to stare at everything but my face. I couldn't help but be thankful that the water covered up to my waist.

"Eyes up here prick." I growled, not at all happy about sharing my seclusion with him. I watched his eyes slowly make their way towards mine, his smirk exposing sharp canines. Fox demon? It seemed likely, considering there were three bushy tails weaving lazily behind him, all red with white tips.

His face was good looking, cheekbones in all the right places, even a pair of cute dimples. He was what a woman would call eye catching, and yet I was anything but the blushing maiden. I raised my eyebrow at him, deciding to remain silent and see what his next move would be.

"I was drawn to the sounds of a female screaming in the throes of pleasure, and yet here I find a bold water maiden, alone. Tell me, were you pleasuring yourself wildly in hopes of attracting a mate pretty human?"

I couldn't fight the blush that crossed my cheeks at his words, my eyes narrowing in response.

"Do not think me stupid fox. Unless that nose of yours is just used as a paperweight, you must smell that I was in no way alone. I'm sure the trees reeks of sex." His smirk only widened, his eyes eyes twinkling at my candor.

"And yet here you are, so…alone. Tell me, did the dog take his fill and leave? Perhaps you need a more… virile partner in your bed? I am quite experienced. Come hither and I shall show you why foxes are known to be such great lovers."

"Come hither and I'll purify you to the great beyond." I retorted, completely unamused by his speech. To his credit, the fox stayed put, seeming completely relaxed in his spot on the grass. If anything, he looked even more excited with this verbal foreplay he had going, his tails giving away his thoughts as they shook and curled in a seductive silky display.

"Is that an invitation to your thighs, because if so, I'm totally in." I rolled my eyes at his perverted flirtation, finding it hard to be angry when he was obviously trying to be a smooth talker. Please, please lord do not let Shippo grow up to be like this beast. I raised him better than that!

"Believe me fox, you couldn't handle these thighs. Now scat, before I decide you'd look better as a cozy doormat." At this, the demon sighed sadly, his ears practically drooping at my obvious dismissal.

"Geez lady, give a guy a chance. I might not have that muscular physique like Mr. godly back there, but I know how to use the gifts I was given." At this he wiggled his hips, his tails flicking this way and that with exuberance.

"I thought you had only 'heard a woman in the throes of passion,' and yet you seem to know more than you're letting on demon." I growled, not particularly liking the idea of being watched during such an intimate act.

How the hell had neither of us sensed him? Sesshomaru must have smelled him at least…right?

I knew the answer though. Shippo had done that trick a thousand times over on Inuyasha, easily fooling his senses with the manipulation of fox magic. It had taken him years to perfect it, but if a child with one tail could do it, there wasn't a doubt this three tailed man whore was capable of it too.

The fox didn't even bother to deny my accusation. In fact, he seemed to revel in it, wagging his eyebrows as he once more roamed my person up and down with his green eyes. Note to self, the eyeballs go first.

"So does the sexy lady have a name, or should I perhaps come up with some charming pet names?" He joked, cocking his head to the side in a way that had his hair falling across his shoulder in a crimson river.

"I don't give my name to strangers. Particularly not the kind with voyeuristic tendencies." I quipped, trying to decide what the best course of action was. I didn't exactly have a bow and arrow floating around anywhere. In fact, I'm quite positive I left it with Miroku when I had started playing with the kids. Dammit…

"My name is Kentaro, Ms. freaky. Tell me, do you like being tied up, or is that like just something to keep the sex interesting? Dogs are so boring after all. They alllllllways like the backseat. Foxes however. We like up, down, side to side. We can get pretty creative when the fancy strikes us." I could only gape, knowing without a doubt my body must be flushed an embarrassing shade of red. Suddenly, I really wanted to cover my chest.

I couldn't help but silently agree with him though. Sesshomaru definitely seemed to like…the backseat. Not that there was anything wrong with that! He was very good at it. Wait? Why am I having this conversation. Oh god Kagome. Stop thinking about it!

"So do these pick up lines usually work for you? Or are you just having an off day Mr. Creepy Fox Kentaro?" Again he sighed, disappointed that once more I refused to give my name.

"Ah well, it depends on the woman. The giggly type usually are all over it. We are practically bumping uglies before I even figure out what kind of demon they are. The more serious types will throw me a bone sometimes though if I'm persistent enough." I couldn't help but laugh, despite the fact that I should probably be offended. Maybe I had gotten a little to used to Miroku's sense of humor, though usually his was worded a little better.

"So are you going to get out of the water, or is this where I find out you're really a mermaid? Cause I don't do fish. I mean, I'm okay with the smell. Just, you know, not the cold wet thing." At this, I really did start laughing till my sides hurt. The kid was charming in his own weird way, I'll give him that.

"That has to be the worst come on I've ever heard." I finally snorted, before deciding against my better judgement that anyone who could make a joke like that, couldn't be all bad.

"Turn around and face the trees, or I'll purify your eyes out of their sockets." I warned, half serious as he practically whooped in excitement, before turning away.

"I'm not an idiot to your tricks fox. I see the mirror in the grass. Put away your toys or I'll break them." Sometimes it pays off when your adopted son is a fox demon. It was as if I gained super powers, able to see through most of his tricks and ploys.

"Awww maaaan. What are you. My mom?" He whined, but with a flick of his fingers, the mirror burst into fox fire. Rolling my eyes, I slowly walked toward him, ready at any moment for him to turn around and pounce, his ruse over. Yet as I stepped out of the water, my body shivering and naked, he continued to face away.

Who knew he had a gentlemanly side? Maybe someone taught him manners after all?

Quickly I snatched my haori before tucking my arms in the sleeves, clutching the opening closed. Looking up, I saw his eyes quickly dart away from me, his tails shuffling innocently.

"Is it impossible for you to even pretend to be decent, fox?" I grumbled as I pulled my wet hair out of its clothed prison.

"I can't help it. It's rare to meet such a pretty human woman. I'm a fox who appreciates pretty things." Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile, despite not knowing what exactly to do about my demonic intruder.

"So… I think you know that you and I, not happening. So what now?" I asked. I couldn't remember the last time I had a friendly chat with an unknown demon. When I was younger, it seemed so natural. I hadn't exactly had any good demonic neighbors in the past few years though.

They were usually the blood thirsty sort, greedy for their next meal or reveling in destruction and despair. Those days of meeting friendly demons suddenly seemed so far away. I had become used to my tiny little cage. Stuck in routine of the day to day. It was…refreshing to find once more that not every encounter was bad.

Kentaro blinked his large emerald eyes at me, slightly taken back by my question.

"You're a strange human aren't you? I guess that dog demon is more than just some passing fling huh. At first I thought he must have found a stray human to fuck with, but the way you two acted afterward didn't really give off that vibe…that or he's better at rutting than I gave him credit for."

I sighed with exasperation. How much exactly had he seen? Maybe we should refrain from the whole wild, crazy forest sex thing for awhile. Suddenly the idea of the privacy of four walls and a bed sounded like a great idea.

"Call me crazy, but I have a firm belief that not all demons are bad. Not that you are good either. You're obviously a pervert with issues, but you don't seem like a bad demon." He would have attacked me before I ever made it into the water the moment Sesshomaru was out of scent range if he was.

No, instead, he had sat back and enjoyed the show. He was playful and flirtatious, virtue was obviously not in his vocabulary, but he wasn't a bad demon.

"Are you always this trusting? That's how pretty women like you get taken advantage of." He quipped as he leaned against a tree, lacing his fingers behind his head.

For a moment I grinned at him, before holding my hand out to him. For a moment, he just stared at my invitation, his eyes shining with curiosity and a hint of distrust.

"Go on, take my hand." I coaxed, shaking my hand out for him to reach. I watched him sniff the air, a blatant sign of looking for deceit. Finding none, he shrugged, before reaching out to take my hand.

The moment his clawed fingers touched mine, I released a pulse of power, pink light appearing in a flash, not enough to burn, but there was a definite warning that caused the fur in his tails to puff out with agitation, his knees shaking with just the slightest hint of fear.

He jumped back from the touch, his fangs bared and hissing as he glared at me, his eyes glowing a faint red.

"That was just a brush of my power fox. Make no mistake, I am deadly. I do not need arrows or bows to protect myself. But that does not mean I am without a heart." This time when I held out my hand, a white healing glow permeated from it.

Once bitten, twice shy. I watched his tailed twist with agitation, his eyes flickering from my hand to my face before once more looking at my hand.

"I won't hurt you this time. I give my word." Oddly enough, he seemed to trust me. Foxes were naturally curious creatures. More cautious than a cat, but ridiculously attracted to things that caught their fancy.

With trembling claws, he once more reached for my hand, yelping faintly when I gripped his hand gently, before I quietly made quick work on his flesh, healing the abrasions my previous attack had caused.

He watched with awe as his hand healed before his eyes, before bringing it closer to his face for a better look.

"Not too shabby. Gotta admit, I was kinda hoping to get laid. But this is cool too." Rolling my eyes, I sat on the grass, deciding that the best thing to do would be to wait for Sesshomaru to get back.

"Too late. This girl is out of commission for the day." At this he huffed, before sitting a good distance from me, giving me at least a good five feet of space.

"Rain check then?" I only laughed, deciding that while this demon was definitely harmless, he would probably die a very slow cruel death when Sesshomaru got his claws on him.

"Umm…how about not. Something tells me Sesshomaru would not be happy with having a horny fox sniffing the goods if you know what I mean." At this, his posture went ramrod straight, before he turned his wide green eyes at me in shock.

"Sesshomaru…as in Lord of the west Sesshomaru. Killing perfection. Don't piss on my territory or I'm gonna disembowel you, poison your organs, and stuff them back into your body Sesshomaru?!"

I bit back a smirk, taking in the way the demon slowly started inching away from me, his nose working on overdrive as he suddenly started sniffing the air around us.

"Well, I usually just call him Sesshomaru, but yeah, I guess the rest of it would probably suit him." At this, his face went a little green.

"Uh…you know I was just joking about the whole getting laid thing right. Don't get me wrong, if you want a man to fight for your honor I'm TOTALLY your guy…but I like living. I mean, my life isn't super great or anything. A whore house here, a sweet lay there. But I personally have this preference of keeping all my limbs firmly attached to my body… you know?"

Well, nice to know that if I was ever in a jam, all I'd have to say was that I was Sesshomaru's doggy biscuit on the side, and everyone would be running for their lives.

"Well, you did look at my chest…naked. Not sure if he'd forgive that. He's really good at using the gifts he was given if you know what I mean." I couldn't resist winking at him, loving the horrified expression on his face.

"Indeed. I am…quite talented." I felt my skin crawl at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice behind me…and he definitely didn't sound happy.

* * *

Sorry if there are a lot of typos. I was just in such a rush to publish this so I can watch the next slime episode. I swear I'll clean it up later...probably lol! But seriously, what's gonna happen to Kentaro? Will he survive it? Will Kagome have to use her powers of feminine persuasion on Sesshomaru to spare his life. mwahahaha. Okay honestly I have no idea. But I can definitely say this chapter is probably one of my top favorites for witty conversation. XD hope you guys enjoyed it. Please remember to follow, favorite, AND REVIEW!

 **PLEASE HELP ME REACH 240 REVIEWS! I KNOW I'M PUSHING IT BUT DAMMIT A GIRL CAN DREAM :D -** P.S this is in no way a demand. This is me, as a writer, who spent a lot of time and effort writing this chapter, asking you reviewers if you can help me reach a goal. It is not meant to offend, or come off snobbish. Just as you guys can request me to update, I can request you to consider giving me feedback. Will I still update even if I don't reach this goal? Absolutely! But at the same token, I LOVE hearing your thoughts, and when you review, you are voicing to others that this is a fic worth reading. :D


	14. The Fox and the Hound

OMG can I just say how freaking sorry I am at how long this took to update. A good portion of it I blame on writers block, the other part has been unfortunately life. Work has become pretty unbearable and ridiculous to the point that I decided fuck it I'm going back to school. So then I had to study for the TEAS test for the nursing program, barely made it by the scrape of my teeth and got into the college I've wanted to go to for years now. I swear I kept trying to update this, but no matter what I wrote, I just seemed to hate it.

I can definitely say this isn't my favorite chapter, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, and can now thankfully get this fanfic back on the track I originally had set for it. :) Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews, and those of you who checked up on me and made sure that I was still alive and well. I seriously can't believe that I got over the review goal I had. Like holy shit! You guys hit me in the feels and make me so happy to be a writer. Now without further ado...

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Fox and the Hound**

What does one say in a painfully awkward situation? It's not what it looks like? He's really my brother from another mother? Somehow, I highly doubt that would go over very well.

Nervously, I allowed myself to glance at Sesshomaru's face, feeling a jolt of surprise when I realized he looked…amused? Did I read that right? Peeking over at Kentaro's direction, he looked positively ready to piss himself. A more expected reaction indeed.

"I … uh… was just passing through and um… she was naked so I just… thought I'd say…hi?" at this, the fox awkwardly waved at me, quite possibly the worst liar I had ever seen. Weren't foxes supposed to be smart? Sly? SOMETHING?! Then again, his flirting technique obviously left a lot to be desired, I shouldn't be too surprised that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

I couldn't resist a snicker, for a moment, feeling fifteen and immature. Someone needed to stop this train wreck before he set himself on fire.

As the silence once more filled the clearing, I could feel my stomach start to twist with dread. However, nothing seemed to happen. Slowly, I peeked at Sesshomaru's face, taking in his relaxed posture and raised brow.

"Are you going to explain, or should I just assume?" I blinked in surprise, before giving him a considering look. It was odd, to be shown this type of respect. He was being so…mature, but I could tell behind that calm exterior, he was anything but ice.

I flushed from the attention, and slowly, the tension inside me ebbed away. I didn't think as I approached him, nor did I second guess myself as I moved my hair away from my neck, tilting my head to the side in willing submission.

His purr against my throat was warm, familiar…arousing. Burning poison brushed my skin, sharp teeth pierced my flesh. I could feel my breath catch in my throat as his scent washed over me, his tongue making slow, sensual designs around his canines.

"He didn't threaten me. There was only talking." I whispered, trying not to shiver at his display of dominance, his claws drawing seductive circles against my bare thigh, his fingers just barely brushing against the hem of my haori.

A warm hum against my neck had me leaning further in to his chest. I could practically feel myself melting into him, his demonic aura calling me to submit, to accept his protection and strength.

It was an odd sensation, this public display of affection. Yet there was something deeper there than PDA. I could feel it in the tenseness of his body, the curve of his lips on my neck, and the moist heat between my thighs.

It was as if we were shouting to the world, I am his, don't touch or you will die a very painful death. It was charming in a way.

"Tell me priestess, how would you like me to handle this fox? Has he done anything to warrant my anger?" I could feel the way his hands curved around my ass, gripping the cheeks in a way that had me keening.  
A quick glance at Kentaro's pleading face told me just who had the power in this situation. It was invigorating, and oh so very pleasing.

"Nothing worth worrying over. I told you, I can handle myself. He kept me amused while my lord was away." I could feel his chest vibrate with another rumble, pleased that his female had done so well without his supervision.

As if by some force of magic, a kimono appeared in his hands. It was nice enough, light blue with purple flowers, a simple dark blue obi to tie it with. I took the clothes gratefully, whispering my thanks before escaping his grip and ducking behind one of the nearby trees to get dressed.

"Explain kit, what is a brood of Lord Kazue doing in my lands. I believe your region is in the Eastern lands, is it not?" I blinked at Sesshomaru's words, not quite following. Kentaro was a son of a lord? And Sesshomaru knew his dad? That hadn't exactly been expected.

I couldn't resist peeking around the tree as I slowly removed my ruined haori, not wanting to miss what was bound to be a showdown. Kentaro's face became a shuttered mask, his green eyes narrowed in thought, suddenly looking very much like the animal his kind represented.

"I came seeking asylum in your lands my lord. A good portion of our territory was undertaken by a group of monks, using powers we weren't familiar with. I became separated from my family during the battle, and had hope I could make myself useful to your cause. Even in the East, there are rumors that you have a powerful priestess to fight against the holy uprising."

I could feel my body tremble at his words. There wasn't a doubt in my mind the "powerful priestess" he spoke of was me. The fox didn't bother to hide his appreciative glance my way, no doubt realizing who exactly I was.

"What of your sire? Does he no longer draw breath?" Kentaro's fists clenched for a moment, his nose crinkling in a way that spoke loudly of his frustration. I could feel my heart clench with sympathy, knowing all too well how hard it was to be a million miles from home, and no way to know how my family was doing.

"The last time I saw him, he was being subjugated by the monks. For all I know, the old man is dead. He…he told us to run. To protect mother… but there was just so much going on and I just…" He had run away.

I couldn't even begin to imagine how Kentaro felt. Sure, I had left my family behind, but they were safe on the other side of the well. The most my family ever worried about was how they were going to pay their taxes. I didn't have to worry about some unknown enemy hurting them.

Oddly enough, it reminded me of Shippo and our adventures. Too many times he had been exposed to a similar situation. My little fraidy fox would be trembling from his toes to the tips of his ears and yet somehow he'd still find a way to get us out of a tough spot.

Kentaro's mournful expression pierced my soul, and brought about a realization that regret was a bitter pill that came with a bad aftertaste. It was a subtle reminder that life was short, that change was inevitable, and if you didn't fight like hell, you would lose everything.

Glancing at Sesshomaru, I took in his silver hair, those high cheekbones, golden eyes that awoke dark fantasies. The day would come when our nightly ritual would be a thing of the past. My children, before I could so much as blink, had become adults in this dangerous world, and were now going their own paths.

This time with Sesshomaru dulled the lonely ache their absence caused, but for how long before I was all alone again? Before he grew bored with the same flavor every night?

Shaking my head to disperse those dark thoughts, I walked back over to Sesshomaru, feeling comfortable now that I was fully clothed.

It was just as Sesshomaru had said all those weeks ago. There was an uprising of holy power, and it would only be a matter of time before it crossed the western border.

"This Sesshomaru does not believe in charity. Tell me fox, do you have anything to offer, other than witty banter with the fairer sex?"

For a moment, Kentaro's emerald eyes blazed with outrage, before the fire in them dimmed to subtle smolder. His silky tails thrashed and whipped the air as he turned toward me. I couldn't help but flinch at his hardened expression, and yet something… wasn't right.

"Tell me priestess, have you sensed my presence at all since our greeting?" Blinking, I mulled over his question. Had I? No, I hadn't. Not even when I had zapped him with my power had I even felt a brush of his presence. If not for my eyes seeing him before me, I would not even known he was there.

Giving Sesshomaru an uneasy look, I shook my head. It was odd that even a fox could hide his demonic presence from me. Sure, Shippo had done a similar trick or two, but I could always tell he was in the immediate area. Kentaro however was right in front of my face, and yet he may as well be a weak human energy wise.

"My most dangerous weapon is I can fade into my surroundings. Not even a priestess can sense my presence. I am particularly gifted in illusions, surely an advantage for an oncoming war ne?" With a roar of foxfire, Kentaro became engulfed in a black shadow, his form shifting into something completely different before a ball of black light threw itself at Sesshomaru.

It took a few moments to process what I was seeing. A mirror image of myself wrapped like a seductive harlot around Sesshomaru's waist, my long bluish black strands teasingly hiding what appeared to be my naked form.

"Now, now big mean doggie, time to behave." That was my voice, right down to the tone leaving plump pink lips that whispered sinfully into a pointed ear, my pointer finger tracing lazy circles on Sesshomaru's waist.

I could only stare wide eyed at my doppelganger. A shift in the breeze suddenly revealed seductive black lace wrapped neatly around my posterior.

Was he wearing…a thong. How freaking close was he to hear my explanation of such a thing?! Not to mention…it looked good. I couldn't resist tilting my head, secretly wondering if it would be possible for him to make me a spare…or twenty.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice the direction of my eyes, as his soon followed, before a single silver eyebrow raised in what could only be described as appreciation.

"Fox…remove yourself." My laughter could be heard filling the clearing, though my lips never opened to make the sound. Daringly, he snuggled closer to the dog demon, gently nuzzling maroon stripes.

"But don't you want to see how realistic I am?" Should I laugh? Cry? Despite the situation, I didn't feel the slightest bit jealous. Mortified? Maybe. Humored? Oh yes.

"I also come in travel sizes." This time, when the flames appeared, I didn't tense up, realizing that he would not hurt us.

A tiny fox, no bigger than Kirara's small form sat primly where my reflection had been, his three tails a pile of crimson silk next to him, cute ears dipped in black ink atop his head. Bright red eyes with emerald green pupils stared back at us, two lavender colored strips clawed against each cheek.

'Have I impressed you yet my lord?' A quick glance at Sesshomaru gave the impression of his boredom.

"Priestess, we are leaving." With that, the dog demon turned heel, no longer giving the small fox his attention.

I opened my mouth to beg him to wait, to give the poor guy a chance. How could we just leave him here. Sure, he wasn't a kid like Shippo was, but how could we just abandon him when he was obviously trying so hard to find somewhere to belong.

'WAIT!' Kentaro's desperate plea fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru continued to walk away. Before I could make a sound, a burst of flames shot in the air, a large fox demon, just slightly smaller than Sesshomaru's demon form revealed inside the burning inferno.

Bright lavender stripes stood out against his red fur. Brilliant large white teeth shone menacingly as his tails whipped in angered agitation. A part of me knew I should put up my barrier, that this beast was not Sesshomaru, and had no attachment to me like his did.

As I stared into those large emerald eyes however, I knew that this was not the same. Where Sesshomaru's beast had seemed like a separate conscious, the demon before me was no different than the man who had previously been flirting shamelessly with me by the lake. All I could see in those eyes were determination to be heard.

How many times had I been confronted with those eyes? The kind that had seen terrible things, and yet still clung to the hope that there was more out there. Here was a demon, throwing away his pride and begging for safe haven, and I'd be damned if we didn't convince Sesshomaru to help him.

Something in my expression must have spoken my thoughts to the demon, because for just a moment, he gazed at me with a grateful expression, before suddenly my feet were no longer touching the ground.

With an oof, I landed heaving on a pile of silken red fur, only getting a moment to hold on, before suddenly I felt as if we were the wind itself.

Sesshomaru's aggravated expression was the last thing I saw before colors and whispers of the wind all blurred together.

Kentaro was fast, incredibly so. I could feel Sesshomaru's demonic energy explode, and knew he was giving chase in his demon form, the sounds of cracking wood and angry howls echoing in my ears.

"Kentaro! I don't think pissing him off is going to achieve anything!" I screamed against the wind and fur, coughing as it kept flying into my mouth.

'He asked me if I had anything to offer. He shall see that this fox is not easy to capture. Let him give chase. He will never catch me.' Well, you had to give him credit, he had balls pissing off Sesshomaru like this. I could only pray he'd still have them when Sesshomaru got his claws on him.

A glance behind me however told me that Kentaro might actually stand a chance. I could see his fox magic at work, trapping Sesshomaru again and again roots and vines, slowing the angry beast down enough to give Kentaro the lead.

It was clear Kentaro could be sly and clever when the need arose, not to mention quick on his feet…paws. As Sesshomaru got close enough to snap at Kentaro's chest, the fox skidded to a stop, quickly turning and delivering a sharp kick to Sesshomaru's face, before taking off in the direction we had just came from.

It was soon becoming clear that Sesshomaru's demonic energy was no longer simmering with restrained anger. In fact, he felt more…amused? I was suddenly reminded of how he would chase the children, the enjoyment of the hunt giving us all a secret thrill as we ran from his playful nips.

Sure, Kentaro was running a lot faster than we had, sometimes ducking under Sesshomaru's large body, before running off with ground breaking speed. The fox's taunting yips and sassy tail whips however spoke volumes that he did not feel threatened by Sesshomaru's howls every time the slippery red blur escaped another brush of his slobbery jowls.

A sudden shadow above us however, made me wondering if Sesshomaru forgot that I was in fact still aboard as he dove for us from the air, making me squeak in fear, a reflexive prayer enveloping us with a protective barrier, causing the dog to go flying to the ground below.

'Oooh. That's useful.' I rolled my eyes at Kentaro's commentary, inwardly wondering how angry Sesshomaru was going to be when he realized I stopped him from maiming us into doggy bacon strips.

"Yeah well don't get used to it foxface. I can't keep a barrier this big going for very long." Black tipped ears seemed to perk up at this bit of information. Before I could even mentally prepare myself, fox fire engulfed around us, and yet as the flames licked my bare thighs, pain never registered.

Kentaro had made himself half his original size, my thighs easily draped across his back. It reminded me of the days we rode on Kirara, though back then I had underwear…

Shifting in embarrassment, I tried not to think too hard about it.

Without much thought, I adjusted the barrier to fit his smaller form, unable to stop myself from jumping when Sesshomaru began using the barrier as some form of chew toy, his poison lathering the orb with a noxious fume that made me light headed.

"Sesshomaru! Cut that shit out right now!" I growled, not in the least bit impressed by the dog's lack of tact.

For a moment, it seemed like Sesshomaru wouldn't listen, however, as one of his long white ears perked up at the sound of my voice, I could tell I had his attention.

'Fox took priestess. I take priestess back.' I rolled my eyes at his logic, biting my lip to resist the growing urge to zap his furry ass.

"So… what? You're gonna melt us both?!" The dog demon seemed to ponder this over, obviously never quite thinking that far in the whole retrieve the priestess game he had going.

"Look, Kentaro took me because you were being too stubborn to listen to him. Since he's got your undivided attention, would you just sit still for five freaking seconds and hear him out?!" I watched as crimson eyes narrowed at me, not particularly pleased about being dressed down by his own bitch, but seeming to understand that I wasn't going to drop the barrier till he learned to sit down and behave.

I could feel Kentaro relax underneath me, his heavy panting from our crazed run slowing just slightly as he laid on the ground before the massive silver haired giant, his head tilted to the side in willing submission as I had done not too long ago.

'Release your barrier priestess.' I jolted at the sound of Kentaro's voice, feeling unsure as I glanced at Sesshomaru, who sat unperturbed in front of us, his crimson eyes unblinking as he stared at us.

"Uh…I don't think thats a very good idea." I mumbled. The dog demon yawned, showcasing large deadly looking teeth before slowly laying down on his stomach, his nose gently touching my barrier, not even blinking it burnt his sensitive flesh.

As much as I didn't want to get Kentaro hurt, I couldn't bear to hurt Sesshomaru more, and with a defeated sigh, I dropped the barrier, waiting for the moment large white teeth ripped Kentaro's head from his body.

It never happened.

Sesshomaru crawled closer, staying on his belly as if to tell me he meant no harm to my current charge. Kentaro kept his head ducked low, his and shoulder exposed as Sesshomaru dipped his nose into the crook of his shoulder and sniffed, as if verifying by scent the depth of the foxes submission.

I couldn't stop my flinch as a swift bite appeared from nowhere, his teeth just slightly breaking skin, the scent of his poison thick in the air. I felt my stomach turn at the sight, everything inside of me begging to protect to the submissive fox whose quick wit had so easily gotten under my skin.

'Do not cry my pretty priestess. This demon has earned his right into my pack. He has earned trust from my bitch. Has impressed this mighty dog. This bite claims him under my house, and grants him sanctuary in my lands.' I couldn't fight back the sob of relief that shook through me, or the urge to hug Kentaro's silky fur, whispering my congratulations.

A soft purr greeted me from the tired body below me, his tails wagging lethargically as he once more became engulfed in fox fire. I wasn't scared this time however, knowing without a doubt his flames would never harm me.

I couldn't stop the blush as I soon realized my thighs were now hugging his bare back, silky soft flesh was no longer protected by thick red fur.

"I did it princess. Guess… you'll have to tell me your name now huh." I couldn't resist giggling at the familiar flirtatious voice, nor the soft smack to the head at his idiocy.

"It's Kagome. Good job…Kentaro." His pained laugh instantly had me checking his neck, making sure Sesshomaru hadn't punctured the idiot too deep.

"Kagome… I have to say, your name doesn't suit you at all. You seem too free, to be a bird locked in a cage." His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle mysteriously as he stared at me. Without thinking, my lips twisted sadly.

How could he know after all, that for as long as I could remember, I had been a bird in a cage. Sure, sometimes the cage changed shapes. But a cage was still a cage.

It almost seemed as if he wanted to say something, but as the poison worked through his bloodstream, his eyelids closed, and his breathing evened out into a deep sleep. It reminded me of the first few times Sesshomaru had shared his poison with me, concocting it into an antidote for whatever new foolish thing I had poisoned myself with.

I had slept for practically a week, waking up long enough to vomit whatever broth Kaede managed to force down my lips, before I'd fall into another exhausted sleep.

"He's going to be okay right?" I asked, glancing over at the large white beast that still lay next to me.

'If he does not survive, he is not worthy of being in this Sesshomaru's pack.' I rolled my eyes at this.

"I hope thats not what you thought when you kept giving me those antidotes way back when." There was something about the sparkle in those scarlet eyes that had my hackles raised. He couldn't be serious…right.

"You better not be saying that the antidote you gave me could have killed me dog, or your gonna have a hell of a lot of shit to answer for." My angered growl only seemed to cause his tongue to fall out of his mouth, his tail wagging in barely contained amusement.

'Priestess was going to die either way.' I could only gape at him. Was he saying that he didn't even know if I was going to survive in the first place! It tore apart my original feelings of gratefulness from those days so long ago.

How many times had Rin sent word to him during those harsh winters begging him to help me. How many times had I deliriously laid in his arms as he made small cuts on my arms, tasting my blood to distinguish what exactly I had ingested before gently biting my neck, forcing his own poison in my body to counteract my idiocy.

Every day he would give me the barest amount of his poison, using it like a demon made antibody to fight off whatever was attacking my body.

It had been one of my favorite memories, the softness of his lips against my neck, his tongue fodder for my fantasies as it lapped my blood. Sighing sadly, I knew I shouldn't be so upset about it. After all, in the end, he had saved me. It was a little too late to be upset about it now.

'Pup fantasized about it too. Your blood was always so exquisite. We looked forward to tasting it every time girl pup called for us.' I couldn't resist a small smile at that little tidbit, gently brushing my fingers over the stripe on the beasts large cheek.

"Is that why he likes to bite me so much?" I teased, snuggling closer to his silken warmth, loving the way his aura seemed to wrap around me like a purring blanket.

'Bitch blood tastes good. We wanted to get you immune quickly, so you could bare strong thick pups.' Uh…what? I turned to look into those eyes, looking for any signs that he might be teasing me.

Hadn't Sesshomaru made it clear he didn't want pups? Then again, when we had that discussion, he had been pretty pissed off at me. Perhaps he had been more angry that I didn't want pups? I couldn't forget the look on his face when we had later discussed the meaning of his poison, and how I had long since built an immunity to his poison, that I had the ability to carry his pups.

He had commented on the sweetness of my scent then, as I envisioned a little boy with milky white hair and bright golden eyes. I watched as those green irises dilated, the large white beast taking a thick whiff of my scent.

'Priestess makes the sweetest scent, like ripened fruit, when you think of pups.' Did I? The very thought of such a thing filled me with a yearning I couldn't explain. Every baby I delivered filled me with that secret happiness as I held their crying helpless body against my breast, cooing at them about how happy we were to finally meet them. The sadness I felt every time I placed them into their mothers waiting arms.

It was something I had craved, but after the fallout with Inuyasha, it was a dream that had long since died. I had instead focused my attentions to strengthening my skills and knowledge. Pouring all my love into Shippo and Rin, knowing that they were probably as close to having my own children I would ever have.

A part of me cursed Sesshomaru's beast, for giving me something precious like hope. We didn't have the type of relationship that would end with children. This was a contract. Besides, Sesshomaru hated half breeds. There was no way he would ever allow such an abomination to fill my womb. He knew it. I knew it. There was no need to discuss it.

"You say the silliest of things beast. You should know that I will never carry your pups. Not now…not ever. He'll never allow it…and neither will I."

The beast only chortled, apparently amused by my words, before nudging me to crawl onto his back. With a gentleness I did not think him capable of, he moved Kentaro's slumbering body next to me, before standing up.

Despite how much running around we had done earlier, we apparently weren't far from camp. I couldn't help but sigh with relief when I realized they had found a small lake nearby, and everyone was properly cleaned.

I was quite positive if they hadn't, that Sango would kill me for leaving them filthy.

"It's about time you guys came back. We already started on dinner without you." Sango called, not even batting an eyelash at our flashy arrival, though she did give a questioning look at the demon Sesshomaru carried on his back.

"Hopefully you saved me some." I joked, though to be quite honest, I was starving. I hadn't exactly had breakfast…or lunch…

Looking back at the beast, he seemed to have no problem allowing Kentaro to roll off his back and onto the ground with an oof, before giving a nice long shake of his thick white fur and then he was gone, his humanoid form appearing in a blaze of light.

"Eat quickly, we will depart shortly. The village is a short distance from here." A chorus of cheers and excitement filled the air at his words. I couldn't help but gasp in astonishment. Were we really that close to the village? With his beasts joyride last night, I had feared he had taken us far off from our destination. Could it truly be possible that we were closer than expected?

It didn't take us long to scarf down our dinner. As we ate, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to sneak off, returning shortly with one of our horses that had run off during the fire. The steed looked decently okay, obviously finding shelter from the voracious flames we had previously escaped.

Kentaro was thrown onto his back, and without thought, I took the reins, gently scratching behind the large creatures ear, requesting his help for just a little while longer. With a snorting chortle, the horse walked willingly with us, taking no notice to the slumbering fox demon on his back.

The village hadn't been far at all. In fact, it laid about five miles west, though a good portion of it had been going up the hills that concealed it from our view. We just barely made it before nightfall, taking in the sights of a large town guarded by watchtowers and well made buildings.

As we crossed the threshold, I couldn't help but feel trepidation. We had finally made it to the village. Sesshomaru had filled his part of the bargain so…now what?

* * *

I know, no smut. Believe me, it broke my heart too. But seriously, I needed to get them in the freaking village before I lost all hope for this story lol! I seriously can't believe how long this chapter took me to write. I'm not kidding, I think I had five different ideas running. I ended up taking pieces of each of those ideas, and copying/pasting them into this story to make it what it is now.

To be honest, the hardest part was deciding what Kentaro's role would be in all this. I had a bunch of conflicting ideas, and in the end, this was the one I felt fit best. Thank you guys again for your patience, I promise, this next chapter should be out within the next two weeks!


	15. Bitter Longing

I know, I know, I said I wouldn't post for another week, but it rained a lot on my camping trip and this chapter NEEDED to be written. Thank you loyal reviewers who have followed me so far. I truly did feel bad about how long you had to wait for the last chapter, and hope this makes up for it. Forewarning though, there is nothing sentimental or sweet in this chapter. Please be aware that there is angst coming your way. If your not in the mood for it, please come back and try again.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Bitter Longing**

It had come as a shock, when the dust had settled. Naraku had been destroyed, the sacred jewel wished out of existence, and apparently, so had the magic of the bone eaters well.

"Did lady Kagome drop something down the well?" Rin's childish voice brought me back to reality, my mind having gone seemingly blank for what felt like hours. My family, my home, my whole world was down this well…and now…it was all gone.

Biting my lip, I tried my best to hold the tears back, to not cause a scene.

"Rin bets Lord Sesshomaru could find it for you! He can find Rin no matter where she is in the whole wide world. Rin knows if you ask him realllllll nicely…" I couldn't help but giggle, finally raising my sad blue eyes from the darkened depths of the well, to the young child's cheerful expression.

"Unfortunately, I don't think even Lord Sesshomaru could find what I am looking for Rin. But thank you for offering. It was really sweet." My eyes were once more drawn to the bottom of the well, feeling a million miles away, though I could still feel the scrape of the wood underneath my thighs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin doesn't know what to do. Lady Kagome has lost something down this well, and says she will never be able to find it again." Blinking, I slowly raised my head up to take him in, Inuyasha's older brother, in all his demonic glory.

You'd have to be blind to not acknowledge his beauty, his graceful and quiet disposition making him a polar opposite of Inuyasha. He was also probably the most deadliest demon I had ever met…and he didn't need sacred jewel shards to accomplish that either.

"Rin, leave the priestess be. We are leaving." Glancing at Rin's disheartened expression, I couldn't help but wish she could stay longer. Not that I was very good company at the moment.

"Rin wants to help Lady Kagome though." Despite her petulance, the child reluctantly stood up and began dusting off her orange and yellow kimono, exposing the rips and tears in the fabric with her movements.

I couldn't help but take her in, all big curious brown eyes and warm smiles, not to mention all those cuts and bruises that covered her arms and knees. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was a regular ole tomboy. I bet she kept Sesshomaru on his toes, though he seemed to handle her well, with the patience of a saint.

"My home…my family is down this well. But now…they are gone. I can't … I can't go home anymore and I'm just… not sure what to do." I don't know what possessed me to tell them that. After all, they would probably think I was crazy. People didn't live in wells. At least, not sane people anyways…

Embarrassed, I hid my face in my knees, curling my arms around them as if to protect myself from what was to come. A shift in the wood I sat on was my only warning, before a calloused warm hand grasped mine, tiny fingers weaving gently with my own.

"Rin doesn't remember Rin's family. They died before Rin could remember. But… Rin…Rin knows what it's like to be alone…It was scary, and so so lonely. When Rin thinks of it, Rin wants to cry. But Rin isn't lonely anymore, because Lord Sesshomaru is Rin's family now. Kagome has lots of family here too…so if you think about it, even if they do not share your blood, doesn't mean that Kagome is truly alone…ne"

I couldn't stop the watery sob from scraping its way up my throat, or the hot burn of tears as the flooded my eyes. It was so stupid. I was the adult. Rin had just told me something so incredibly sad, I should be comforting her, and yet here I was, bawling my eyes out as if I was the child.

Still, the comforting warmth on my hand never faded, the wood I sat upon uneven with her added weight, and as my sobs slowly died down to pitiful whimpers, I realized that something warm sat against my other side.

Sesshomaru sat silently still, never saying a word as I hastily wiped my face with my free hand, trying in vain to pull myself together.

"Home does not always necessarily have to be the place you are born. It is something of your own creation. If you can no longer return, then you must start anew, and make your home where your soul guides you."

It was odd, to hear him speak. His voice was a low baritone, and yet held wisdom of a man who had seen many things. A man of experience. He had lost his father when Inuyasha was born. For all I knew, he had no mother either. Perhaps, that was why he seemed keen on keeping Rin around. Maybe he had become lonely in his solitary existence, and had created his own makeshift home as well.

"For what it's worth, thank you. Both of you. I…I feel a little better now." I didn't get up from my seat, that hot, bitter feeling in the pit of my stomach kept me still…however… I did feel just a little bit better, knowing that maybe I wasn't the only one in the world fate had screwed over. Rin was right. I had family here.

Sesshomaru was right as well. I could make a home here. With a sad, miserable sigh, I realized I couldn't be a school girl anymore. The uniform would have to go. This life I had led so far would need to be put away, buried, and a new me would have to be formed…

As I stood in front of the village Sesshomaru had led us too, I couldn't help but remember his words from all those years ago. My circumstances may have changed, but with it, I would need to learn to make the most of it. I still had my friends, my own little makeshift family. All I had lost was just…every thing else.

As I stared at the pretty wooden homes and shops, happy villagers making their way through town with the occasional demons mixed in, listened to the cheerful tones of children playing in the courtyard, I couldn't help but feel…terrified.

We had only just arrived, after practically two weeks of traveling, and yet here I was, hesitant to take the final step forward. As my people cheered and crowed in excitement, I felt my stomach clench with unexpected anxiety.

What now? We had never discussed what would actually happen when we got to the village other than Sesshomaru and I going over everyones strong points and who would do best with what jobs. But we never talked about what would happen to me…and him.

As Sesshomaru began to lead us through the center of town, I followed on autopilot, barely noticing when little Fuuko grabbed my hand. My body felt as if I was incased with ice, and each step I took, tightened a noose around my neck.

Would this be my new cage?

Eventually, we came across what looked like freshly built homes, a small imp with a long staff stood eagerly in front of them, awaiting his lord.

"Good evening mi'lord!" As if my day couldn't get worse, he brought Jaken. Great. It wasn't like I disliked the imp. It was just after years of putting up with his better than thou attitude during Sesshomaru's visits with Rin, I had grown weary of him. Just looking at him was exhausting.

"Jaken, show the humans their designated home." And with that, he was gone. Just walked away and didn't look back. There was no meaningful look, no, don't worry Kagome I'll check on you later. He was just…gone.

I could feel the panic settling in, as each villager and their child took in their new residence. Fuuko was given to a young couple who apparently had lost their little girl a few years ago to a disease. As I slowly walked her to them, I felt the insatiable need to bare my teeth and demand she stay by my side. I didn't know these people. What if they were cruel to her? Hadn't she been through enough already?

And yet their expressions were kind, full of love and wonder as a new piece to their puzzle was finally brought to them. With confidence I didn't quite feel at the moment, I smiled at Fuuko and brought her into their home, staying for awhile to discuss with them her likes, dislikes, temperament, her background story.

By the time Jaken returned for me, the young girl was fast asleep in her new little cot, her foster parents showering me with hugs and blesses.

I was the last of the villagers to be settled, and as I followed reluctantly behind him, I couldn't stop from eyeballing the shadows of the village, silently questioning if I should escape now while I had the chance.

"I don't know what you did to twist Lord Sesshomaru around your puny human finger, but just know it stops today. Feel happy that you made it this far stupid human, as I'm sure this is the last kindness Lord Sesshomaru will show to the likes of you." Yeah, I really, really hated this stupid toad.

"As a matter of fact, I slept with him. I made sure to rub my disgusting, naked human body alllllll over him, and he was so pleased with my performance, he decided to bring me around as his personal whore. After all, you never know when you'll be in the mood for a quick BJ behind the shrubs, you know?"

Jaken stopped in his tracks, his mouth gaping open, those giant eyes of his practically bugging out of his head. For once, nothing came out of his ugly face. I smirked at my tiny victory, deciding that just this one time, I was okay thinking less of myself if it meant shutting him up for five seconds.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice stopped whatever might have came next, and with relief, I ran to her, unable to resist pulling her into my arms for a big hug. It had only been a few days without her, and yet it felt like it had been forever.

Behind her, stood an older man, definitely demon though I had no idea what kind. I glanced at him curiously as he stood there patiently waiting for us to finish our reunion.

"This is Yukiharu. He's the healer in this town, and has been teaching me so much while I've here!" I took in his narrowed golden eyes, his long brown hair with silver streaks that surrounded a face hardened with the smallest hint of wrinkles, white crooked stripes glistening in the moonlight on each tanned cheek.

He didn't seem that friendly, but Rin, in typical fashion, seemed to praise him nonstop. Apparently, he had been very helpful with Chiori's care, and she would hopefully now be able to make it further into her term. Pushing aside my nervousness, I bowed as pleasantly as I could, thanking him for taking such good care of my friends.

"It was merely what was asked of my lord. Come inside, I will show you to your room." At this, I felt myself freeze, my hair falling into my face as I stood there, still bowing. So… I was staying after all. I refused to show anyone how I felt about it. Told myself that when I was blissfully alone, I would think harder about it.

For now, I allowed Rin to guide me around, talking amiably about each room, learning that this was what would be considered a feudal version of a hospital. The building was large, giving more than enough berth between the sick and wounded. There was even a birthing room, and a place to keep women nearby who were too far along in their pregnancy to safely stay home. It was incredible and organized.

Humans and demons alike worked side by side, assisting their patients compassionately. The glow of candlelight made everything feel like a dream as I followed Rin, my feet padding on polished wood as I took in every nook and cranny.

Finally, we came upon the rooms designated for "the help." Okay, that wasn't what Rin had called it, but it was kind of how I felt at the moment. Yukiharu seemed to disappear the moment I was shown to my room, believing his duties done and having obviously much more better places to be.

My room was sparse. A cot with a decent blanket, a plain wooden brown table and two chairs, a chest of drawers, and a little hearth for cooking. That was it.

"I can stay if you like. We can catch up and…" I shook my head at her offer, trying my best to give her a tired smile before running a hand through my hair, barely able to stand how awful the texture felt without any shampoo or oils to keep it at its usual silkiness.

"I'm exhausted Rin. How about we sleep for a bit and talk in the morning." For a moment, it looked like she would say something, but one look at my face seemed to tell her now wasn't the time for it. Instead, she quietly nodded before hugging me good night. She would be staying across the hall if I needed anything.

I watched her as I slowly slid my door shut, took in her swaying brown hair, her white kimono with dazzling hues of pinks and blues. She looked well bathed, well fed…well cared for in general. When my door finally clicked close, I could barely hold back that choked feeling in my throat.

I bit my lip as hard as I could, closed my eyes and counted to 100, but nothing, NOTHING, stopped the burning sensation of tears as the quickly wet my eyelashes, before leaving scalding trails down my cheeks.

Unable to bare it one moment longer, I ripped off the kimono Sesshomaru had given me earlier that day, not bothering to look and see if there were any night clothes stocked away, only wishing to crawl into my bed naked and just let myself be sad.

At first, I felt as if I would hyperventilate, my breaths heaving rapidly as I tried to stifle my sobs in my pillow, desperately trying to calm my panic. Had he left me here? Was this it? Was that all I got? Two stupid weeks? Was he just going to leave me here, to what? Be a priestess to just another town.

I thought he needed me? I thought… he wanted me. So what the freaking fuck?!

It didn't take long for my bitter tears to turn to anger, before slowly falling back to despair. I couldn't fight this fate. As I thought of all those men and women who had followed me here, safe in their new homes, fed and relieved, I knew that it was petty of me to feel this way.

This was the deal right? I spread my legs, we all got a new home, and food, and jobs. So why was I sitting here, feeling as if I just got played. He never told me he would take me with him after it was all said and done.

No, I would wake up tomorrow and be grateful. I'd work my ass off to earn my keep, come home, pass out, and repeat. Feeling sorry for myself would get me no where. Still, as I laid there, staring up at my wooden ceiling, I waited late into the night to see if he would come. Every footstep in the hallway outside put me on edge, every whisper outside brought me hope.

It wasn't until I woke up the next day, taking in the brightness of sunrise filtering through my one window did I realize he hadn't come for his midnight favor. And without thought, I burst once more into tears, feeling my heart break into a million and one pieces that put even the past with Inuyasha to shame.

A knock on the door finally brought me back to my sad reality, and with a watery sigh, I got back into the floral blue kimono, taking my time drying my face before stepping in front of the door. I tried not to think of how red and puffy my eyes must look. How I probably looked like crap warmed over.

Sliding open the door, I saw Rin and Sango, each smiling brightly with morning greetings until they took one look at my face and forced themselves inside, closing the door behind them.

"What happened?" Sango's whisper was stern, yet gentle as she pulled me into a sisterly hug. It only took a quick brush of her fingers through my hair before the ridiculous waterworks started again.

I barely noticed when Sango advised Rin to leave for a little while, letting her go fetch some breakfast before dragging me over to my bed. We just sat there for awhile, as I cried brokenly on her shoulder, sputtering nonsense and warbled sobs about how stupid I felt. She never said a word, allowing herself to just listen and hold me until the shaking finally stopped, and my mind slowly began to clear again.

"It could just be a misunderstanding Kagome." Even Sango didn't sound like she believed those words. After all, she didn't know Sesshomaru very well either, and quite frankly, neither of us seemed to know what the right words were for this type of situation.

Instead, when Rin returned with a plate full of food, her brown eyes roaming over me with concern, I pulled on the mask I had worn for so long, forcing myself to be happy, to not be upset at the cards fate had once more handed me.

Instead, I ate my bowl of rice with gusto, enjoying the saltiness of the miso soup and the honeyed pork Rin had brought. We then headed to a nearby stream, the water already warmed by the heat of the sun, and took a long soak. Thankfully, Rin had her own stock of hair concoctions for me to borrow, and even better, soap.

It smelled like spicy citrus, and for just a moment, my world was the way it was supposed to be again.

"Kagome…is everything okay." Rin's voice was hesitant as she sat on a rock near the stream, allowing the sunshine to dry her body. Smiling, knowing that I wasn't fooling her but still trying to ease her worry, I swam over to her, clutching her hand in mine.

"I'll be fine Rin. I'm just a little…worn out and I guess it finally all got to me. But really, I am fine." She didn't seem to believe me, but nevertheless left it alone.

When we returned, a pair of priestess garbs waited for me on my bed, a clean pair of sandals sat innocently on top of them. For a moment, I wanted to fling them across the room. Hell, I wanted to throw it in Sesshomaru's face and tell him to kiss my ass, but instead, I calmly undressed, before putting on the familiar garbs.

They were surprisingly light, the fabric not harsh against my skin like my previous pair. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at myself and allowed my mind to clear of all the anger and hurt I felt. I am a priestess. A damn good one. I'd be damned if I let some demon make a fool out of me.

With that thought, I went to go find Rin, and got to work. Chiori had been well cared for in the days she had been here, easily settling in. It also helped that her husband and child were finally here to keep her company. Deciding that she was well attended, I walked over to the room full of the sick. Yukiharu was there, sitting patiently next to a man and asking him questions. He spared me a glance, taking in my red and white attire before once more focusing on his current task.

I took that as a good sign and got to work, finding the next patient and quickly assessing what was wrong, and where to get what I needed for him. The day flew by, one patient after another. There were other humans working there as well, some as young as 13, assisting where they could.

Everyone had for the most part been kind, even relieved to have another helping hand. The humans were in awe at having not just one, but two priestesses to care for them, and whispered fervently to each other of their good fortune.

Rin and I just smiled, before moving on. Before I knew it, three days had passed, yet still, at midnight, I had no visitor.

By the fourth night, I stopped listening for him. Instead, I worked harder, so that way when I came to that lonely barren room, I could fall asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I guess thats why I woke up ready to purify the room when a tall firm body crawled in next to me, his warm breaths on my neck unexpected.

"It's unlike you to sleep so deeply priestess." His words were calm, that soothing baritone causing my heart to clench in a way that ached. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what to say, but as his arms curled around me, my back warmed by his body, I couldn't help but relax. I missed him. Every single day I missed him. He had left without a word, and yet here he was acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Should I yell at him? Cry? Tell him how lonely I felt. The familiar sound of him sniffing my hair stopped me from doing any of those things. I didn't want him to leave…nor did I have the energy to get angry. Instead, I just laid there, holding my breath, waiting to see what he did.

His nose seemed to be on a mission, first sniffing my hair, soon finding its own path down my neck, a warm tongue and prick of sharp teeth finding the still purplish green mark he always left on me.

He shifted the blanket so he could be under it, his hands easily finding my breasts and kneading them through my clothes. I opened my mouth, not quite sure what to say. Should I tell him to stop? Yet as I laid there, staring at the wall, I finally realized something that honestly I never really acknowledged before. I couldn't tell him no.

I had promised him my body, whenever he wanted it. Biting my lower lip, I pushed away those dark thoughts, instead turning towards him, finally looking at him for the first time in days.

He looked…tired. Those golden eyes had a darkness to them, giving him this uncharacteristically exhausted look. His silver hair, still perfect, spread around him like a halo, almost shining in the darkened room.

Strangely enough, he wasn't wearing any of his usual armor. Returning my gaze back to his amber ones, I took in his slightly amused look.

"Are you well?" Honesty, I didn't know how to answer that. I really didn't want to. Instead, I crawled on top of him, and sealed his lips with mine, deciding that whatever I was feeling right now, I should ignore. He was here for his favor, and I was going to give it to him.

 **BITTER LEMON ALERT**

His hands were tangled in my hair within a second, a pleased purr vibrating from his chest to mine. Nipping his lip, I slowly made my way across his cheek, down his neck, before untying the yellow and blue silk that clung to his waist. His haori soon followed, along with his hakama.

Something in me urged me to rush this. To get it over with. It was as if I took too long, I would lose my nerve altogether. Pulling up my white yukata to my waist, I grabbed his erection, giving it a solid tugged before I quickly sat on top of it.

I didn't want to look at him. Maybe because if I did, he would see how ugly I felt right now. Instead, I stared at his hair, listened to his soft gasp of pleasure, before quickly moving my hips into a well paced rhythm.

The room seemed too quiet. Our huffs and whispered moans may as well have been shouts being absorbed into the wood around us. I hated how even right now, this still felt good. His body felt familiar, and my insides seemed to clench happily around him, as if welcoming an old friend.

It truly was unfair, and deep down, I hated him for it. I hated how I liked it when his hands reached up to my hips to pull me down harder, hated how he sat up with ease, his musky scent filling my nostrils as he licked and played with my breasts. Hated how when he told me he missed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him take over.

I couldn't stop panting as he thrust into me harder, couldn't seem to keep my pleas quiet as he rumbled sweet sounds into my breasts. Unable to control it, I let my body feel release, biting angrily into his shoulder to hold in my frustration. I didn't flinch when his teeth buried themselves into his mark, his seed spilling like hot lava inside me.

 **BITTER LEMON ALERT OVER!**

Instead, I just laid my head in the crook of his shoulder, allowing myself to hold onto him just a little bit longer.

"Is everything alright?" His whisper seemed to carry through the empty air, yet I sat there, silent.

No. Nothing was alright. To be honest, until the very moment, I had never felt like a whore, yet something deep inside told me this was what one was supposed to feel like. Suddenly, I felt dirty, and in desperate need of a bath.

"Kagome?" Blinking, I realized he was probably waiting for an answer. I hadn't spoken a single word to him since he came in, and as I sat awkwardly on his lap, his half hard penis still inside me, it became clear I should probably say something.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…really tired." It was then I noticed that he had been gently stroking my back in circles with his claws, and when I answered, they stopped, hesitated for a moment, before once more returning to their routine.

"I have heard that you are doing very well assisting with the sick, and that your pregnant woman is in a more suitable condition." Blinking, I peeked at him from my hiding place in his shoulder. It was unlike him to talk so much after sex. He usually preferred the quiet afterglow that followed. Why was he being so chatty all of a sudden?

Not quite sure how my voice would sound like, I only nodded, choosing instead to curl back into his shoulder and close my eyes.

"The slayer is currently making plans on training the children. She has already requested a long list of weapons from my blacksmith." I only shrugged, hoping at some point he'd give up and let me sleep. Talking just seem too…tiring right now.

Sesshomaru sighed, gently pulling me off of him before laying me down. Curling into a ball, I faced away from him, once more staring at the wall, knowing that the only one not making an effort right now was me, but not having the energy to really care.

"This Sesshomaru must leave for a few nights." I could feel a ball of irritation burn inside of me, bitterness that I hadn't felt in a long time swelling and filling my veins. If he was going to leave, then he should just go.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was a booty call. I was here to warm his bed, and now he could go off and do whatever it is dog demons do with their free time. Clenching my blanket to my breast, I tried to push away the hurt and bitterness I was feeling.

"Priestess?" With eyes filled with fire, I resolutely stared down at the wood in front of me.

"Have a safe trip." And with that, I closed my eyes and waited. Never had the shifting of a bed felt so lonely. The sounds of him dressing so heart breaking. Or the sound of the door shutting so final.

I don't know how long I laid there. Or when the tears started flowing again. Only that this time, it truly felt like they would never stop. I didn't realize how loud my sobs were until a thin body crawled in next to mine, filling my musky used sheets with the smell of meadows and dewy leaves.

Rin's whispers were full of promises that it would be okay, that she was here, that she would stay as long as I needed her. I curled into her, full of apologies and self loathing. It was the first time I ever heard Rin curse Sesshomaru's name. Or call him an idiot. And somehow, that made me hate myself a little bit more, knowing that I was the cause of her sudden change of view.

Eventually, I feel asleep from the grief and exhaustion, dreaming instead that I had never made it to this village, and that everything was still okay. Somehow, I knew this was just the beginning…

* * *

Yes, I know what happened above was incredibly dark. As much as I want to keep this fic lighthearted, there is a darkness here that will cause many misunderstandings, and I felt like it would be an injustice to this story not to give it the attention it deserved. We all know how hard Kagome has strived to conquer her insecurities, and quite frankly she's done an amazing job. But one of my reviewers was kind enough to point out that some people have triggers to certain situations, and I felt like this would most definitely trigger hers.

Sometimes, no matter how mature we make ourselves, how smart we become, we still have things that upset us, break us, make us feel inadequate. Kagome has her own demons to fight, and unfortunately these type can not be destroyed with a purification arrow. Sometimes, it takes communication, and a lot of patience. I know a lot of you have pointed out that reading in just one point of view is incredibly different, but you have followed this fic so far because Kagome has a voice that needs to be heard. However, what I have planned for future chapters, requires more than just her point of view on what she thinks is going on, so please bare with me, as I attempt to unravel this latest obstacle.

 **Thank you guys again! ;) and don't forget to review!**


	16. Self Discovery

OMG I'm so sorry. To be completely honest, I had finished a chapter weeks ago, hell, a month ago. Had it spell checked and everything. But I didn't love it. I liked it. It had different points of view and everything. But as I read it, and read it again, I realized that this wasn't the Kagome I wanted to write about. I didn't want the Kagome who waited for Sesshomaru to fix everything. I didn't want the Kagome who sat around waiting for something to change. I wanted a Kagome that REPRESENTS change. And it was so FUCKING hard! I wrote ten different versions. I thought about it at work. I thought about it at home. I wrote this way and that. And then I realized, I'm going about it the wrong way (As always). This chapter will kind of feel like a side chapter, and for that, I'm kinda sorta sorry. But I LOVED how this turned out. It sparked this story in the direction I never even thought it could go, and dammit I just feel so fucking proud. I'm sorry its not longer, and again, a million and one apologies for taking so long, but here you go! Thank you everyone for being so patient!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Self Discovery**

When I was fifteen years old, traveling through time to collect shards of the sacred jewel, loving a boy who would never love me back, I thought that was as hard as my life was going to get. And for awhile, that was true. Sure, parenthood was rough, but it wasn't life or death. Or at least…not usually.

At the moment, I was kind of failing in that department anyways. Rin had been shooting me worried looks all afternoon, and quite frankly, it was driving me nuts. Sure, I've been a mess lately, crying like a child in my room, being angry about things I couldn't change, but wouldn't anybody be upset in my shoes.

The thing was though… I didn't start feeling upset until he left me here. Why? It wasn't like I couldn't handle being alone. After all, hadn't I been alone for the past eight years? So why was I acting like I couldn't stand one more day of it? Why did I feel like not knowing where he was made me feel as if I was trapped here in a Inuyasha Kikyo repeat.

Was it ridiculous for me to feel that way? Sesshomaru was handsome even by demon standards. It wasn't a crazy thought that he was seeing someone else. So why did the thought just seem so … unbelievable?

I mean, he is a lord. He probably had lordly things to do. And I never exactly said the village life wasn't for me… so this could just be a large misunderstanding between the two of us right? He had made an effort to talk to me when he had come back, but what the hell with oh I just dropped by to get some action and then I'm gone for another week?! Was I supposed to be okay with that?

Did I have a choice?

It had been easy up until now. He had kept me spoiled with his undivided attention. It had felt… nice… to be appreciated. To be wanted. He made me feel like a woman, and not just a priestess. And now… I was just a priestess again. And it hurt.

I didn't mind being with Sesshomaru sexually. It was fun, enjoyable and I discovered things about myself I never knew. Personally these past few weeks hadn't felt like a contract or a transaction. He went out of his way not to be demanding…and I went out of my way to try new things.

It was something I had never felt before. Wanting to please a man this way. Wanting to push the rest of my life aside to be with him. The fact it was one sided was what seemed to hurt the most.

"What the hell is that?!" Glancing up from the patient I had been working on, I raised my eyebrow at Inuyasha's disgusted expression. I had barely seen him since arriving in this village. Sometimes I'd see him and Rin whispering amongst themselves during lunch time.

Was it that time already?

"Never seen leeches before Inuyasha?" I couldn't help but smirk at the way his cheeks lit up in embarrassment, no doubt regretting his earlier outburst.

"Yeah, well this is the first time I've seen one on a man's…stuff…" Giggling, I shared a look with my patient. He was thirty something, and apparently had tried to make a sneaky tryst with the blacksmith's daughter in the lake a mile down. Needless to say, it just wasn't meant to be.

"It wasn't like I wanted them there…" The man's voice was gruff, firmly staring at the ceiling in the attempt to ignore what his genitalia probably looked like right now.

"Right…so Kagome think we can talk after you're…done?" Shocked, I looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Sure, we had gotten over our past, but this was the first time in years Inuyasha had wanted to be alone with me. Blinking for a moment, I nodded, unsure how I felt about it.

Maybe he just had a personal question?

With a short nod of the head, he left, likely finding some corner to wait patiently for my shift to end. Biting my lip, I looked at Rin across the room, who immediately shifted her gaze to the jars of herbs she was browsing through, as if pretending she hadn't just been watching our conversation.

Okay… that was strange. Narrowing my eyes, i decided to focus on the work in front of me. After all, the leeches weren't going to detach themselves any time soon.

Placing the slippery suckers into a jar, I kept them locked tight incase I needed them for later. Quickly washing my hands, I made my way out of the clinic, easily finding Inuyasha laying on the wooden porch outside the structure.

He opened one golden eye to look at me, his nose and ears long since knowing that I had been standing there before he had seen me.

"What did you want to talk about?" My question only made him close his eyes again, before he took a deep breath and stood up.

Bending down, he made a motion to his back.

"Get on." Now that took me back. I couldn't even remember the last time I had taken a ride on his back. It felt like centuries ago. I had been a completely different person back then. I could feel my fingers twitch though at the invitation.

I missed the wind in my hair. How I felt light as a feather as we raced off to the world unknown.

"Sometime today idiot." Frowning slightly, I slowly walked over to him, my hands gripping his shoulders as my legs were swooped out from under me. The next thing I knew, we were in the air.

Gasping, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my thighs squeezing his waist as he jumped roof to roof through the village, heading towards the green treeline.

"Kagome…you're choking me!" Snickering despite myself, I loosened my grip a little, relaxing into the familiar scent of his hair and the way our bodies rocked with every movement. For the first time in over a week, I laughed at the thrilling sensation. I felt free. I wasn't the girl trapped in her own life. I was fifteen again, and we were on an adventure to somewhere dangerous and unknown.

I felt Inuyasha's grip relax on my thighs, not even realizing until now how tight he had been holding me. It had taken a few minutes, but we had found that old piece of ourselves that we hadn't seen in years. It was a little jagged, but it still fit just the way I remembered.

We were deep in the forest when he finally came to a stop. I took in the way the sun glimmered through the treetops, the sweetness of pine and ripening fruit filling the air. There was something so unbelievable special about the woods in summertime.

The familiar buzz of insects, the singing of birds as they taught their babies to take flight from the nest. Even the shifting wind in the long grass had me smiling. This was what I had been missing.

It shouldn't have been so hard to let go of him, to set my feet onto the soft ground, to accept the fact that this was temporary. That I wasn't really going anywhere. That he apparently just wanted to talk…twenty miles away from the village.

Without any words being said, the half demon walked over to a thick tree, before taking a seat against its trunk, his hand shifting to a spot next to him. Twisting my hands nervously, I sat next to him, staring down at my lap, wondering what he was being so quiet about.

"You're sad." Blinking, I whirled my blue gaze towards him, taking in the way he seemed to angrily stare at the leaves above us. To be honest, I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like Inuyasha to want to talk about my feelings. Sighing, I already knew what the cause behind it was.

Rin.

"She asked you to check up on me huh?" It was embarrassing to be honest. Was I so obviously such a wreck, that Rin decided Inuyasha needed to be involved? Surprisingly, he shook his head, his clawed fingers finding their way into my hair and gently brushing through the strands. It shouldn't have made tears burn my eyes, but it did.

There was something in the way his touch made me feel like it was okay to be upset, to be honest in a way I couldn't with anyone else. Maybe it was because he understood better than anyone else how it felt to love someone you could never be with. To feel left behind. To only be wanted when it was useful.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm sad." It was hard, admitting that to someone. For years, I had been the person everyone needed. I had given up my family, my dreams. I had thrown away the notions of romance and marriage, deciding that my lifestyle would never allow me to have those things. That somehow, my personality, the feministic ideals I held, would keep me from ever finding a man who would love me for me.

And somehow… lately I had started getting my hopes up. I had started dreaming again of adventure and love. I had seen something that was just a fantasy, just a mirage that had never truly been there. And it hurt. It hurt so incredibly bad, it was if my heart and soul were breaking into a million pieces and I was drowning in a pit of my own making.

I bit my lip to keep those feelings in, but with every stroke of my hair it all fell apart, and I was choking on my tears. All those feelings of bitterness and self hatred washed over me, and I could only ride the tide, letting each wave rush through me.

I don't know when I rested my head on his shoulder, or how long I sat there, but he never said a word. He didn't try to feed me false promises that things would get better, that I would get through this. Only waited until every tear was shed, that all my screams of anguish had finally been released.

"What do I do now." My voice was nothing more than a whisper, my voice raw from crying, my body shaking with failing strength.

"What do you want to do?" I opened my mouth, but no words came out. What did I want to do? For the longest time, I never had a choice on it. Or I did, but never bothered to make it because it would just be selfish.

"I want to go find him and… and tell him where to shove it." I couldn't stop the watery smile that crawled on my face as Inuyasha barked with laughter at that one, his hand making soothing circles on my back that felt so nice.

"Besides that, what do you want? Like, REALLY want?" Biting my lip, I slowly glanced up at him, taking in the way his golden eyes stared straight into my soul, as if trying to draw the answer out of me with just his gaze.

"I want… freedom. I want adventure. To be myself. To be able to go where ever I want, without having to worry about everyone else. I want…" To find that part of me that disappeared all those years ago. To find someone that loves me for me. To be more than a priestess. To do things I've never done. I want to stop hurting, to stop crying because I hate this person I've become.

"Then do it. Stop waiting for someone to give you permission. You… You have done so much for me, for them. You don't owe anyone shit. Sure, I get it. You and Sesshomaru have some sort of deal. But dammit no one is asking you to sacrifice yourself. No one is asking you to be so damn unhappy."

A part of me wanted to shake my head at him. To scream that he was wrong. That of course I had to feel this way. That there were no options.

But there were. As I sat there, listening to the world around me, my mind finally quieted, and a voice inside me rose up. I could leave this place. There wasn't a contract saying I couldn't leave. That I owed Sesshomaru sex yes, but never was there anything saying I had to wait around for him. He had a perfectly good sense of smell. He could find me if he really wanted to.

"Are you saying… I should…leave?" It was an exciting thought, but at the same time terrifying. It wouldn't be the same as before. I wouldn't have a group of comrades with a common goal. There would be no half demon to defeat. No jewel shards to collect. I would be on my own, trying to what? To live off the land? To find my place in this world? I was so lost I didn't even know where I wanted to go.

"Keh! I'm not saying that idiot! I'm saying, stop being upset about shit that doesn't fucking matter. If you want shit to change, then go fucking change it! You get one life. Just one. And it's not even a long one! If you want to leave, then leave. If you want to tell Sesshomaru to fuck off, then do it!"

I could feel something in the air change at his words. As if something inside me was coming back to life, begging me to wake up.

"The Kagome I met all those years ago was the smartest, craziest woman I have ever met. But you wanna know what. I haven't seen a damn slip of her until last week, when you stood there with blood on your face and the damn angriest expression I've ever seen on a woman. And damn you ripped my ass harder than any sit ever could! But it wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I fucking missed how awesome you are. I won't let that asshole take that from you. I know I fucked up. That the way your feeling is partially my fault, but I'm not that guy anymore, and you're not that girl anymore either. Shit can still change…if you want it to."

Just like that, there was a spark. I recognized this moment for what it was. I had a decision to make. Fan the flames and see where this path I wanted could take me…or let them die and stay here, safe…but full of regret for never trying.

The girl from the future inside me was crying to be released, to explore, to be the person I was meant to be. Playing repeat of the last eight years in this village wouldn't get me there. Nor would waiting for Sesshomaru to deem me worthy of his presence do anything either.

Rin was grown up. She didn't need a mother to watch over her during the winters. The village had their very own medical clinic. Sure an extra priestess was helpful, but it wasn't necessary. There was enough protection in this village to survive a massive demon attack. This village would survive without me. I could leave without a twinge of guilt. I could be free… if I just found the courage to leave.

Wiping away the dried trail of tears off my face, I clenched my hands into fists and stood up. I reached deep inside myself, grabbed for the strength that was always there, just ready and waiting for me to let it out.

My laughter was raw and real as I let my aura pulse around me, my hair flying wildly as I let my holy power out uncontrolled, just relishing in the feeling of the freedom it caused inside me.

Glancing up at Inuyasha, I took in the awe on his face at my release of power, and for the first time in a long time, I knew he was seeing me for me. That in this one moment, I was nothing like Kikyo. And somehow, that soothed something inside of me.

Letting my powers die down, I had to take in a few gasps for breath before finally smiling.

"Inuyasha…thanks. I know everything is weird and messed up right now but thank you…for checking up on me. I needed to hear that from someone. I think you're right. I have this awful tendency of making everyone else's problem my problem and I think I just need…a vacation from it." A quiet feh was the only answer I got from him, but somehow it was enough.

"You ready to go back, or you just gonna cut your losses and go right now?" Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at him before walking behind him and gently yanking on the shoulder of his haori, quietly asking him to let me on.

Again, that familiar feeling swept over me as I sat against his back, his silver hair flying around us as he took on speed. Maybe it could be just like old times. We could run away together and… and what?

There was line between us now. Something we could never cross, and somehow, going on some wild adventure across the country together for shits and giggles just didn't seem right anymore.

And where exactly did I want to go? To find Sesshomaru? But was that really where I wanted to be at the moment? I did want to get whatever was going on cleared up. But I also… wanted to just feel happy again. Somehow, going after him didn't seem like that would be the best start for that particular journey.

After all, I'm certain he would come find me eventually…right?

When we arrived back at the village, Rin and Sango were waiting, the evening sun sending a soft orange glow above them outside Sango's home.

Without thought, I scrambled off of Inuyasha's back and rushed to them, squeezing them as hard as I could.

"I take it you've made a decision." I took in Sango's kind brown eyes, the wistful look she held there. She had children, a husband, a duty to train Sesshomaru's army. She couldn't leave.

Nodding quietly, I looked at Rin next. Her arms were wrapped around me tight, but her smile was supportive and bright, though she kept secretly sending glances at Inuyasha, her question clear. Was he coming with me?

Rin was at that age where her story was just beginning. It didn't seem fair to tear her from this life she was making for herself. She was smart, and caught on quick. From the short amount of time I'd spent here, I could tell she was dying to learn under Yukiharu, who apparently had skills as a surgeon. Something incredibly rare in this era.

It had been impressive working under him, however, I knew that was not the path I wanted. Rin however, was very interested. And Inuyasha would stay here with her, protecting her as Sesshomaru had wished of him.

Miroku of course would stay with Sango…and Shippo was still studying at the demon fox academy. If I was going to do this, then it would be alone.

I woke early that next morning, before the sun had even risen. Quietly, I dressed, before grabbing my pack. It was the bare minimum. A spare pair of clothes, some snacks, bathing supplies, a container full of water, and herbs for the more common ailment. I threw the pack on my back quickly, before grabbing my bow and a quiver of arrows.

I should say goodbye to everyone. I had told them I planned to leave mid morning to give us a chance for such an ordeal and yet… I didn't want to. Call it selfish, but I was scared that if I said goodbye, I would never be able to leave.

I had visited Fuko the night before, making sure she was safe and happy with her new family. Chiori was also doing well in her pregnancy, and would be fine in Rin and Yukiharu's capable hands.

It was a strange feeling, knowing that I was, for once, unneeded…unnecessary. I could leave, and everything would be fine. It almost filled me with a sense of jealousy, how easily I was replaced. But I refused to focus on that. I would accept the fact that a new chapter in my life was about to start, and not look a gift horse in the mouth.

As I walked into the quiet morning, I felt as if I disappeared into the early fog, only the sound of my footsteps giving me away as I left the last safe place in the world I had left. Every family or friend I had left was here. All the people who knew me, who respected me, slept soundly as I walked by their homes, silently entering the darkened forest alone.

I tried to ignore the sadness of leaving everyone, of how lonely it felt walking by myself, but it seemed impossible.

It didn't take long however to notice the strange sensation that someone was following me. And whoever it was, was doing a damn great job at hiding themselves.

"You can come out you know. I already know you're there." There was a shuffle to my left, before a red haired demon appeared, his green eyes glittering with amusement.

"What gave me away priestess?" I couldn't stop my laughter at his appearance, not truly expecting to see Kentaro, but nonetheless relieved.

"I wasn't as distracted this time fox. Though I couldn't sense your aura, I'm not without instincts." Shrugging, the demon seemed no longer interested as he fell into step beside me, his hands behind his head as his crimson ponytail swished in a gentle rhythm.

"So…what are you doing here…following me." I hadn't seen hide or hair of the fox since we had arrived at the village. Though to be fair, I had been pretty distracted this past week.

"Sesshomaru told me to hang out here until he decided how I could prove myself useful. Well right when I was thinking of finding myself lonely for company, whom should cross my path but the pretty priestess the dog demon lord is so hot and heavy about. I figured since you're alone, I'm alone, we could be like…alone…together."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at flirting, deciding to get him a gentle slap to the arm while laughing quietly.

"You're impossible." One of his crimson tails slapped my ass, his eyebrows wagging suggestively.

"So what do you say? Shall I join you in whatever trouble you're about to get into. It looks fun." Biting my lip, I thought about his offer. I was alone, and he was…what? A friend? An acquaintance? Sesshomaru apparently trusted him enough to give him sanctuary in his lands. And hadn't I been the one who vouched for him. Was there even anything to really think about?

"I don't even know where I'm going… or what I'm going to do when I get there. Are you sure you want to come?" For a moment, he gave me a confused look, his nose scrunching up in a way that could only be described as cute, before looking up towards the sky with a long sigh.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to bite off more than I can chew? Yes, Kagome, I'm sure. There isn't a doubt in my mind that your dog lord would eat me for breakfast if I left you on your own."

Did I seriously have damsel in distress written all over me or something? I was a priestess! I could take care of myself! Nevertheless, I appreciated the company, and decided not to question it any further than that.

"So… any reason why your not traveling with Mr. high and mighty? He doesn't exactly seem like the type that just lets his women just wander around." Well that was an understatement.

"Well…he just… I don't know where he is. He just kind of…left…so I figured…maybe I should leave?" It was embarrassing, admitting such a thing out loud. It was like saying I didn't have a handle on my man. Though when I thought of it, was Sesshomaru even mine?

"You can't seriously think he's tired of you right? You have got to be kidding." I glared at his teasing tone, trying to ignore the way my cheeks heated with the need to start screaming at him to shut up and mind his own business.

"What the hell am I supposed to think?!" What was with everyones need to hear about the gossip between us?

"Woman, I don't know how well you know him, but I can guarantee you, he made sure no demon in his right mind would ever touch you. Your scent practically screams for miles that your taken. Not to mention, he'd be a fucking moron to let a woman like you go. Don't tell me he left for a few days and you got it in your head he must be over you cause he had better things to do?"

Gasping in outrage, I let fought to control my aura from bursting to life. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I thought his words over. Had that been what had happened? Sesshomaru hadn't exactly seemed different when I last saw him. In fact, he had just seemed exhausted and happy to see me. The only one who had acted unhappy was…me.

I stopped walking, staring blankly ahead of me. Maybe this really was some big, stupid misunderstanding. And I was making it worse by leaving without giving him a chance to explain.

"He had come back just to have sex and left. What was I supposed to think?" The question was more toward myself then to him, but nonetheless I expected an answer.  
"You sure he didn't just leave right after because you were acting psycho? Women do that to me sometimes. It's like an unwritten rule not to stay in bed with a woman whose five seconds away from ripping your balls off. Or at least, in the fox community it is."

Thinking back, I had been pretty irritated and cold to him. And he was never exactly the type to snuggle in the first place. He always usually went to go hunt or walk the perimeter afterward. Why did I think village life would be different?

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Well…that was unexpected.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, before you make any crazy decisions, that you should talk about it…like adults." For someone so perverted, there was something about Kentaro that was very mature and easy to talk to. He truly did remind me of Miroku.

"Do you think he'll be mad when he finds out that I left the village without asking him first?" At the moment, that was definitely not something I wanted to think about.

"Maybe you should ask him that yourself." Giving him a side glance, it only took a second later for me to recognize a familiar aura up ahead…and it didn't feel too happy.

Great…

* * *

Okay, I know, I KNOW I said I would try to add different points of view. And quite frankly, in the first version I wrote, it had turned out pretty good. But it just doesn't feel right 16 chapters in to start adding different points of view. It felt sloppy, and somehow, it took away from how special I find this version of Kagome to be. So I decided I'll try my best to add more dialogue and just do my best from here on out. I'm sure some of you won't like this chapter. The idea of Kagome just deciding to leave must feel sudden, and the fact it took a kick in the ass from Inuyasha probably doesn't sit well, but I truly believe that if Kagome is going to find more confidence in herself, it's is going to happen when she stops relying on the crutch that is her friends and sees how far she has come. Yes she has Kentaro now, and I think he's going to be a freaking awesome character, but this adventure is going to be more about Kagome showing what she is really capable of, man or no man.

To be honest, I am stoked to find out where this is going to go. And how Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to take their romance to the next level. And what exactly this adventure will bring. I have so many new ideas running in my head now, that I just can't wait to see how it all plays out. Needless to say, this story is going to probably be very VERY long. I apologize in advance...sorta. :)

 **Please make sure to follow, favorite...AND REVIEW!**


	17. Talk Dirty to Me

Remember when I said I would totally have this updated soon? I lied. I'm sorry! I thought I had the idea I wanted for this fic, but when I wrote it out, it made my stomach sour. I didn't want a whiny Kagome. The woe is me you left me and I've been a crying mess you bastard. Nah, I prefer the bitch, hold my beer Kagome. She's a badass, and damn I love making her angry. Yes I have a total woman crush on her, so sue me.

Again, I am SUPER DUPER sorry this took so long. I really wanted to have this done before I went on my camping trip (so far 6 days without service yo). Finally got to a campground with ONE BAR of service. . needless to say, I've been writing like crazy from sheer boredom due to the crazy storms that hit illinois (I was originally supposed to go to Tennessee, but considering they were about to get hit with some serious shit, I detoured it...and found more rain.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Talk Dirty To Me**

What was it about love that made people so crazy? Was that why it was referred to as love sickness? Maybe the real question was, when had I become infected by it? I mean, was it really considered normal to fall for a guy who had in fact tried to kill you once upon a time? And for a rusty old sword no less?

Perhaps this was what you called chemistry? Something about his scent of cardamom, so rich and musky, mixing with the sweetness of the forest, drove me up the walls like a cat in heat. When exactly had this addiction for him begun?

It definitely hadn't been love at first sight, that was for sure. In fact, during my travels with Inuyasha, romantic interest in Sesshomaru had never even been a side thought. Sure he was devilishly handsome, but I had never been so vain as to fall for looks…I think.

So what had caused it? What had I seen in him all those years ago that always drew my attention towards him, as if he was the north to my compass? Had it been Rin?

I could still remember the first time he had come for her that spring all those years ago, a small bouquet of flowers in hand, full of yellow daisies and white baby's breath. I remember her screams of joy at seeing him, how she had cried happy tears at his gift. It hadn't been his thoughtful gesture that had won my interest in him. It was that subtle smile of his, how his posture had become pleasant in the face of Rin's happiness.

Guess I should have known I was a goner after that. Not long after, I had coveted those secret expressions. They were rare, and oh so incredibly special. Every memory of the two of them seemed to sparkle in my heart, the ups and downs filling me up and overflowing.

Perhaps that was why when Sesshomaru had left without a word last week, it had left me so confused and hurt? Did I not also hold a special place in his heart? Was this history of ours just one sided? Did he not also get excited when he caught my scent in the air? Was my heart the only one racing…?

"So…I said I would be there for you and all but… I get this feeling this is one party I'm just not invited to." I couldn't resist shooting Kentaro an apologetic smile at his words, thankful for his support but knowing that he would have to stay on the sidelines.

This was one battle I wouldn't have any help on. Not that I was that worried…Okay maybe a little worried.

With one last glance at red haired fox demon, I set my sights on the treeline.

Sesshomaru wasn't that far away at this point. Just a few yards away by the feel of it. I could tell he was waiting for me, that if he really wanted to, he could have found me ages ago. Somehow, the thought didn't make me feel better…

With gathered courage, I began moving towards him, side stepping raised roots and bushes, trying to ignore how loud my heart was beating. How hard it became to breathe. I wished all this drama was a bad dream. That I had never stepped foot into that village. That we had never left our sanctuary by the lake, where we could be ourselves and nothing else mattered.

All of that faded away however when my eyes finally met his. I took in the way his narrowed golden eyes seemed to burn as they stared at me, how his hair shifted like silent silk in the wind taking on a sheen of golden fire under the morning sun, giving him the appearance of a menacing lion rather than the dog demon I knew him to be. I only prayed he wouldn't rip out my heart with his sharp fangs.

Despite all my fears and insecurities, I couldn't look away from him. For a time, we just stood there…waiting. For what, I wasn't sure. Did he want me to start first? Was he angry? Was I angry?

"You are not where I left you priestess." That was the understatement of the year. I wasn't sure how far we had traveled, but it had been at least three hours since I had left. Unsure what to say, I widened my stance, wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach as if to protect myself from all the words that hadn't been said.

"I guess not…" I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but it still bled through, my feelings spilling over in waves no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. It was my biggest flaw. I would never have a poker face, all my emotions plastered on me like an open book. As I watched Sesshomaru's eyes flicker over my face, I could feel fear creep into my stomach.

I didn't want what we had to be over. I didn't want to ruin things. I didn't want to be alone anymore…

"Come." And with that, he turned around, and walked away. Blinking, I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. Deciding that questioning it would bring no answers, I followed after him, staying a few steps behind as I tried to figure out what was going on.

It felt like hours were passing by as we walked, but never did he say a word, nor did I. Only listening to the woods as it sang its morning carols. I could hear squirrels as they chattered merrily. See the deer that frolicked up the steep hillside, not a care in the world.

Many times I opened my mouth to ask him where we were going, but each time the words fell into choked silence in my throat, terrified of what he would say. Afternoon came and went. Still we walked, each step a little harder than the last.

I was starting to wonder if Sesshomaru would walk me to my death, and still keep walking. I could feel my stomach form knots from hunger, my lips dry from thirst, but still I ignored it, not wanting to disappoint him in some way by showing my human weakness.

As the hours continued to pass, I could feel my body trembling, my sweat feeling cold against my skin even as the summer heat beat angrily upon us. Everything hurt. Despite our weeks of travel, many times I would take breaks in the wagons provided, or Sesshomaru would stop for lunch.

So why the hell wasn't he stopping?

Biting my lips with irritation, I finally stopped walking, my ankles shaking with relief, my legs burning with agony. Had he been trying to prove a point? That my place wasn't with him? That I couldn't keep up.

"Why are you always such an asshole!" I finally roared, unable to hold it back anymore. Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn to look at me. Only the slight tilt of head was the only indication that I had his attention.

I could feel my nails dig into my palms at his continued silence, barely able to see straight anymore as red flooded my vision, my hunger and frustration finally at a boiling point. The only thing that mattered anymore was to hurt him, to piss him off, to make him understand how freaking mad I was right now!

"First you leave me in that village without a word! Did you even think about whether or not I wanted to stay there? Then you return for five fucking seconds. What the hell was that about? You just needed a quick release? A wham, bam, thank you ma'am?! Is that all I am to you? Do I mean so little, that all I'm good for anymore is to be some piece on the side? Just another whore to use and forget about?!" The words seem to die in my mouth as I said them, along with my heart.

I finally said it aloud. The things that I had been bottling up. This was only a scratch of the surface however. I couldn't bring myself to admit how much he had hurt me. How lonely I felt. How much I hated him for making me feel this way. How was it, that someone who could make you feel so strong, could also tear you apart with barely a word?

I didn't notice how hard I was biting my bottom lip anymore. The blood and tears stung as they mixed together, and the longer I stood there, the harder it became not to sob. I refused to make a noise, to fall on my knees. I wouldn't let him take that from me. I had my pride, even if that was all I had left.

As he slowly turned around however, all courage and anger left me. All that was left was this hollow sensation, a defeat that left my shoulders slumped, my eyes no longer having the strength to burn holes into him, choosing instead to take in the dirt and dead grass I stood upon.

"Is that all the grievances you have towards your lord?" His words were cold, an angry bite behind them that had me flinching. Grievances…thats what he called them. Seriously? Strength bloomed inside of me that wasn't there before. Or maybe it had been, and I had just been ignoring it.

As I raised my head, I grabbed that pulsing angry energy inside me, and without a thought had my arrow drawn and released, smug as it landed between his feet. Within seconds, an explosion of purification energy filled the space between us. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but damn the look of surprise on his face really made me feel better.

"No! I've got a whole quiver of grievances, so sit back and listen!" I released another arrow at the tree by his head, only inches away.

"I'm pissed off that some asshole thinks he can decide whatever the hell he wants! That my thoughts don't freaking matter! That my feelings are never considered!" I shot another arrow, not quite caring that it singed his haori sleeve. Everything began to blur together as I tried to blink away the tears, my tongue feeling like sandpaper against my lips.

"I'm fucking upset that I let myself think for one minute that you were anything more than a cold hearted bastard. That I was so stupid to think that I meant anything more to you than some warm body to fuck and leave behind. That all those years of raising Rin meant ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to you.

At this, he tried to jump towards me, but I already had my barrier between us, sending a storm of furious pulses into it that had him flying back. I refused to be silent any longer, the anger and hurt inside me spiraling out of control.

As another arrow went sailing through the air, I screamed in anguish, trying to control this feeling inside of me.

"I hate that I thought for one second that this was more than a stupid contract. Well you know what! Go on! Treat me like a whore! Use me and leave me! But don't act like you care! Don't pretend that I mean something to you. Don't think you can have your fucking cake and eat it too you PRICK!

The tears felt like hot lava as they spilled down my face. I wanted to run away, to hide, but I no longer had the energy or strength. As hard as I tried to keep up the barrier, the only thing standing between me and possibly a very angry dog demon, I couldn't. With one last angered howl, I let it fall.

I didn't notice when my body gave out on me. Only how good the wind felt as I began falling, my mind lightheaded as I waited to hit the ground. Maybe I'd be lucky and hit my head on a rock and forget this ever happened?

It took a few moments to realize that my body never hit the ground. Instead, warm arms were wrapped around me, something sharp and sturdy scraping my forehead in a way that could only be described as unpleasant.

Moaning in irritation, I moved as much as I could from his chest plate. Grumbling angrily, I didn't fight him as I was pulled into his lap. It was hard to ignore how much I loved how good he smelled. It was relaxing, and so frustrating at the same time.

"Does this Sesshomaru have permission to speak now?" Too tired to roll my eyes, I nodded my head, not really wanting to listen to him but too tired to yell anymore.

For a few moments he was silent, his clawed fingers gently detangling my hair in a way that had me purring, content to snuggle further into his warmth. As his mokomoko wrapped around me, the heavy fur making me drift deeper into relaxation. I tried not to sob as his chin sat upon my head, his nose nuzzling into my hair, taking deep huffs of my scent.

"This Sesshomaru knew something was upsetting you during my last visit, but … I did not realize that this was how you had felt. Every attempt this Sesshomaru made to get you to talk about it was ignored, and I had thought perhaps you really were exhausted. It had been a long journey…and I thought you might have just needed time to get used to the change."

I buried my face deeper into his neck, not wanting to face him. Not wanting to feel so…open.

"You spoke of feeling used and left behind. That is not what this Sesshomaru meant. I had thought you would be happier with your people…with your kind." I flinched at this, not sure how to respond. Sesshomaru had made it clear that he liked when I acted like an alpha. And yet here I was, miles away from the people I had vowed to protect…running away from my problems.

"I … I never asked for this life. It was taken from me. My home isn't of this world. It's with my family. I had only planned to stay in the village long enough to learn my skills from Kaede…but she passed away and the village needed me…so I stayed." It felt so selfish, admitting this to him. To tell him that I never wanted this life. That I wanted to be free of it.

"Your home is down that well…I remember." I had never told Sesshomaru about coming from a different time. He had never asked about it either, about my life beyond the well. He had just accepted it then, and never brought it up again. Something I had always been grateful for.

Biting back the anxiety inside of me, I thought of his words. Sesshomaru hadn't left because he didn't want to be with me? Then where the hell had he been all this time? With a courage I didn't feel, I slowly tilted my head back, taking in the way his amber eyes just seemed so tired and…sad.

The answer was obvious though. He was a lord of the western lands. He had duties. He couldn't spend all his time in a measly human village, otherwise he would have just stayed with Rin all those years. He had places to be, things to do. The only selfish one here was me… and I had just made an ass out of myself.

I tried to ignore the heart break and shame. Rin and Kentaro had tried to warn me that there could have been more to the story. That I should just talk to him about it. Instead, I had bottled up my feelings until I had dove off the deep end, making accusations without any facts. I had hurt his feelings…and I knew better than any that Sesshomaru didn't trust easily. Something told me an apology wouldn't fix this.

I hid my eyes behind my black bangs, praying for the world to open up and swallow me whole. When had I become so …so insecure to the point that I lost it just because I was left alone for a few days? He had given me what any woman could have ever wanted. A home. Food. A warm bed…and I had thrown it in his face. I could feel the nausea swim over me, the urge to throw up becoming overwhelming.

With trembling fingers, I pushed at his chest, wanting to get away, wanting to just be alone, however his mokomoko was heavy, and I could barely move as it was tightened around me.

"I am not done. You will let this Sesshomaru finish." This time, I couldn't hold back the sob that broke from my parched throat, the sound so deep and hoarse it made me shudder as I fought against it.

"This Sesshomaru, in no way, meant to treat you as anything less. There is a contract between us, that was something needed to assist your village in its debt, but I have never thought of you as a whore. You say these years of raising Rin are meaningless to me, but that has never once been the case. You are an amazing woman. The only mother she will ever know. I could not have trusted with anyone more suitable."

The tears at this point wouldn't stop, and as I clawed at his chest, desperate for escape, his arms wrapped around me tighter, his nose warm as it nuzzled my neck underneath my ear with a tenderness he didn't often show.

"When I saw you there that night, your clothes ripped from your body, that man's scent on you, I thought I would lose my mind. You, the strong, feisty priestess who I had come to desire, was touched by something so lowly. I wanted to rip his bones from his body." At this, his fangs found that spot on my neck that he had long since claimed as his, the warm burning sensation it caused making me melt in pleasure despite myself.

"I wanted you to be mine, to belong to me and no one else. I saw an opportunity and I took it. But never with the thoughts of turning you into a whore. What I want from you, is far more than what your body can give me. I want…everything. Your strengths. Your weaknesses. I crave them all."

Deep inside, I wanted those things too. I wanted everything he was, and I didn't want to share with anyone else.

"I…I was scared. That if I stayed in that village…that I would hate you. That I would hate myself. I love helping people, and I always will but… I want to be free again. I want to travel and see the world! I don't want people deciding for me what is best, or where my place is. Not even you…"

It's strange, how this past week, the thought of telling him how I felt had been terrifying, in fact, it had seemed downright impossible. Yet somehow, after finally hearing his side of the story, I felt silly at how reluctant I had been.

I guess even at 25 years old, I still had some growing up to do. How was it I could trust someone with my life, but I couldn't trust him with my feelings?

It felt like an eternity as we sat there in silence, but something about it wasn't quite as uncomfortable as I had expected. A quick glance at the demon holding me captive told me he was lost in his thoughts.

I took in the way his eye's narrowed just slightly as he stared off into the darkening forest, his maroon stripes becoming a stark contrast from the pale color of his cheeks. Something in me wanted to rub my fingers against the velvety fur, to nuzzle my nose against his.

Why did it feel like I missed him more in this moment, than I had in the past week?

A brush of his cool nose against my warm throat had butterflies swarming in my stomach. The softest touch of his claws scraping against my thigh had me twisting in his lap, my fingers clenching into the material that covered his arm.

A few days ago, his touch had brought me so much anguish and pain. I had felt like a prisoner in a fate I couldn't escape. Now however, as I shivered from his warm breath on my neck, I couldn't possibly be a more willing prey.

Shifting slightly, I peeked at his expression, taking in the way his eyes were giving me that sideways glance, how his eyebrow was raised in the way that I had begun to find as endearing.

He was waiting to see what I did. What I wanted… I bit my lip as the pads of his fingers slowly gripped my ankle, his eyes never leaving mine as he wrapped my leg around his waist, before gently doing the same to the other, my body now flush against his.

Fireflies. Thats what his eyes reminded me of. The way they would softly glow in the night, causing some need inside me to catch him. To bottle him up and hold him close, caged away from any who might take him from me.

But I know no matter what he said, this romance of ours was only temporary. It was short lived, just like a firefly. He was a demon, not even in his prime yet, with so many centuries ahead of him. I on the other hand am only human. In this day and age, you'd be lucky to see a day past 50. Does this make him my mid life crisis then?

It was like ice cream. Sweet on the tip of your tongue, but it never lasted. Narrowing my eyes, I pushed away the feeling of how unfair this was. How cheated I felt. I wasted the last ten years of my life denying the things I had wanted. I didn't want to waste another moment.

I wasn't sure who reached for who first. The crash of our lips was sudden, and he tasted like something spicy and forbidden. I couldn't stop my gasp as sharp teeth bit into my already abused bottom lip, warm hands claiming my ass as I wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"You could never be a whore to me woman." His growl had my stomach doing flip flops, a soft keen working its way up my throat as he suddenly stood and pushed me into the sharp bark of a tree.

"Than what am I to you?" My words were nothing more than a whisper as my teeth and tongue made its way up his neck, my fingernails scratching possessively down his back.

"Mine." Despite only being a single syllable, the word held so much meaning and power behind. it. It left me breathless…and definitely turned on.

I wan't exactly sure what to say to that. Only that he was looking at me like a man does when they are making their final stand. His eyes were serious. Hell, even the grip on my butt cheeks felt serious.

Drawing back, I took in his eyes. Sesshomaru was no fool, we both knew this. His words weren't half assed. There was a promise there, something that had nothing to do with the contract we had made. It was stronger than that. More…permanent.

He couldn't offer me love. Couldn't offer me his 100% attention. Honestly he probably couldn't offer me fidelity either. But he could offer something far more primitive. A promise that I am his. That he would protect me. That he would never share me. That we would be together through sheer will alone.

"Yours." There were very few things you could say in your life that held little regret. Maybe this road we were taking would be difficult, maybe there would be days I'd want to claw his eyes out and others where I wished I could just jump down a magical well to place far far away.

Today though, the only thing I wanted to do was fuck his brains out. I'll worry about all the other crap later.

With a confidence I had lacked this past week, I clung my thighs tight to his hips as I shifted out of my haori, allowing it to hang lifelessly from my hakama. Wrapping lean bare arms around his neck, I pulled him back towards my lips, my nipples becoming chilled as they touched the metal of his breastplate.

I couldn't stop my purr as he pushed me deeper against the tree, one of his arms curling into the curve of my back to protect the fragile skin there. I didn't think as I started clawing at his clothes, trying to untie his armor, but becoming more and more frustrated with it as I tried to kiss and think at the same time.

Apparently multi-tasking wasn't my strong suit today.

"Did you forget how to use your fingers priestess?" I could practically feel his amusement on my flesh, my back arching at the feel of warm breaths on my sensitive breasts. A sharp nip had me thrusting against him, my brain becoming foggy as if I had sipped three cups of sake on an empty stomach.

My lack of answer only seemed to egg him on, his whispers lost to me as he showed me that at least one of us still remembered how to use their hands.

That person was obviously not me.

Quite frankly, I don't know how he got my pants off when the last time I checked, I still had my legs wrapped around his waist, but at this point, I didn't care anymore.

I still for the life of me couldn't seem to untie anything, not even his pants. With a frustrated sigh, I gave up and instead went for a much more easier target.

Apparently somebody was happy to see me. I loved the way Sesshomaru's whole body went rigid, his eyes unusually wide as I held his manly pride in my hands.

"Missed me?" I teased, unable to resist gently tugging at the firm flesh that resided underneath his white hakama.

"Uhn." That was as much of an answer as I was going to get it would seem. Licking my lips, I watched as his eyes lit up in excitement. I may have forgotten how to use my hands, but I definitely hadn't forgot how to use my mouth.

 **CITRUSY GOODNESS AHEAD. SERIOUSLY, DO YOU GUYS REALLY NEED A WARNING ANYMORE?**

"Want something?" The way he narrowed his eyes at me told me he would not play my games, though the twitch against palm was answer enough. Grinning, I leaned closer to him, making sure to breath warm air against that spot against the back of his ear, my tongue tracing the sharp point.

"I want to put you in my mouth." I loved how my whisper had shivers going down his spine, his head tilting in a rare sign of submission, his neck exposed to my touch. I couldn't resist the primitive growl that burned my throat, my teeth scraping the tender flesh there, the pulse I found there strong and unsteady as he let out a growl of his own.

I don't know when things switched. Was I the one who pushed him into the tree? Or had he done that? All I knew was that my knees were now touching the soft forest floor, and he looked good with his legs spread, a noticeable wetness starting to form at the tent in his pants.

Something about his scent seemed stronger than usual, and I decided it was imperative that I checked out the source. Biting my cheek to keep myself from smiling, I leaned forward, my nose gently nudging against his length, the soft material of his hakama tickling my face as I took in a deep inhale of his musky scent.

A deep, throaty purr filled the air as the silver haired demon closed his golden eyes, his clawed fingers none to gently becoming entangled in my raven hair.

With the flat of my tongue, I licked against the fabric, loving when he arched into my touch, a loud huff leaving his lips.

This was definitely going to be fun.

Not able to resist, I reached around him and grabbed thick handfuls of his ass, pulling him towards me. The sharp roar he made my core wet as I continued to bob against him, not even caring at the taste of wet fabric that separated me from my prize.

"Take them off. NOW!" His command was quickly obeyed, my teeth easily pulling at the knot that kept me from his hot, pulsing cock.

I didn't even have time to get the fabric to his knees before something big and hot smacked me in the face. Normally I would have had something very sarcastic to say about that, but one glance at his slowly reddening eyes told me he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Guess I better put my mouth to better use.

With a deep, calming breath, I gently gripped him at the base, my other hand using just enough pressure as I rubbed him against the head. His eyes were hooded as they watched me, a long fang biting deep into his lip as his claws which were once pulling at my hair, were now scratching deep wounds into the tree behind him, the tree hissing as poison burned against it.

Thank god he wasn't taking that out on me. Shifting closer, I took a tentative lick at the precum that pooled at the tip, taking in the way his thighs shook as I pushed my tongue against the slit.

I had only given him a blowjob once. In fact, I was positive he had never received one before that considering how against it he had initially seemed. Looking at him now, I knew he wouldn't fight me on this. He looked like he was in doggy heaven, and I hadn't even started yet.

Tugging against him, I waited until I had his complete undivided attention, before taking a deep breath, exhaling, and then sucking him in. His growl was positively sinful, the baritone so low it had my nipples tightening.

I went to work on him, using my tongue, my teeth, my cheeks and throat. His growls and snarls soon turned into keens and gasps, the tree behind him making this sound as if it were boiling. I ignored how my jaw felt like it wanted to lock, how I never seemed to have enough air.

Instead, I focused fully on him. On how if you pulled just right on his balls, his stomach would clench and he'd thrust deep into my mouth. I avoided touching his stripes, knowing it would make him cum too soon. I refused to take the easy way out. I'd much rather make him beg.

Something that would probably never happen, but hey, a girl could dream right?

A well timed lick to his slit had his thighs buckling. With barely contained glee, I dug my nails down his thighs, something I was beginning to learn was a huge turn on for my golden eyed partner.

Deciding to give my mouth a much needed break, I switched to a hand job, pumping him as I left breathless kisses against his thighs. I couldn't stop a gasp of surprise as he started whispering my name, the word sounding so intimate as it left his lips over and over again.

The chanting grew stronger as my lips found his pulsing member again, deciding to take pity on him and let him finish. I sucked him as deep in my throat as I could, gently pulling his balls, faintly brushing my energy against it, the sensitive area convulsing as he finally released, his roar making my ears ring as he filled my mouth with his seed.

I wish I could say I was good enough at this that I swallowed every drop, but honestly most of it was probably on my face and breasts. As gross as it felt, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I was the cause behind his trembling thighs. The reason why he was breathing like he had just run a marathon. The culprit behind his nonstop purring.

"Better?" I teased, not able to resist. He turned his lethargic amber gaze towards me, and for a moment he just stared. I could feel a slow heat start burning in my cheeks as I watched his eyes trace every drop of liquid on my face, neck and breasts.

Should I offer to take a bath? Maybe get a towel out of my bag and wipe my face? Don't tell me he's going to try licking it off because I'm pretty sure that would be crossing a line or two.

"You're filthy." No shit Sherlock. Did he forget the part that he was the reason why I looked like I just had a cum facial?

"Next time give me a little warning and I'll duck." For a moment, he shot me a confused look. Riiiiight, he was probably wondering what this had to do with a bird. Smiling at my own joke, I began to stand up, only to be thrown back to the ground on my back.

For a moment, I could only stare at the shadows of the tree tops reaching towards the darkened sky, unsure how I had got in this position in the first place.

"We are not finished priestess." No?

I watched as he kneeled beside me, his haori open and baring a fantastic looking chest, his armor hanging loosely from my half-assed attempt at getting them off. His hair shone like like liquid silver as it pooled over his shoulder. Seriously, was there anyone in this universe that could tell him no?

"I kind of got something on my face." Give me an award, I apparently should win best mood killer of the year. Amusement shone in his eyes as he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, his other hand brushing razor sharp claws against my trembling belly.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't mind getting a little dirty." A part of me wondered how that was possible when 98% of the time he was literally walking perfection. The other one percent was designated for when he'd occasionally get impaled by some sharp object or his beast decided to take a roll in the mud.

"This Kagome however has delicate feminine sensibilities. I like being squeaky clean." There was something feral in the way he smirked, how his hand slowly pushed my hakama up my leg until it reached my upper thigh.

"Do not worry my filthy vixen, I will clean you personally when I am done." If that wasn't foreboding, I don't know what is.

Before I could say another word, my thighs were grabbed and put back around his waist, sharp teeth grazed possessively on the mark he seemed so keen on making on my shoulder before making their way down to my breasts.

Warm lips and a teasing tongue played with my nipple, his arms easily holding my bucking body still as he played the tormentor in our game. It set my blood on fire, and even with my human sense of smell I could recognize the scent of my own arousal.

Deciding that I could live with my face being a little dirty for another hour or so, I clawed my nails up and down his back, loving the feel of velvety flesh underneath his haori. A warm murmur of approval met my actions, and something inside me felt soothed.

I loved being held by him this way. Loved knowing that I enjoyed his touch, and this wasn't for a contract. This wasn't about him. This was about me.

Each nip had me drowning in ecstasy. The poison I was becoming all to familiar with pumped through my veins as it numbed everything he touched, before causing it to burn in a way that had me panting.

Tiny love bites were trailed down to my belly button, to the hem of my hakama, before he slowly started leaving hot wet kisses through the white fabric. I didn't fight him as he held tight underneath my knees, lifting them out of the way so he could have a better angle. All I knew was that he was going to slowly drive me mad if he didn't get me out of my pants soon.

"Tell me you want to get filthy." Who would have thought Sesshomaru had a thing for dirty talk? It makes a girl wonder what else he is in to…

"Make me." I couldn't resist sending him a wink, knowing it would get his playful side riled up. A feral grin made its way up his face, and quite frankly, the look alone had me wanting to rip my clothes off for him. There was a devilish gleam in his eyes, one that promised trouble. I couldn't resist sending a prayer to the gods that I would be able to handle it.

* * *

I'm an asshole, I know. I really need to stop with the cliffhangers. To be crazy honest, I actually had wrote a full on lemon scene for this...and then deleted all of it. I wrote my big fantasy scene, and then realized this fic wasn't quite there yet #plottwist. Ooooh but it will be. It was juicy and so hot I was like shit I shouldn't be writing this in 100 degree weather without AC and my mom sleeping five feet away. Jokes aside though, I promise I'll come up with something equally panty gushing next chapter. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have posted a new story (I really need to stop that) Just a Prayer Away. I am literally so excited for this one, as I've been wanting to write a dog companion story with Kagome, and I really have an interesting idea (that you will get to see in later chapters, no sneak preview here folks) that you will soon get to enjoy.

Please remember, reviews are used as validation to future readers that this fic is worth viewing, and I have spent days working on this, a moment of your time would be greatly appreciated! Thank you again and remember: **FOLLOW, FAVORITE...AND REVIEW**


	18. Hold Me Close

OMG I'm sorry for the ridiculously long awaited update! I can't tell how many of you probably thought I had discontinued this, and I'm happy to say I haven't. I'm sorry this one is going to be brief, which will probably disappoint a bunch of you. If it makes up for it, this will be really smutty.

For those of you wondering where I've been, after 10 long years, I have finally decided to go back to college for nursing school. I'm so proud that I finally took this step, and honestly, I was really scared. Thankfully, I have been doing really well, and I am so thankful for the last 10 years that have turned me into the person I am today. Unfortunately, that steals a lot of my time from fanfictions.

However, I am totally killing it in English class. Apparently, I'm a good writer. Who knew? Thank you everyone who has waited patiently for this update. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Hold Me Close**

I once wondered what love would feel like. Would it be full of dreamy kisses and secret smiles? Would the man I fell in love with cherish me? Would he be as crazy for me as I am for him? Those days with Inuyasha, I learned what jealousy felt like. The feeling of inadequacy and the painful knowledge that I was but a shell he was looking at, as there would always be someone else on his mind.

With Sesshomaru, I wasn't sure how to feel. I could no longer differentiate what was real, and what was just a reflection in the water, the tiniest ripple causing it to disappear.

I closed my eyes, taking in the warmth of his hands on my back, the cool spiciness of his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His soft murmur against my lips brought a shiver down my back, sharp claws gently gliding against my slick skin.

"Do not go to a place I can not reach priestess." His words made my heart clench, the meaning behind them making me shiver. That dark place I had been for weeks had been terrifying. It left me feeling exhausted and lonely, snuffing out any hope I had that things would get better.

What were the right words to say? How does one promise to never fall deep into the throes of depression, when it seemed to follow like a thick fog? Its dark hands always reaching for me, promising to consume me if I so much as glanced at it.

My fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own, tracing up his spine, before trailing down his chest to where his heart should be. I pushed against the firm flesh I found there, feeling the pounding beat that lay underneath.

"Keep me here, and you will never lose me." Was it presumptuous to ask him this? Was I rushing things? Hoping for something I would never have? Was it going to be like with Inuyasha all over again, a heartbreak destined to happen?

Slowly I glanced upward, my breath trapped deep inside me as I took in the burning gold of his eyes, and the red tinge that surrounded them. There was something primal in them, a call that I wanted to answer.

A clawed hand worked its way up my body, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake as his large palm encased my hands, holding them against his chest. I could feel my eyes widen as I searched his for the meaning behind his actions.

No words were spoken, only the silence of the night filling my ears. I could feel every thump as the blood rushed through the organ that hid behind layers of skin and muscle. There was something heavy happening here, something that made my thighs shake with want.

Never letting my eyes free from his gaze, his free hand found a round globe of flesh and pulled the cheek closer, bringing me closer to him. I let out a shaky sigh as my back found the ground, the head of his thick, pulsing member pushing against my wet opening.

I moved one of my hands to push some of that silver silk back behind his ear, my other hand keeping its place against his heart. I could feel my lips slowly smile as I realized he wasn't moving his hand either. He would never say it, he was a man of few words.

But his actions always howled out his intentions. Maybe I would never have his love…but that didn't mean I wasn't in his heart. I felt my thighs relax slightly, my body opening for him. It was enough. What he was offering…it was enough.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping as he filled me, my body charged to the max with his demonic aura, the feeling bringing a raspy moan that seemed to start from where we connected and burst through me.

I could feel the rumbles form in his chest, the sensations vibrating against the pads of my fingers and radiating through my arm.

Sex was more than just lust. It was more than just an action that brought pleasure between us. It was as if it was a secret language just between the two of us, every thrust, every shared look between our hooded eyes, we knew all the words the other wanted to say.

I felt my heart leap into my throat as his lips crashed down into mine, his tongue piercing into my mouth, his taste filling me as he thrust deeper inside me. I could stop my legs from wrapping around him, trying to force him closer as his mouth drank up my cries.

I could feel the pounding pressure of his heart gain speed, matching mine as I wreathed and panted against him, screaming as my stomach clenched tighter in pleasured delight.

The palm of his hand underneath my knee felt as if it was setting me on fire, pulling me further open so he could go deeper, the sweat of his neck salty against my lips as I bit into it, trying to muffle my screams.

Snarling moans reached my ears as he went impossibly faster, my orgasms only making him gurgle a pitch of deep baritone that had me dizzy. I wanted this. Him. Sex. His heart. All of it. I felt myself claw against his chest, as if wanting to reach inside and trap it in my grasp.

The sounds of wet slurping filled my ears as his thrusts became shorter and deeper. He was close, I could feel it. The pulsing and thickening inside me made me twist wildly, begging him to fill me, to bring this sweet torture to an end.

Without think, I tilted my neck, exposing his mark for him to bite into, my stomach clenching in excitement at the though of his poison filling me once more.

His triumphant roar seemed to shake the world around us as he took his prize, his teeth filling me with the slightest bit of pain, before the cool addictive rush filled me, conflicting with the thick, hot seed that rushed into my core.

His name was warm on my lips, breath coming and going in short bursts as I tried to remember how much air I needed to survive. This was heaven. Hell. And everything that laid in-between.

His hand still held mine tightly, his fingers twined with mine. I couldn't resist murmuring sweetly against his ear, my legs loosely trapping him against me. I could feel his smile against my shoulder, his nose taking deep whiffs of my hair.

"Stop sniffing. I know I need a bath." He ignored my grumbling, his hips gently pushing against me as if to silence my words. I couldn't stop my whimper of pleasure it caused, even though I felt sore from his earlier intrusion.

"Your scent is always pleasant to this Sesshomaru." I bit my lip as perky nipples brushed against his warm skin, causing sharp tingles to fill me. I wriggled against him, trying to get away from the sensitive sensations ripping through me.

I could feel a twitch inside me, making it clear he wasn't finished.

"Don't even think about it." I warned, exhausted from the rigorous pace he had made me deal with earlier that day. A nip against my neck silenced me, a strange warmth different than the usual poison he filled me with.

I gasped as my body began to heat up, my core suddenly feeling incredibly wet as I thrusted my hips against him as need suddenly crashed through my blood.

"This Sesshomaru is not finished yet priestess. You may rest in a bit." I hissed as I clawed at the ground, unable to control whatever was stirring inside me. His dark chuckle only made me more heated, a desperate cry breaking through me as he finally pulled out of me, before flipping me onto my stomach.

I could only dig my fingers into the dirt in front of me, my body bending on its own as he filled me once more. I couldn't understand how he was still not satisfied. Hadn't he already cummed twice? Weren't men supposed to become lazy and exhausted after a go or two?

A raspy growl against my hair told me that wouldn't be the case tonight. As my thighs were forced further apart, I submitted to the knowledge that he was only just getting started. Apparently the past two weeks had been hard on him too.

As he rammed inside of me, I allowed myself to succumb to the burning sensations his poison had invoked inside of me, the desperate need only becoming worse with every deep thrust he made. This was going to be a long night.

I awoke to the feel of warm heat wrapped around me as the sun glistened through the leaves above me. My eyes felt as if they were glued shut, and as I tried to force my eyelids apart, I groaned at how heavy my limbs felt.

Note to self, Sesshomaru has needs. The type that should NOT be ignored for two weeks.

It wasn't as if I was completely to blame for that. He had been off doing god knows what who knows where. It was his own damn fault if you asked me.

Finally gaining the strength to open my eyes, I took in the sight of him sleeping next to me, his mokomoko a soft pillow for us to rest on as one of his arms kept me wrapped tight against him.

For a moment, all my irritation faded away, the sight of him so relaxed making me melt into a pile of buttery goo.

He really was gorgeous. All long silver hair and pale otherworldly skin. A part of me couldn't believe that I knew what it was like to crawl into bed with such a man.

I couldn't help but want to punch his lights out for that trick he pulled last night. I mean, that poison had to have been like some kind of date rape drug… right? And yet… I couldn't help but feel satisfied knowing he had sunk himself into such low behavior because he wanted me so bad.

Maybe this truly was what you called a destructive relationship. I mean, most girls wouldn't be happy about having a guy who technically wasn't even their boyfriend having that kind of power over you.

It took a moment for me to realize he was silently gazing at me with his half-opened eye, his eyebrow just slightly raised as if he knew what I was thinking about but was giving me time to mull it over.

"I know you didn't just poison me last night so you could get a few extra rounds of nookie in, right?" At this, his eyebrow shot up another inch, as if trying to decode what it was I had meant.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you speak of." My eyes narrowed at the smirk forming on his face, my stomach clenching as irritation crawled a heated bath up my chest.

"Oh, what would you call that last night then? Huh buddy?" I tried to ignore the way his hand rubbed my ass, the sensation causing a lethargic fog to take over my brain.

"Mmm, I would say that was a sex deprived priestess begging the Gods to thrust harder." A choked roar burst through me, my cheeks burning with embarrassment at his composed tone.

"You fucking wish!" I screeched, not even bothering to cover myself as I got up, realizing that I could still feel dried cum on the side of my face and on my thighs. I tried to ignore how my legs felt like jello as I looked around for my clothes, determined to find myself a pool of water and possibly drown myself in it.

"One does not need to wish when you are so willing to make it a reality." Something soft and fluffy smacked my rear, causing me to turn around in indignation as I stared at his mokomoko curling back innocently against him.

Ready to give him a piece of my mind, I took in the way his gaze seemed completely entranced with something that was definitely not my eyes. Glancing down at my breasts and taking in the way the nipples seemed ridiculously perky in the cool morning air, I glanced back at him.

"Oh yes, it is definitely me who can't resist you." I said dryly, making sure to lightly bounce on the balls of my feet, watching his eyes follow my chest in fascination.

Taking that as my win for this round, I turned around and shifted back into my clothes, gasping as warm hands dipped inside my haori to tweak one of the nipples he was so fond of.

"Are you angry?" His words were smooth, his breath warm against my neck as his naked body pressed against me. I'd have to be a complete moron to honestly be angry about such great sex, though honestly a part of me didn't like that he could get what he wanted just from a few well-placed nips.

As if he could tell that I was still bothered by it, he sighed against my hair, before grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

"This Sesshomaru promises not to do it again…unless you wish it." Biting my lip, I honestly wasn't sure how I felt about that. Something primal has raced through my blood last night. A strange, frenzied call that seemed to fill me with a strength I hadn't been aware I had possessed.

"It's not like…I didn't like it. It's just…I wasn't prepared for it and honestly, I felt a little…scared by it. That's all." How exactly do you explain to a demon that he made you feel less than human with his super poison? I could feel his smirk against my skin as his grip tightened around me.

"Does that mean you want this Sesshomaru to do that again?" I felt my face flush at the idea of telling him something so…devious. I had heard that couples liked to …experiment. It wasn't as if I wasn't used to that with the amount of foreplay we sometimes put into things, but something about this felt … deeper. Scarier.

"Just don't make it a habit when you know I'm tired okay?" I could feel the pleased rush in his aura, and the way his hand gripped mine in a way that felt far more intimate than it should have.

"You have my word, Kagome." I couldn't stop the pleasant thrill that coursed through me at the sound of my name, and the promise that exciting crazy sex would continue.

Maybe I really had become a slut after all.

An hour or so later found me clean, dressed, and unsure of what to do next. I had set out to go on a journey to do…something. I had also left Kentaro behind hours ago, something I'm sure he hadn't been too thrilled about. There was also the whole Sesshomaru thing.

Was I supposed to turn back around, march back to the village, and apologize for my actions? I felt insecurity flicker through me as I fidgeted with the sleeve of my haori.

I had finally found freedom, and Sesshomaru and I were once more back on good terms. I didn't exactly want to let go of either of those things. Standing here undecided was going to get me nowhere however, and it was time to face the elephant standing in the room.

Glancing at Sesshomaru, I took in the way he seemed completely at ease leaning against the trunk of a tree, his eyes following the clouds as I approached him.

"You do not wish to return to the village." It wasn't a question. Biting my lip, I nodded my head, certain that even though he wasn't looking at me, he would know my answer.

"This Sesshomaru cannot travel with you. There are pressing matters that need to be attended that I have a duty to address." Once again, I nodded, already knowing that it was unlikely he would take me with him.

Finally, he stopped looking at the sky, his gold locking onto my blue eyes, making my heart skip and my stomach twist nervously.

"If you need me, call for me. I will come." I didn't realize how hard I was biting my lip until I finally took a breath, the stinging sensation ebbing away along with my doubts. Unable to resist, I wrapped my around him, ridiculously happy at the knowledge that he wouldn't hold me back. That I was free to do as I wished.

"There will be rules priestess." For a moment I flinched, before I slowly relaxed.

"Which are?" He really had a thing about rules, didn't he? I felt his teeth brush against my mark, his tongue lightly lapping at the bruised flesh as his fingers dug into my damp hair.

"You are mine." That was all that needed to be said. Nodding, I shifted slightly until my lips were pressed gently against his, my hand bringing his against my heart.

"I am yours." I whispered, my voice soft with promise as the warmth of his hand spread through my body.

* * *

I know it's super short and I'm so sorry about that! Unfortunately I have finals to study for, and honestly I should have been writing my essays, and not my smut. I promise over winter vacation there will be lots of updates for my stories, and I really just wanted to update this so I'd have an easier spot to branch off with when the idea bunnies come bouncing along.

Thank you everyone again for being so patient, and those of you that checked up on me for my brief absence. I promise this fanfic is far from done, and I'm so happy that after several shitty attempts to come up with an update, I finally decided on this little gold mine. I love you guys and hope you have a great Thanksgiving!


End file.
